The Escaped Prince
by storyLover58
Summary: Phobos has escaped from prison. He wanted his revenge on Elyon and the guardians as he plot it. But what happens when Phobos have more than one heart in his hands? Can the guardians defeat him, or will they fall? A sequel to "Mind Cross".
1. Broke Out

**This is the fourth story of my sequel to my stories. My previous story was "Mind Cross", so I recommend that you readers read that story first before reading this story.**

* * *

**Irma : Will this story trilogy ever end.**

**Me : Nope, now on with the disclaimer.**

**Hay Lin : My pleasure, storyLover58 does not own W.I.T.C.H..**

**Me : Now let's get our new adventure begin.**

* * *

Chapter 1 : Broke Out

The holiday was coming in a few days. The students at Sheffield Institute was talking about what should they do during their holiday. They wanted to spend the rest of the two weeks wisely as they had their fun. One of the students was a brunette who's name was Irma. She was the water guardian and the wielder of the heart of Aquariat. She can also mind control other people, and she can even saw through the future by looking through any smooth water surfaced. She was also the groups joker, as she had a lot of arguments with one of the members and always finds a way to joke around, even when the situation was dangerous. Her boyfriend, Stephen, had been together for a few weeks already. They were the K-Ship managers as they would always think of a way to talk about gossip and anything about an event being carried out. As they were heading towards their locker, they were met up by the others, which one of them had a short red hair, who goes by the name of Will. She was the leader of the group called W.I.T.C.H., and the guardian of Quintessence. 'Hey Irma, Stephen,' Will called out.

'Hey Will, Irma and Stephen said together as they stood together.

'So, what shall we do during our holiday?' one of the girls asked. She had two ponytails and she was a Chinese-American. She was also best friend with Irma as well. She was always the cheery one, and sometimes an airhead. She was also the guardian of the air, as she can helped the group to detect any ambushed through air, and went by the name of Hay Lin.

'We could go shopping,' the blonde suggested. She was the gossiper of the group. She sometimes the optimistic of the others as she sometimes wanted to be centre stage. She sometimes can't hold a grudge on specific people, especially Irma, as they both always argued. She was also the guardian of earth, and goes by the name of Cornelia.

'Cornelia, you always think that going shopping is fun,' Irma said sarcastically. Cornelia just glare at her as she crossed her arms.

'Cool it you two,' the fire guardian said. She was the smartest of the group. She could help the others on the information of their mission as she did some research. But she had a weakness, she was scared of a lot of things. She hated spiders, tight spaces and even highs, except when she was in guardian form. She can control fire and her name goes by Taranee.

'Maybe we should hang out at the beach,' Stephen suggested as they look at him.

'Great idea, how about the beach at Heatherfield beach side?' Irma said as they nodded their heads.

'So, the beach, good,' Will said as she wrote something on her paper as they left the school compound.

'What are you doing?' Cornelia asked in curiosity.

'Keeping on track what we will do during our holidays,' Will stated as they rolled their eyes.

'Will, you got to try to remember instead of writing it on the list,' Taranee said as Will folded the paper before putting it into her pocket.

'Can't help it,' Will stated as they arrived at Taranee's house.

'See ya guys, I gotta go,' Taranee said as they said their goodbyes before Taranee entered her house.

The others were now heading towards Irma's house as they were talking about how should they spend their holiday. 'How about spending time at the spa?' Cornelia suggested as the others shook their head.

'Corny, we want to spend our time wisely, not going all cleaning up the body,' Irma said sarcastically as Cornelia folded her arms with a grunt.

'Well, I better head into the house, wanna come Stephen?' Irma asked as they stopped outside the pathway of the house.

'Sure, my parents won't be home till evening,' Stephen stated as he and Irma walked towards the doorway.

The others said their goodbyes as they headed to Will's apartment. 'Do you think that Stephen would ever know about our secret like Matt?' Cornelia asked as she was concerned.

'We're not sure, but I hope he doesn't though. I don't want him to be like what Matt suffered before,' Will stated as she remembered what happened to Matt a few months ago.

'Hey, don't say like that,' Hay Lin stated as Will look up at her.

'You're right, maybe we should talk about other things than Irma's boyfriend,' Will said as she head into the apartment after she said goodbye to the others.

'I hope she's right though, making sure that Stephen doesn't know about our secret could be tough as he was sometimes a little sneaky,' Cornelia said as she saw a flier on the pole.

'What it says?' Hay Lin asked as she noticed that Cornelia tore down the flier.

'They are having a she sale at the mall right now! C'mon,' Cornelia stated as she dragged Hay Lin along to the mall.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Irma's house, she and Stephen was doing their homework. She noticed that her brother was nowhere to be seen, so she guessed that he must be at his friend's house. 'So, Stephen, what shall we do on our holiday?' Irma asked as she closed her book.

'How about we spend time together, just you and me, without anyone to destroy our mood,' Stephen suggested as Irma smiled.

'You know what, you read my mind,' Irma said as she gave him a hug.

* * *

At Meridian, Elyon and Caleb was walking around the village, with a couple of castle guards following them. 'We can add some decorations for the village,' Elyon suggested as she picked a flower to smell it.

'You know you are excited about your birthday,' Caleb stated as Elyon rolled her eyes.

'You just like to spoil my mood,' Elyon stated as Caleb rub the back of his head.

'Don't be...' as Caleb was explaining about misunderstanding, the horn was beign sound, signalling about one of the prisoners had escaped.

'What the!' Caleb cried out as he headed to the prison, along with Elyon and the guards.

At the prison, Vathek was shocked at the sight of the escaped prisoner. 'No, why does it have to be him,' Vathek said in horror as Elyon and Caleb entered the prison.

'What's wrong Vathek?' Caleb asked as he scanned the prison.

'My queen, one of the prisoners has escaped,' Vathek said as he pointed at one of the cells.

'Phobos has escaped? But he is still here,' Caleb stated as he saw that Phobos was still in his cell.

'I don't think so, watch,' Vathek said before taking up a stone. He then threw it at Phobos, but instead of hitting him, it went through him like he wasn't even there.

'How in the world did he escaped!' Caleb stated as Elyon went for a closer look.

'I think I know, there seems there was a fold open in the cell earlier,' Elyon said as she felt some small power of the fold.

'So, someone bust him out, but who,' Caleb asked as he placed his hand under his chin.

* * *

Back at Heatherfield, the gang had group up together at the Silver Dragon. Stephen went back home as he was supposed to have dinner with his family tonight. 'So, Irma, I heard that Stephen will be spending time with you during our holiday,' Cornelia asked as she was curious.

'Cornelia, stop being so curious,' Hay Lin protested as Irma took a seat beside her.

'What? I have the rights to be curious,' Cornelia defended herself, like she was innocent.

'Well, first of, Stephen is my boyfriend, and second, it is non of your business,' Irma stated as Cornelia rolled her eyes in annoyance.

* * *

Suddenly, a fold was open nearby. Will and the others got into their battle stance as a figured walked through the fold. They then stand down as they saw that it was Elyon and Caleb had came out of the fold. 'Girls, we have bad news,' Elyon stated as she took a seat.

'Meridian needs to take a serious decoration?' Irma joked, but the rest just ignored her.

'What kind of bad news?' Will asked.

'Phobos has somehow escaped,' Elyon stated as the girls stood there, in horror.

'How in the world did he escaped!' Irma yelled, breaking the silence from the gang.

'He has help from someone, I guess,' Elyon said as the girls look at each other.

'When did you find out?' Taranee asked.

'Not long ago, but I feared that he'd escaped days ago,' Elyon said as the gang look at each other with worried looks.

'Then we must search for him right now!' Will called out as she open a fold to Kandrakar.

'We will ask the Oracle to track him down,' Cornelia stated as they all crossed the fold to Kandrakar.

At te mysterious world, Phobos and Lia-Hin was looking at the pool, as they search for another heart. 'Now we have two hearts, each of us have one now,' Lia-Hin stated as he held the heart of Tribon.

'We just need five hearts to defeat the guardians and the whole universe would be ours,' Phobos stated as he held the heart.

'But I would like to have the water guardian to myself first,' Lia-Hin stated as he watch the pool.

'Why would you want the water guardian?' Phobos asked in concerned.

'Well, let's just say that me and her have an old score to settle,' Lia-Hin stated as clench his hands. They both then smiled together before looking back into the pool to look for the other hearts.

* * *

**Well, there goes another new adventure. This chapter is short, I know, but the next one will be longer. Don't worry about my imagination, cause I actually got lots of it, if I have time to create it if I have time. Well, I need those reviews from the readers as I can't know whether you guys like it or not. Thanks. ;)**


	2. Another Heart

**Irma : Do we have to beat Phobos again.**

**Me : Looks that way. Now for the disclaimer.**

**Irma : storyLover58 does not own W.I.T.C.H..**

**Me : On with the story...**

* * *

Chapter 2 : Another Heart

At Kandrakar, the centre of Infinity, which watch over all of the other dimensions. W.I.T.C.H., Elyon and Caleb was in the hall after they crossed the fold from the Silver Dragon. 'Hello! Anybody home?!' Irma yelled as they heard the echoes from her voiced. But they received no response from anyone as there were silence for a while after the echo had subside. 'I guess no one's home,' Irma stated.

'Great, how in the world can we track Phobos,' Will stated as the girls sigh.

As Will was about to open a fold back to Heatherfield, they noticed a figure was hiding behind a pillar. 'Who's there?' Elyon asked as they stopped right in front of the fold.

'Sorry for not answering your call earlier guardians,' the Oracle stated as he walked out of the shadow.

'Took you long enough,' Irma said sarcastically. Will then gave her a nudge to stop joking around.

'Oracle, we have news from Meridian,' Elyon started, but the Oracle raised his hand to stop talking.

'I know, Queen of Meridian, your brother has escaped, but I can't track him down as something is blocking my view from Kandrakar,' the Oracle stated as the girls look at each other.

'Then what can we do? We can't just lay back and relax if Phobos is out there,' Will stated as the girls nodded their head.

'Will's right, we need to find him quick before it is too late,' Taranee said as she stood beside Will.

'I second it,' Cornelia stated as she stood beside Taranee.

'I'm sorry guardians, I can't help you to find Phobos, but there is a way,' the Oracle said as the girls mood was lighten up a bit.

'Well? Spill it,' Irma said impatiently.

'Patient water guardian, this procedure takes time as it drains my powers,' the Oracle explained as Irma sigh.

'So how long does it need to take?' Elyon asked for everybody, which they wanted to find Phobos as fast as possible to put him back in his cell.

'About two weeks, at least, as something is draining power slowly,' the Oracle explained as the girls was staring as him with their eyes widely open as there was an odd silenced.

'Two weeks!' Irma yelled, breaking the silenced as her voiced can be heard throughout Kandrakar.

'Irma, chill down will you!' Cornelia stated as Irma crossed her arms with a grunt.

'Well, I think there is nothing we can right now,' Will stated as she took out the heart before opening a fold back to Heatherfield.

'We will be back,' Elyon said as she crossed the fold, followed by the others before the fold closes.

'We will, guardians and Queen of Meridian, we will,' the Oracle stated as he exited the hall while holding his head from his headache.

* * *

At the Silver Dragon basement, the girls was wondering what would they do when Phobos was out there, somewhere. 'We need to find him, fast,' Will said as Elyon and Caleb sigh.

'We need to head back to Meridian guys,' Elyon said as she open a fold.

'We will tell you on whether we found Phobos,' Cornelia said before having a small time with Caleb. After Caleb said his goodbye, he and Elyon left the basement as Cornelia eyes were in dreamy state.

'Man, does anybody need a memory wipe? Cause I think Corny is hypnotise,' Irma joked as Cornelia glare at her.

'You're just jealous as I have... Never mind,' Cornelia didn't finished remarking as she forgotten that Irma had a boyfriend already.

'What's wrong Corny? Cat got your tongue?' Irma joke as the others rolled their eyes.

'Will you two ever stop arguing?' Taranee complained as Irma and Cornelia turn their backs to each other as Taranee slap her forehead.  
**(Get the point?)**

'C'mon guys, I need to head home later,' Will said as she look at the clock.

'So, who is going to search for Phobos first?' Irma asked to no one in particularly.

'As I was saying, we need to find Phobos when we have the chance,' Will stated, ignoring Irma's remarked.

'How about tomorrow, after school?' Taranee suggested.

'Great, but the fact is that K-Ship will be having some kind of special event tomorrow afternoon,' Irma stated as she crossed her arms.

'But the rest of us can go and search for Phobos,' Cornelia said as Irma rolled her eyes.

'We can ask Matt to help us find him too,' Will suggested as Irma was getting much more annoyed.

'Well, that settled then, Matt will replaced Irma as we search for Phobos,' Hay Lin stated in a better way to get their plan straight.

'I thought that you guys won't leave me behind,' Irma said as four pairs of eyes was staring at her.

'Sorry Irma, but the faster we find Phobos, the better,' Will said as Irma breathed in s deep breath.

'Fine, if you find Phobos, call me,' Irma said as the girls smile.

'We will, Irma,' Hay Lin stated as Will look at the clock again.

'Well, I better head home, I need to have dinner with my mom and Mr Collins,' Will stated as she headed to the basement door.

'Me too, I'm going out to have dinner,' Taranee stated as she followed Will out the door.

'Since there isn't anything else to do here, I better leave, bye you two,' Cornelia said as she headed to the door.

Why do they have to leave together all the time?' Irma asked as Hay Lin let out a small giggled. Irma noticed this and gave Hay Lin a light nudge as she stopped giggling.

'Aren't you going home?' Hay Lin asked, looking at the clock, which it read 7.48 pm.

'I better, before my dad gives me the second degree,' Irma joked as she exited the basement after saying her goodbye to Hay Lin.

'I wish that we will find Phobos as soon as possible,' Hay Lin said softly as she exited the basement too.

* * *

At the mysterious world, Phobos and Lia-Hin had found another heart. 'Shall we?' Lia-Hin asked while looking at Phobos with a grin on his face.

'Let's,' Phobos answered as Lia-Hin opened a fold to the heart home world, which goes by the name of Infyno.

'This world is full of larva and fire, so we better be careful not to get bun by the fire,' Lia-Hin warned Phobos as they stared at the fold.

'We need to get this heart so that we have the power over fire,' Phobos described as he crossed the fold. Lia-Hin sigh before following Phobos through the fold.

At the world of Infyno, Phobos and Lia-Hin was staring around them, with the larva falling down like waterfalls and fire was everywhere. 'Well, we better find the heart,' Lia-Hin stated as they began their searched. They also had to dodge some fireballs and to avoid falling into the larva below them as they searched for the heart.

'I hope this search is worth it before I tossed you down into the larva,' Phobos threatened Lia-Hin as they crossed a gap.

'Trust me, all will be worth it as this heart can grant the wielder the ability over fire, attack with sonic waves makes a fire barrier around you and you can even shoot out blue fire, which it will be ours soon,' Lia-Hin explained, as Phobos grinned about the fact that they would have the heart soon.

They continued to search for the heart, as they had been searching for it over three hours. 'Is there any other way we can search for the heart,' Phobos questioned Lia-Hin as they stopped for a rest.

'No, sorry about that,' Lia-Hin stated as Phobos breath out of annoyance.

'Then we better keep on searching,' Phobos stated as they began their searched again.

* * *

Back at Heatherfield, Will was having dinner with Mr Collins and her mom. 'Wow, you know a lot about history,' Susan commented as Will rolled her eyes.

'Well, enough about history, I want to know more about you,' Dean stated as he held Susan's hand.

'It is kinda hard to explain, but I will try,' Susan stated as Dean gave her a comfortable smile.

'Then explain to me then,' Dean stated as Susan smiled back.

'Well, Will and I have quite a hard time before we moved to Heatherfield,' Susan began to explain about her, on why did they moved, and how she had a good life right now. Will didn't paid any attention to their conversation as she was thinking on how do they began to search for Phobos.

_'Where are you, Phobos,'_ Will thought as she drank her drink while her mom and Dean was still talking about random stuff.

As Will was ignoring Dean's and Susan's conversation, on another house, Irma was having dinner with her parents, along with Stephen and his parents. 'This is so not what I had in mind,' Irma stated softly as she look at Stephen's parents. His dad has a stern look, like her dad when he's mad. Irma was trying not to look at him as she was having her dinner. On the other side, Stephen's mom had a pleasing look, like her mom whenever she had a sad time.

'Well, I see your daughter is having a great time with Stephen,' his mom started as Anna and Tom smiled back.

'She is, isn't it,' Tom said as he finally noticed that Irma and Stephen was holding hands.

'Your daughter can cause trouble to my boy, Mr Lair. I can sue you and your family,' Stephen's dad stated as Tom sigh.

'Calm down, my daughter is a good girl, she won't cause any trouble with your son,' Anna stated as Irma breath in a relief of air.

'Look, dad, we have been in love for about a month already,' Stephen explained as his dad glare at him. 'Don't give me that look, I can handle it,' Stephen said.

'I don't trust this girl,' his dad said as Irma stared at him.

'Take in big breath Irma, breath in,' Irma said softly as she breath in and out as she tried to calm down, not trying to soak or mind control Stephen's dad.

'You should, because she was the best thing has ever happen to me before we move here,' Stephen stated as Irma cheered up.

'Listen to him, don't break his heart, dear. If he likes this girl, then let him be,' his mom said, trying to prevent an argument between the family members.

'Fine, but I will keep a close eye on you,' he stated as he gave Irma a cold look, which Irma finds that it gives her the creeps.

'Now that we all agree on this topic, why not tell us more about yourselves?' Tom asked as Stephen's dad look at him.

'It is non of your business, so I won't talk about it,' he said. At this rate, Tom would be very angry as no one had ever been rude to him in this way before. If Irma ever did that to him, he would grounded her till she was very old.

'Take in big breath Tom, breath in,' he stated softly as he calmed down, like Irma did earlier.

'Dad, can we head to the movies this Saturday night?' Irma asked, wondering why in the world would she asked anyway. To make matter worse, Stephen's parents was even there staring at her dumbfolded.

'Irma, we will have to put you in a cell someday, but yes you may,' Tom joked as Irma face lighten up.

'And Stephen?' Irma asked, looking at his parents.

'If you don't go anywhere other than the movies, yes,' his dad stated as Stephen smiled out of relief that he was able to go out with Irma this Saturday.

As they finished their dinner, Stephen and his parents left the Lair's house. Irma was getting excited about the upcoming date, as she now had a boyfriend. 'This is going to be great,' Irma said softly as she entered her bedroom right before her brother came back home from his friend's house.

* * *

Back at Infyno, Phobos and Lia-Hin had found the location of the heart. It was a fire like figure sitting on it's throne as it was looking down at them. 'Who are you and what are you doing here?' it asked as Lia-Hin and Phobos stared at it.

'We came for the heart,' Phobos stated as the fire figure laughed.

'You can't possibly take it from me, I'm untouchable,' it stated as it was laughing.

'We'll see,' Lia-Hin stated as he raised his hand, aiming at the fire figure. It stopped laughing as it noticed what was Lia-Hin was doing.

'What are you doing?' it asked, this time in serious tone.

'This,' Lia-Hin said as he sprayed a big jet of water at the fire figure. 'Fire hates water,' Lia-Hin explained as the fire figure was screaming out of agony.

After the fire on the figure was taken out, it turned into stone before it crumbled down onto the ground, a few metres from Phobos and Lia-Hin. Phobos went closer before he searched for the heart. He moved a few stones out of the way as Lia-Hin helped out. They both moved the stones around, despite each of them having a heart. It took them a few minutes before they had finally found the heart under all of the rocks. 'Finally, the heart of Infynos is ours!' Phobos cried out as he wore the heart around his neck.

'Time for us to leave,' Lia-Hin stated as he opened a fold back to their base, leaving the world in flames. The fire around it was beginning to die, as there wasn't any wielder anymore.

Back at their base, they were looking through a pool which showed Kandrakar. 'We still have two more hearts to look for,' Phobos stated as the image of Kandrakar in the pool vanished.

'And we will have it soon,' Lia-Hin said as Phobos grinned evilly.

* * *

**Finally, it took me a while to get this chapter up. But it is so worth it as I can let my story being read by other people around the world. I would like to thank those people for reviewing my story, especially my first chapter in this story. The more reviews, the better I will try to get more chapters with better adventure.**


	3. The Search Begins

**Will : Great, a much more powerful Phobos which we need to battle, what's next.**

**Me : How about reading the disclaimer instead of complaining.**

**Will : (Glare at me) storyLover58 does not own W.I.T.C.H.. You know you're going to regret that.**

**Me : Maybe, maybe not. As I won't be taking that back.**

**Will : And by the way, I don't complain a lot!**

**Me : (Roll eyes) Let's get back with the story...**

* * *

Chapter 3 : The Search Begins

It was another day at Heatherfield. The W.I.T.C.H. girls were at the school, having their meal right now as they were talking on what should they do to find Phobos faster. 'We can separate into two groups and search for him,' Cornelia suggested.

'Too risky, if any of us found him, then we will be toast,' Will stated, disagreeing with her idea.

'Then what should we do then? We can't just head to any random world and yell "Where are you Phobos!",' Hay Lin stated as Irma glare at her.

'Don't you do that again, remember the last time,' Irma said, remembering when they battled with Nerissa as Hay Lin did the same thing, with changing the name of course.

'Irma, can you use the heart of Aquariat to find Phobos?' Taranee asked while pointing at the heart.

'If that works, then we will be fighting with him by now,' Irma said sarcastically as Taranee stare back down onto her food.

'We need a plan to get him when we find him, have you guys forgotten about that,' Will stated, reminding them that they need to capture Phobos too if they needed to defeat him.

'You have a point,' Cornelia said as she saw Eric and Matt was walking towards them.

'Hey guys, what are you talking about?' Matt asked as Eric sat beside Hay Lin. Matt took the seat beside Will, as they would be together all the time, of they got the chance.

'Hey, you,' Eric said as Hay Lin gave him a smile.

'Hey Eric, what have you been up to?' Hay Lin asked as she played with her food.

'Nothing, just hanging out with Matt,' Eric answered.

Speaking of hanging around, aren't you suppose to be at K-Ship?' Taranee asked, wondering what she was still doing with them.

'Stephen is doing the announcement today, since we take turns, I will have Monday, Wednesday and Thursday while Stephen will be having Tuesday and Friday to be the radio host,' Irma explained as the other girls, including Matt, stared at her.

'And where is this announcement?' Cornelia asked.

'Right... about... now.,' Irma said. And right on cue, they heard the speakers making some noise before Stephen's voice could be heard.

'Helloooo Sheffield! Steph here! We will be having a great two weeks holiday starting tomorrow, so put away your books and party all the time!' Stephen said as Irma smiled at the message she made for him.

'Wasn't that supposed to be your line?' Will asked, amazed that Stephen could pronounce a cool announcement.

'Maybe,' Irma said innocently as the others stare at her with smiles on their faces.

'You two has gotten even closer, how cute,' Hay Lin stated as Irma got up from her seat.

'I need to go, see ya guys,' Irma said as she left the table before exiting the cafeteria.

'Should we follow her?' Cornelia asked, curious of what would Irma do.

'Not me,' Taranee stated as she finished off with her meal.

'Me neither,' Hay Lin said as she played with Eric.

'Count me out,' Will stated as Cornelia just stared at them.

'I mean, aren't you guys wanted to know what is Irma doing?' Cornelia asked, getting anxious.

'Cornelia, can't you leave Irma alone with her boyfriend?' Will stated as Cornelia sulked a little.

'Don't you give us that look, Corny,' Hay Lin stated as they look away from Cornelia.

'Alright, we won't be watching at what is Irma doing,' Cornelia finally agreeing with the others on not to spy on Irma.

'That's better, now let's get down to business,' Will said, forgetting that Eric was still with them.

'What kind of business?' Eric asked.

'Erm... Homework business,' Will explained, trying to hide about their conversation earlier.

'Oh, okay, I better go now,' Eric said as he left the table, leaving the four girls and Matt together, which they could discussed about what would they do to find Phobos.

'Tell me everything,' Matt stated, looking at Will with a serious look.

'Well, you see...' Will then explained to Matt about Phobos escaped from prison to finding a way to search for him.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the K-Ship radio station, Irma had just entered the room as Martin exited the room with Mitchell. Irma then took a seat beside Stephen before they began to talk about random stuff. 'So, Snoopy Pants, what shall we do today?' Stephen asked, using her nickname as a teasing way.

'First of, don't call me Snoopy Pants, it is very embarrassing And second, this afternoon, K-Ship will be having a special event at the stadium,' Irma stated as Stephen giggled of what Irma had said about her nickname.

'So, let me guess, you and me are chosen to do the announcements and the employees for our radio station which will be held later this afternoon,' Stephen described about what Irma had told him in another way.

'Yup, and you're going to like it,' Irma said with a wink as she pecked his cheek.

'I sure hope so,' Stephen said as they cuddled up a little before exiting the radio station and headed to their class. Irma was happy that she had found the perfect boy for her as she was trying to look for one for a long time. She used to like Andrew Hornby, but since Stephen had came to Sheffield Institute, she wasn't interested in Andrew anymore. She was very comfortable with Stephen as they met each other at the camp the last time.

* * *

As the W.I.T.C.H. girls were having their lessons, at another world, Lia-Hin and Phobos was still trying to search for a heart. It was almost a day since they search for a specific heart. 'Where is this heart you spoke of!' Phobos said as he was getting impatient.

'We will find it soon, my friend,' Lia-Hin said as they continued to search for the heart.

* * *

At Kandrakar, the Oracle was stunned as in of the dimension had been attacked and it's heart had been taken from the wielder. 'What is happening,' the Oracle stated, not believing what he'd just spoken. He was very upset of the view of the world of Infynos as the fire around it had faded Once there used to be balls of fire moving around and a fire like waterfall had disappeared. His magic was getting weaker as he was trying to search for Phobos. But he still can't find him as he shook his head. He needed to find him soon before all was lost.

As the Oracle continued to meditate on searching for Phobos, Halinor was concerned on the matters of the Oracle as she noticed the he was getting weaker. She wasn't sure of what was weakening the Oracle, but she needs to find it soon before it would be too late.

* * *

As time passes by, the last school period had just finished. The four girls was just exiting the school building. 'I think we should start our search at a new world,' Taranee suggested.

'No, we can't be sure on where should we start, there are over a million dimension out there,' Will said while pointing at the sky.

'Then we head to Kandrakar, I'm sure that the Oracle had found Phobos,' Cornelia suggested as Will thought about it for a while.

'I'm not sure, cause the Oracle told us that it will take him at least two weeks to finally find Phobos, so I doubt he finally found him,' Will said as Matt had arrived.

'Hey guys, where should we start to look for Phobos?' Matt asked.

'Don't know, that's the problem,' Taranee said. As they were sigh, the heart of Kandrakar began to shine brightly, signalling that Kandrakar needs them.

'You were saying Will,' Cornelia said sarcastically as Matt was looking at them confused.

'Shut up and let's go,' Will said. She look around, making sure no one was around before she opened a fold to Kandrakar. They quickly crossed the fold, avoiding getting caught from anybody before the fold had closes.

* * *

Meanwhile, Irma and Stephen was getting their equipment as they needed to head to the stadium for a special occasion. 'Is that all?' Stephen asked as he put the box down on the ground.

'Yup, now all we have to do is to take the equipment to the stadium,' Irma said as the car had pulled up. It was Mr Collins who drove the car.

'Alright kids, I will be taking you to the stadium, so let's get your equipment into the car,' Mr Collins said as he carried one of the boxes into the car booth.

'Thanks for helping out Mr Collins,' Stephen said as he put the box of equipment into the booth.

'My pleasure,; Mr Collins replied as they closed the booth before they got into the car. Mr Collins then start the car before they were on their way to the stadium for a special occasion.

'Time to get our radio skills to the test as this will be the first ever announcement to the entire Heatherfield,' Irma stated, as Stephen tensed up a little upon hearing that they needed to make an announcement to the entire city. He got trouble into making an announcement for the school, but to the entire city, it would be tough as he never done this before.

'When will it start?' Stephen asked as car had stopped on red light.

'Stephen, I know you're nervous about this, don't worry about it,' Irma said, trying to calm him down.

'Who said that I was worried about the radio?' Stephen asked, trying to avoid talking about it, but Irma pushed on.

'Stephen, I know you that you are sometimes have problems with being behind the microphones. Don't worry about it, just let your words flow and be calm. Look at me, I am the manager of K-Ship, and I don't have any problems,' Irma said, which she noticed that Stephen had calmed down much more.

'You're right Irma, maybe I should calm down and let my words flow through the microphone,' Stephen stated, agreeing with Irma's method.

'Now that is the Stephen I know,' Irma stated as she gave him a pecked on his cheek.

'And that is not the Irma I know,' Stephen teased her, which she playfully hit him back before giggling.

* * *

At the world of Kandrakar, the four guardians and Matt was in the hall. They weren't sure on why did the heart called them if there wasn't anybody in the hall. 'Well, this is a waste of time,' Cornelia commented as headed towards the doors.

'Don't be, guardian, because your search will begin right now,' the Oracle said, surprising the girls from behind one of the pillars.

'Oracle, what do you mean our search has begin?' Will asked, confused at what did the Oracle had just spoken.

'There is world, which is dying because the heart from that world was taken by killing the wielder,' the Oracle explained, which shocked the girls upon hearing the news.

'And you want us to check it out?' Cornelia asked.

'Yes, Earth Guardian,' the Oracle replied.

'Well then, we better get suit up then,' Will stated as she took out the heart of Kandrakar. 'Ready girls?' Will asked the other three girls who came with her.

'Yup,' they answered together in unison before Will covered the heart within her palms of hands.

'Guardians Unite!' Will called out before four bright colour orbs emerged from the heart, engulfing the four girls. Will was in its pink colour orb, Taranee in red, Cornelia in green and Hay Lin in silver.

'Fire.'

'Earth.'

'Air.'

'Quintessence.'

The girls were now in their guardian forms as they landed onto the ground softly. They were now a matured women as Will nodded her head to Matt, telling him that he should do the same. Matt agreed before he transform into his Shagon form.

'The world is call Infynos, it is covered with fire, but be warn, there fire cannot be control by the fire guardian as the fire would have their own intelligent way to move,' the Oracle explained before opening a fold to Infynos.

'At this time, I sometimes envy Irma,' Cornelia commented before they crossed the fold to Infynos. There they would try to do their best to search for Phobos and captured him before he cause anymore trouble within the other worlds.

* * *

**There, my third chapter. Hope you readers enjoy it, caz I'm going to create another chapter as soon as possible. But for now, I need some reviews on my chapters, thanks. ;)**


	4. Trouble Investigation

**Cornelia : Why does Irma have to skip this missiom?**

**Irma : Because I'm fragile.**

**Cornelia : So not true.**

**Me : Ah-hem, the disclaimer.**

**Irma : storyLover58 does not own W.I.T.C.H., or anything else of the show.**

**Me : And Corny, stop complaining caz she will be helping out soon.**

**Cornelia : Fine, and don't call me Corny!**

**Me : Let's continue with the story.**

**Irma : Maybe Corndog. Or Cornfield, or better yet, Cornjerky.**

**Cornelia : Irma! You are so going to regret saying those! (Chase Irma.)**

**Me : Will those two ever stop arguing. C'mon, let's continue...**

* * *

Chapter 4 : Trouble Investigation

W.T.C.H. and Matt was at Infynos. They were sweating because from the heat of the fire around them, except for Taranee, since she was the guardian of fire. They were looking around for any clues or traces of Phobos at the dimension. Cornelia was trying not to complain as she was searching for any footsteps on the ground. But finally, she couldn't hold it much longer. 'I can't take this! I'm all sweaty and smelled horrible! Where in the world am I going to find some clues of Phobos when it is too hot here!' Cornelia complained as she was trying to cool off.

'Corny, for once, will you just quit complaining!' Will snapped at her as she was getting tired of her complains ever since they got here. She told Cornelia earlier not to complain as they search for clues, but she can't take it anymore.

'Then try to find someway to cool us off!' Cornelia yelled back as they continued to search.

'Let me try something,' Hay Lin stated as she tried to blow a gust of wind at Cornelia, but all she blew was hot air as Cornelia tried to cool off another way.

'Hay Lin, don't you do that again. I need cool air, not hot air,' Cornelia stated as she was cooling off.

'Sorry Corny, but the air around here is hot,' Hay Lin stated as she waved her hand around.

'I can't believe I'm saying this, but I wish Irma was here,' Cornelia said with a huff as they search around the place. What they didn't knew was that something was watching them from a mountain as it was keeping track of their movements.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the stadium, Irma and Stephen had gotten off of Mr Collins's car before they took their equipments. They then hurried into the stadium as Mr Collins drove away because he was only dropping Irma and Stephen at the Stephen. Irma noticed that the stadium was badly decorated and the stage wasn't even set up. 'So, how are we going to get this place all fire up?' Stephen asked as they look around the stadium.

'First, we need to get those awful looking decorations off before we set the stage up. But it will take us all day long and the place smells awful,' Irma stated as she closed her nose from the smell, as well as Stephen.

'I wonder where it came from,' Stephen said as they searched for the base of the smell.

'Will this answer your question?' a voiced came from behind them, frightening Irma as she jumped a little. When they spun around, they saw it was Uriah and his gang. Irma noticed that Uriah was holding a dead rat as Irma hide behind Stephen, scared of what could Uriah do to her.

'Uriah, what are you doing here?' Irma asked from behind Stephen.

'Duh, helping to clean this place, which I don't even wanted to,' Uriah stated as he threw the dead rat into the bin.

'Uriah, can you take the trash out?' Stephen asked as he doesn't wanted the dead rat to stink up the place, or make Irma sick of the smell.

'Why? Can't you do it yourself?' Uriah asked back as he was about to walk away.

Irma stared at Uriah before doing what she does best, mind control. _'Take out the trash, take out the trash, TAKE OUT THE TRASH!'_ Irma mentally shouted at Uriah, as she was mind controlling him.

'Fine, I will take the trash out,' Uriah stated as he took the bin up before heading out to throw the trash away. Irma smirk as she had done another mind control on Uriah, as she always did.

'Well, that was weird,' Stephen stated as Uriah had disappeared from view.

'Isn't life wonderful? Now let's get some work done,' Irma said as she took out a vacuum before vacuuming the place.

'I will try to take the old decorations down,' Stephen stated as he took a ladder.

'Sure, then we will try to put up the stage,' Irma said as they cleaned the place. They were happy about being together, as they would be during the holidays and their trip to the movie. Irma just hope that there won't be any fighting or disturbance on her date with Stephen, as she hated it.

* * *

Back at Infynos, the girls and Matt was getting some rest as the fire around them had started to stop. 'This is getting us nowhere!' Cornelia stated as she took a seat beside Taranee.

'Quiet Corny, I think someone is following us,' Hay Lin stated as she used the wind to find out who was watching them.

'Who?' Will asked as she look around for any sign of movement.

'Don't know, but we better get out of here,' Hay Lin stated. They nodded before flying up into the sky, and just in time, there was a net cast over the placed they used to rest.

'Nice timing Hay Lin, now let's get out of here,' Taranee stated as Will shook her head left to right.

'No, we need to find any clues of Phobos, it is our only lead to finding him,' Will stated as Cornelia sigh.

'So, where do we continue to search?' Cornelia asked.

'How about flying out of the way!' Matt yelled as he dodged an arrow which was on fire.

'Whoa! Watch out!' Will yelled as they dodged a barrage of fire arrows as they tried to escape from the attack from below.

'Will, open a fold to Meridian!' Cornelia called out as she tried to dodge an arrow.

'Alright, let's go,' Will said. As she was taking out the heart, a bird flew by and grab Will's shoulder, dragging her along.

'Will!' Matt called out as he chased it.

'Now what do we do?' Cornelia asked, knowing she just asked a crazy question.

'We try to find a place to lay low, then we will find Matt and Will,' Taranee stated, taking charge of the situation.

'Then let's go!' Hay Lin yelled before they flew away from the arrows.

Below, the fire figured archers was the source of the attack. They were talking to each other in another language which the guardians couldn't understand, before they followed the three guardians. Taranee figured that if she was the guardian of fire, she could tried to control the fire around her. As she was trying, nothing happens and figured that the Oracle was right, she can't control the fire on Infynos. 'We need to call Irma!' Hay Lin yelled as they flew in thee sky, away from their attackers.

'But how? We can't call her,' Cornelia stated as she threw rocks at the fire figures.

'Maybe I can,' Taranee stated.

'Let's hide first, then you try to contact Irma,' Hay Lin said as she look down, seeing the fire figures.

As the three girls was being chased, Matt was trying to save Will from the bird. He was shooting beams from his eyes without hitting Will. 'Matt! Help me!' Will cried out as she tried to get free.

'I'm trying to!' Matt yelled back as he was getting tired from the chased.

'Watch out!' Will cried out, noticing a boulder was coming straight towards Matt. But she was too late as the boulder hit Matt, sending him flying towards the ground. Will noticed that the boulder was thrown from the fire figures, as it was chasing her. 'I hope the others have a better escape than me,' Will stated as she tried to get free again, but without success.

* * *

Back in Heatherfield, Irma and Stephen had finally finished with cleaning the stadium and putting the stage on. 'One last thing before we can finally relax,' Irma stated as she took out their radio equipment.

'Then let's hurry up, I really am tired,' Stephen stated as Irma took out some wirings.

'So, I will try to put the wirings on while you take the equipments out, okay?' Irma asked as she was checking the wires label.

'Got it,' Stephen said before taking out the stand for the microphone, which they brought along.

They hurriedly put up the equipment, with Irma connecting the wirings and testing whether it was a complete circuit. Stephen had put up the stands for the microphone, the instruments for the event and making sure they were in working condition. As they were doing the final check, Irma was having a headache. 'Why my head hurt all of the sudden?' Irma asked no one in particular.

Stephen noticed this and went towards Irma. 'Are you feeling fine, Irma?' Stephen asked as Irma took a seat.

'Yeah, just a massive headache that's all,' Irma stated as she held her head.

'Well, okay. I think we finally finished clearing the stadium and setting it up, now let's get something to eat, I'm kinda hungry,' Stephen stated as Irma thanked him with a pecked on his cheek.

'That's for making me feel happy,' Irma said before getting up. They then exited the stadium, passing Uriah's gang, towards a fast food restaurant.

* * *

Back on Infynos, Cornelia was almost struck by a boulder as they were dodging the boulder instead of arrows right now. 'Where in the world did they get this strong!' Cornelia asked and yelling at the same time as a barrage of boulders was thrown at them.

'Ask questions later, let's get out of here!' Hay Lin yelled as they were getting tired from all the flying.

'And we hurry, I don't think I can fly any further,' Taranee stated as she was getting weaker. Hay Lin and Cornelia then helped her to regain altitude before flying away, from the assault from the ground.

'I wonder whether Matt had rescued Will,' Hay Lin stated as they flew further away from the rest of the group.

'Don't know, but I think I spot a cave we can hide,' Cornelia said as she pointed at the cave on the mountain.

'Good, let's get some rest before we find Will and Matt,' Hay Lin said before they flew towards the cave while dodging the boulders.

Once they reached the cave, Hay Lin made a thick fog around them, trying to avoid being spotted from their attackers before entering the cave. Cornelia then closed the cave entrance by making a door out of rocks before seating down. 'Finally, some rest,' Cornelia said as she leaned against the wall.

'Taranee, can you contact Irma?' Hay Lin asked as she set Taranee against the wall. Taranee just moarn but she didn't reply as she was tired. 'I take that as a no,' Hay Lin stated before looking at Cornelia.

'So, can she call Irma?' Cornelia asked.

'No, she's too tired,' Hay Lin stated as she took a seat beside Cornelia.

'I wonder why our magic won't work with them,' Cornelia asked as she tried to take them out earlier.

'Don't know, not even Taranee can control the fire around them,' Hay Lin said as she look at Taranee.

'We better take some rest, we need Taranee to call Irma,' Cornelia said as Hay Lin sigh.

'I hope so, this place is starting to creep me out,' Hay Lin said as she hugged herself.

* * *

As the girls was hiding in the cave, Irma and Stephen was having a snack as they were resting. 'Can I ask you a question?' Stephen asked, which caught Irma attention from her milkshake.

'Shoot,' Irma stated, wanting to find out what Stephen wanted to ask her about.

'Why is the necklace around your neck always glow?' Stephen asked, pointing at the heart.

'This? It's a necklace with a light bulb inside,' Irma said, covering the state that Stephen was asking about the heart of Aquariat.

'Well, I hope it doesn't burn out soon,' Stephen said before taking another sip on his milkshake.

'Me too,' Irma said as she held the heart while looking at it.

'Is your head feeling better?' Stephen asked, wondering how was Irma feeling.

'The headaches gone, thanks for caring for me,' Irma said as she gave Stephen a kissed, with her lips covered in milkshake.

'You just did not just kiss me with your lips covered in milkshake,' Stephen said as he used a tissue to wipe away the stained on his cheek.

'Maybe,' Irma answered innocently, while trying to hold her giggle.

'Well, you're are going regret it later,' Stephen stated with a grin.

* * *

As Irma and Stephen had their time, on the mysterious world, Lia-Hin and Phobos was searching for a heart. 'I'm getting impatient, Lia-Hin,' Phobos said as he was clenching his hands.

'Patient, Phobos, we will find another heart soon. And which world would you like to attack first?' Lia-Hin asked as they were going through the pool.

'Maybe my sister place, Meridian. I always wanted to take back what is truly mine,' Phobos stated as the picture of Meridian's castle was shown.

'If you have the magic to take the queen down, then we will take over the whole dimension as well,' Lia-Hin stated as Phobos grinned.

'We will, my friend,' Phobos said. But he had other plans for taking over the dimensions.

Will Taranee be able to call Irma to save them? Will Matt rescue Will from trouble? And what Phobos is planing?

* * *

**Hey, this is another chapter. But I only can update one first as I have tuition later. But after that, I will update two more chapters as soon as possible, since I can't get enough of it. Well, time to let you readers to review my chapter.  
I know that this chapter has a lot of ****switching, but it gets better in the next chapter.**


	5. Help Was Needed

**Will : Why is I always get taken away?**

**Me : It's just the part of the story, now for the disclaimer?**

**Will : storyLover58 does not own W.I.T.C.H., nor anything else from the cartoon.**

**Me : Thanks, now if you got nothing else to say, I might get this story on the road.**

**Will : One question, when will I be rescued?**

**Me : Good question, let's find out in my next chapter...**

* * *

Chapter 5 : Help Was Needed

Irma and Stephen was having an awesome time at the stadium as the music was being played by Vance Michael Justin. They just finished with their announcement before they danced to the beat of the music. 'This is great,' Irma stated as she was dancing in the studio.

'Tell me about it,' Stephen said as he grab a drink of water from his bottle.

As Irma was dancing, she accidentally slipped on a small puddle of water. She was falling to the ground as she closed her eyes, waiting for the impacted. But she felt into something else, like two strong arms was saving her from the hard ground. As Irma opened her eyes, she noticed that Stephen had caught her from falling before helping her getting back up. 'You know, you can be quite clumsy,' Stephen said with a smile as Irma blushed a little.

'Well, I better give you a gift for saving me,' Irma said.

'What kind of gift?' Stephen asked, wondering what was Irma wanted to give him.

'This,' Irma stated before giving Stephen a kiss on his lips. He then kissed back as the music was still being played from outside the studio. They were having their best time of their life as they let themselves be from the music and them together, alone.

* * *

As Irma and Stephen had their time alone, the others wasn't having as much fun as them. Hay Lin and Cornelia was trying to hold onto the entrance door as the fire figures had finally found them and their hiding spot. 'Taranee! Are you getting any better?' Hay Lin asked as she was trying to hold the entrance from being broken down.

Taranee was regaining her consciousness as she rub her head. 'Okay, who just threw a boulder at me?' Taranee asked as she got up, wondering what happened to her earlier.

'Taranee, can you try to call Irma and tell her we seriously need help,' Cornelia stated as she kept on raising separate walls, trying to hold the entrance doorway from breaking down.

'I'll try,' Taranee said before concentrating on contacting with Irma. She was also trying not to get distracted from all of the noises from outside as it was disturbing her concentration. _'Irma, can you hear me?'_ Taranee asked mentally as she heard some music through her head.

Back in the studio, Irma had heard Taranee's voiced in her head and wondered what's wrong. _'Taranee, what's wrong?' _Irma asked mentally while trying her best not to make Stephen susicious of her.

_'We need your help asap. We are being attack by weird monsters. And bring Elyon and Caleb for back-up as we need it,' _Taranee stated about her current situation as it wasn't looking any better from her point of view.

_'I will be right over there, just give me a few minutes,'_ Irma stated asshe tried to come up with the best excused for Stephen.

_'Hurry, I don't think Corny and Hay Lin could hold it much longer,'_ Taranee stated, noticing that the girls was getting weaker.

_'I know! And how am I going to be much of help as I am not in guardian form!'_ Irma said, almost yelling through mentally. She noticed that even though she wanted to help them, she couldn't even defend herself from the monsters that Taranee had just told her.

_'Improvise then! We don't have time!'_ Taranee yelled, literally at Irma as she held her head from the shouting.

'What's wrong Irma?' Stephen asked, wondering what was wrong with Irma.

'I need to go, I promise the girls that I will... erm... help them with some decorations for a friend,' Irma said, trying to find a way to get to Meridian and find Elyon before her friends got taken away.

'Okay then, I think I can handle things here, so you can go and help them,' Stephen said as Irma smile.

'You're the best, Stephen,' Irma said before giving him a kiss on his cheek. She then left the studio and rushed out the stadium through the back door as she was in a hurry. 'I hope this work,' Irma said softly as she held the heart. 'Guardians Unite!' Irma was expecting something to happen, but nothing actually happened as she look at her image through a mirror on the wall. 'Well, that sucks,' Irma stated as she took another look at the heart. 'Maybe,' Irma then tried something else, trying to change into a more combatible form.

'Aqua Bind!' Irma called out as a blue light had came out from the heart, engulfing her. She felt as her clothes had been replaced into a more comfortable clothes before the light had faded When she opened her eyes, she noticed that she was almost the same as in her guardian form, but with a different colour outfit and she felt as though she was even stronger than before. 'Okay this is... new...' Irma stated as she look at herself through the mirror. 'But I better get Elyon and Caleb first,' Irma said before opening a fold to Meridian.

* * *

On Meridian, Elyon and Caleb was in the meeting hall, discussing the matters of Phobos escaped. 'We need to search every forest on Meridian,' Vathek suggested, as he was trying to find Phobos as quick as possible, as well as the others.

'I don't think he could be on Meridian, he must be on another world to hide,' Caleb stated as Vathek sigh.

'Well, one thing is for certain, Phobos isn't on Meridian and Earth. Because we could search for him easily,' Elyon said as she placed her head on her hand as she was getting tired.

'You have a point there, Elyon,' Julian said as the others agreed.

'Then we better hope that the guardians find him soon,' Raythor said, slaming his fist into the palm of his hand.

'You don't have to,' a voiced was heard from the doors. They took a look of who was it and was surprised that Irma had visited them.

'Irma, what are you doing here? And what are you wearing?' Elyon asked, looking up and down on Irma's clothes, surprised of the different colour from her original colour.

'First, the others are in trouble and they need our help, and second, this clothes came from the heart of Aquariat,' Irma stated while holding the heart. Elyon was staring at her as she open her mouth and closing it a few times, trying to speak up. But Caleb spoke up, trying to help what Elyon would say.

'So, where are the others?' Caleb asked, getting straight to the point.

'I... don't know... I didn't ask,' Irma stated while rubbing the back of her head. The others just sigh at the disappointment of the Irma's news.

'Let's head to Kandrakar, maybe the Oracle can give us some clue on where they are,' Elyon stated as Irma took the heart out. Just as Irma was about to open a fold to Kandrakar, Blunk came out of nowhere as he crashed into Irma's leg.

'Blunk! Watch where you're going!' Irma yelled as him as Blunk was getting up.

'Blunk sorry. But Blunk got important news. Guardians are in Infynos, balddy wants Elyon and Irma to save them,' Blunk stated as Irma and Elyon look at each other.

'Then what are we waiting for? Let's go,' Caleb said as Irma used the heart to open a fold to Infynos.

'So, who's going first?' Irma asked, looking at the others.

'You always know how to joke around, Irma,' Elyon stated as Irma shrug.

'Hey, that what makes me happy,' Irma commented as Elyon giggled. She then went through the fold, along with Caleb. Vathek and Raythor stayed behind to make sure no one would attack Meridian when the others were searching for the guardians. Blunk was sneaking away before Irma spotted him. 'Oh no you don't Blunk,' Irma said as she grab Blunk around his shirt.

'Blunk stay, Blunk don't want to go,' he stated.

'Oh yes you will, one way or another,' Irma said as she crossed the fold, with her carrying Blunk before the fold closes.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the hideout, Cornelia and Hay Lin was struggling to hold the door as Taranee was still tired. 'Taranee, where is Irma and Elyon?' Hay Lin asked.

'They are coming, I hope,' Taranee stated as she tried to contact them again, but her head hurt so much that she can't.

'Well, then call them to hurry up!' Cornelia yelled as she used some rocks to place right beside the door as the fire figures was still trying to get them.

'I can't, my head hurts,' Taranee stated as she held her head from the pain.

'I hope that Matt has rescued Will,' Hay Lin stated before she sat down to take some rest. Cornelia had managed to use the rocks to hold the door as they rest for back-up.

'They better get here soon, or we're toast,' Cornelia stated before sitting beside Taranee as she had lit up the cave.

As the three guardians was getting some rest, Matt was stunned from the hit he took earlier. 'Man, those guys are starting to piss me off,' Matt stated as he was about to take to the sky when he heard something. 'Who's there?' Matt called out as he was in his battle stance. He then picked a stone up and aimed it at the source of the sound. As the sound was getting louder, Matt threw the stone at the direction. He then heard someone shout in pain before hearing a familiar voiced. 'Irma? Is that you?' Matt asked.

'No, it is just the newswoman. Of course is me!' Irma yelled as she came out from the bushes while rubbing her head from the impact after Matt threw the stone at her.

'Ooops, my bad,' Matt stated as Irma grunt from the pain on her forehead.

'So, where are the others?' Elyon asked, noticing that Matt was alone.

'We got separated, I was trying to get Will back some weird birg caught her. The others went the other direction to hide from those weird looking creatures,' Matt explained as he noticed that Caleb and Blunk had just came uut of the bushes.

'Blunk help Matt track Will,' Blunk stated.

'Thanks Blunk, but I think me and Elyon will find her,' Matt stated as Blunk sigh.

'But you can track down the other three guardians,' Matt said, which lighten Blunks mood as he wanted to find the others.

'And why do I have a feeling that something is watching us?' Irma stated, looking around the bushes.

'Maybe, or maybe it's just your head getting mash up,' Matt joke. Irma stuck out her tongue at him.

'Guys, we don't have time to sit around, we need to find the others,' Elyon stated, as they stopped fooling around.

'So, me and Elyon will find Will, while you three go and find Taranee, Cornelia and Hay Lin,' Matt stated as the others nodded.

'Well then, let's go,' Caleb said as they separated to save the others.

* * *

Back on Heatherfield, Stephen was doing the announcement without any problem as he was having fun. 'Irma's right, this is fun,' Stephen stated after he finished with the announcement. 'I wonder what is taking her so long,' Stephen said as he checked his watch. He wondered what was Irma doing right now as he laid comfortable on his chair, looking at the stage.

* * *

Back in Infynos, Irma, Caleb and Blunk was tracking the girls down with Blunk sniffing for them. 'Blunk, can you go any faster,' Irma complained as she was sweating a lot from the heat around her.

'Blunk try, but the fire around is making Blunk sweaty,' Blunk stated as Irma sigh.

'Well, this could take a while,' Caleb said, earning a glare from Irma.

'I wonder... DUCK!' Irma yelled as Caleb duck down, and in time because an arrow just flew passed past his head.

'What was that?!' Caleb asked, as he was looking around.

'Don't know, why don't you ask them!' Irma stated as she pointed at half a dozen of fire figures from behind Caleb.

'Whoa, I think we better get out of here,' Caleb stated as he ran, followed by Irma and Blunk.

'What are those things?' Irma asked while dodging another arrow.

'I don't know, I never seen these before,' Caleb said as they jumped over an uprooted tree.

'Wait, this tree was uprooted on purpose. We are getting close to the others,' Irma stated, surprising Caleb as he blink at her a few times. 'Oh please, I'm not like what Corny told you about me,' Irma stated which Caleb dodged a tree.

As they reached a dead end, they noticed that they were surrounded. 'What do we do now? We are surrounded and trapped,' Caleb stated as he picked up a stone and threw it at the fire figures, but it just melted into larva.

'Thank you Mr Obvious,' Irma said sarcastically. She then noticed that fire hated water. 'And why didn't I think of this before,' Irma said before spraying a jet of water at the fire figures. It was shouting in pain as it was turning into stones.

'Well, that was... unexpected,' Caleb said as he took a closer look on the figures.

'Blunk, can you try to track down the others?' Irma asked.

'Blunk try, but it Blunk thinks it takes time,' he stated as Irma sigh.

'Then let's go,' Irma said before looking back at Caleb as he was tapping on the stone. 'And Caleb, stop being so curious,' Irma said as Caleb look at her.

'I can't help it when I am surprise,' Caleb said as they continued their search for the others.

* * *

As Irma, Caleb and Blunk searched for the three guardians, Elyon and Matt was looking for Will as they flew around. 'Where did that bird go?' Elyon asked while searching around for any sign of the brid that flew by.

'I don't know. I swear, if that bird hurt Will, it will be a fried bird in the morning,' Matt stated as he clenched his hands.

'Matt, I think it went this way,' Elyon said as she pointed at some broken branches on the ground.

'Good, we will get you back Will,' Matt said as they headed towards the direction they'd believe the bird flew by.

* * *

As they were searching for Will, on another world, Lia-Hin and Phobos was watching the event that was happening on Infynos. 'Good, the guardians is separated,' Lia-Hin stated as Phobos grinned.

'Let's go and attack them,' Phobos suggested.

'I don't think so, they have three hearts, and they will overpower us,' Lia-Hin stated, which Phobos sigh.

'So, the heart of Meridian, Kandrakar and Earth is with them, so now, when can we find our next heart?' Phobos asked, which Lia-Hin moved his hand over the pool.

'We finally found another heart, so let's go,' Lia-Hin said as Phobos grinned evilly.

'Good job, my friend,' Phobos said as Lia-Hin opened a fold to their specific location. They then crossed the fold as they had finally found the fourth heart they were searching for. What Phobos doesn't knew was that Lia-Hin mentioned three instead of four hearts as Irma had the heart of Aquariat. Will the guardians had the upper hand if they gone into a battle with Phobos and Lia-Hin or would they fall.

* * *

**Finally! This chapter was troubling me a little as I was trying to figure whether to add this or that, you get the point. Anyway, please give me some reviews as I will try to update another chapter as soon as possible.**


	6. Saving Friends

**Cornelia : Wait, Caleb is saving us? (Did a happy dance)**

**Irma : Have you forgotten that I also saving you guys, so shut it.**

**Me : Girls, for pete's sake, read the disclaimer.**

**Cornelia : storyLover58 does not own W.I.T.C.H., or any other stuff of the show.**

**Irma : Wait, I though that was my line?!**

**Me : You can read the disclaimer in the next chapter, so stop arguing you two!**

**Cornelia : We are so not arguing.**

**Irma : Yeah! Except the fact that Corny is always an annoying girl.**

**Cornelia : Hey!**

**Me : (Sigh) On with the story...**

* * *

Chapter 6 : Saving Friends

Irma, Caleb and Blunk was searching for the others as they went through the forest filled with weird creatures. 'This place is getting creepy in a sec,' Irma stated as she jumped over a tree.

'Tell me about it, this place is weird,' Caleb stated, agreeing with Irma's commented.

'Blunk think Blunk getting closer,' he said as they noticed some stones laying around the forest.

'Well, I guess we could say that they were here,' Irma said as she took up one of the branch, taking a closer look at it.

'But where are they?' Caleb asked as he look around.

'Maybe they headed that way,' Irma said, pointing at some holes on the tree trunk.

'Let's go this way,' Caleb said as they followed the trail of fallen branches and crumbled rocks.

'I wonder what would Corny say if we found them,' Irma commented as she imagined the look on Cornelia's face.

'Irma, this is no time to think. We need to look for them,' Caleb said, snapping Irma out of her day dream.

'You're no fun like Corny, you know that,' Irma said as she crossed her arms.

'Girls, why do they even bother of what we say,' Caleb said softly as he jumped down a small cliff.

'What was that?' Irma asked, hearing Caleb's mumbling voiced.

'Nothing, just wondering where the others are,' Caleb said as he tried to hide what he said earlier.

'Blunk thinks Caleb got busted,' Blunk stated as Caleb glare at him.

'Look, you can say all you want, but we need to find the others,' Irma said as Caleb nodded. He was glad that Irma had dropped the subject between them, for now, as they contiued to search.

* * *

Meanwhile, Elyon and Matt was picking up the trail of Will as they saw some trees branches broken and some stones being tossed around on the ground. 'I guess Will put up a fight,' Matt said as thye flew over the trees.

'That means that she won't go down that easily,' Elyon said as they heard someone was talking, and it was a different language.

'Shh... I think something's down on the ground,' Matt said as he look around for any sign of the creatures.

'There!' Elyon yelled as she pointed at a figure hiding behind a tree. They both flew towards it as it was about to run away. Matt flew fast enough to catch its arm.

'Who are you?' Matt asked as the figure turned around. Matt was surprised that it was a creature that almost looks like a human.

'What's wrong Matt?' Elyon asked as she landed beside him. She was as surprised as Matt uponed noticing the figure.

'I think we need to ask him where the bird took Will,' Matt suggested as Elyon nodded.

'Let me ask him, it seems frighten at you since you scared it,' Elyon said before Matt let the figure go before Elyon walked up to it. As it was about to turn around and run, Elyon tried to calm it down. 'Easy there, we just want to talk,' Elyon said calmly as she slowly approached the figure. It then relaxes as Elyon touched it's hand. She then pulled it out of the shadow before revealing that it was the inhabitants of Infynos. Elyon then gave it a calm smile before looking back at Matt. 'See, we don't have to act violently,' Elyon stated as Matt crossed his arms.

'Let's hurry up and find Will,' Matt stated as Elyon looked back at the figure.

'Hey, can you tell me something?' Elyon asked. The figure shook it's head, which Elyon smile as it understood her language. 'Did you by chance see a nird flew by here? It got one of our friend,' Elyon asked as it was pointing up into the sky. Elyon and Matt then looked up and wondered why did he pointed up. As Elyon looked back at the figure, it was still pointing at the sky.

'It think it wants to distract us,' Matt stated as Elyon glare at him.

'Come on Matt, at least try to cheer up a little,' Elyon said as she look back at the figure who was pointing at another direction, towards the forest behind it.

'Great, now it want us to look there,' Matt said sarcastically.

'No, I think it want us to head that way,' Elyon said she got up before heading into the forest where the figure pointed earlier. Matt sigh before following Elyon into the forest as the figure ran away.

* * *

Back at the search for the three guardians, Irma was getting a drink of water as she used the water she created and forming it into a bubble. She then let Caleb had a drink before dispersing the water. 'Well, it's safe to say that we are lost,' Irma said as she glared at Blunk, who failed to search for the girls for quite sometime.

'So, where shall we head then?' Caleb asked as he look around.

'We could head towards over there,' Irma suggested as she pointed at the mountain.

'Maybe, caz I think I see some fire creatures on the mountain right now. Which it is hitting the mountain wall, I wonder what are they doing?' Caleb stated before asking. This had caught Irma's attention as she flew up to take a closer look, leaving Caleb and Blunk on the ground. As she headed to the mountain, she noticed that the was a rock fall recently from where the fire creatures was hitting it. Irma could guess that the others were behind the other side of the rocks as she flew back to join the others. She landed beside Caleb before telling about what she'd discovered. 'I think they are hiding on that mountain,' Irma stated as she pointed at the creatures.

'Then let's go, I don't want to hear what Cornelia will say,' Caleb said as Irma nodded. She then flew towards the mountain as Caleb and Blunk ran towards it.

Irma had reached the mountain side earlier than the others before trying to shoot down the fire creatures. 'Burn out!' Irma yelled as she prayed some water jets at the fire creatures. The creatures was running away as the fire on it was taken out by the water before turning into stone.

In the cave, Hay Lin heard something outside as she placed her hand by her ear. 'I think I hear something,' Hay Lin said to the others.

'I hope that it is not those monsters,' Cornelia said as she lift a small stone.

As they noticed that the doorway was sliced into half, Cornelia threw the stone at the source of it. She then heard someone yelp out of pain before yelling, which sh realised the voiced that it was someone who she'd recognised from anywhere. 'Irma? Is that you?' Cornelia asked as the dust settled.

'No, it is the pizza delivery service. Of course it's me, Corny! And why did you threw a stone at me!?' Irma yelled as she entered the cave while she rubbed her forehead.

'Sorry Irma, I though you were something else,' Cornelia said as Hay Lin gave Irma a hug, which she felt like she was being squeeze.

'Oh Irma, thanks for rescuing us,' Hay Lin stated as she pulled out of the hug.

'Hey, no sweat. But still, I think someone owe me an apology,' Irma said before looking at Cornelia, who fling her hair and some feathers came out of her hair.

'I told you I though you were something else,' Cornelia stated innocently as Caleb and Blunk had entered the cave, panting for breath.

'Man, you girls know just how to hide,' Caleb said before leaning against the wall of the cave.

'Caleb,' Cornelia called out before giving him a hug.

'Blunk want hug,' Blunk stated as he crossed his arms.

'Oh Blunk, I know you want to, but you still reek,' Cornelia said as she look back at Caleb.

'Can those two ever stop meeting like this?' Irma asked sarcastically, earning her a glare from Cornelia.

'Guys, we need to find Will, cause I have a feeling that she is in deep trouble,' Taranee said as she stood between Irma and Hay Lin.

'Can you track her?' Caleb asked as he pulled out of the hug.

'I don't think so, my head still hurts,' Taranee said as she placed her hand on her head.

'T, you and Hay Lin stay here, the rest of us will find Will,' Cornelia said before they all nodded together. As Taranee took a seat beside Hay Lin, Irma, Cornelia, Caleb and Blunk went to find Will. Cornelia was carrying Caleb, as she doesn't wanted to get her hands dirty, so Irma had to carry Blunk as they flew over the forest.

* * *

Meanwhile, Will was still in the grip of the bird as they flew closer to a weird looking mountain. 'Where are you taking me?' Will asked as she look at the bird. But it didn't answered her nor did it look at her as it was getting closer. 'Fine, Mr Quiet-Mouth, but why are you taking me to that mountain?' Will asked as she noticed something was amiss about the place. What happened next was unexpected, the bird let go of Will above the mountain before flying away, leaving a very confused Will behind. 'Oookay... That was... unexpected,' Will said as she rub the back of her head. She could find her friends, but she had a feeling that the bird took her to the mountain for a reason. So she went into the cave in the mountain as she began investigating the place. As she was walking, she saw a bright light at the end of the cave. She went closer to have a closer look. Upon reaching the end of the cave, she was shocked at the view, it was like she was in a palace. It was filled with pictures and there was a thrown in the middle of the hall. Nearby the throw chair, there were chunks of rocks and debris laying there. 'I think that is what the Oracle was talking about,' Will said softly as she went towards the thrown. She then felt some evil magic around her as the heart was shining. 'Okay, this is bad,' Will stated as the rocks began to shake. Will wanted to run out the place, but something told her not to as she wanted to know what happened.

* * *

As Will was in the mountain, Elyon and Matt was still searching for Will as they came across the bird who took Will away. Matt spotted it from the ground before flying up towards it. 'Matt! Where are you going?' Elyon asked as she noticed that Matt had took flight.

'That's the bird that took Will,' Matt stated as he stopped mid-air.

'I don't think it has Will right now,' Elyon stated as she pointed at the bird legs, which Matt noticed that the bird wasn't carrying Will anymore.

'Why that bird... I'm going to roast it!' Matt stated as he was about to shoot it down, but Elyon grab his arm.

'Wait, let's not be too hasty here. I think we better head towards that mountain as it was flying away from it,' Elyon said as she pointed at the mountain, which was about a few metres away from them. Matt sigh before calming down, which Elyon let go of his arm before looking back at the bird.

'Fine, let's go,' Matt stated as they headed towards the mountain, figuring Will would be there.

* * *

Back inside the mountain, Will noticed that the rocks and the debris was raising itself off the ground as it was sticking together. As the rocks began to make one giant rock, there was a bright light emitted from it, which Will covered her eyes from the bright light. When Will opened her eyes, she was shocked as the rock had became a figure as it was mourning Will then took in a big breath before finding her courage to talk to it. 'Excuse me,' Will began as it caught the figure attention.

'Who are you? And what are you doing in my throw room?' it asked.

'I am the Guardian of the Infinite Dimension. I was summoned here to investigate about a sto... fugitive,' Will stated, almost saying about the heart, which was taken away. She figured the figure she was speaking to would be the wielder of the heart.

'The Guardian of the Infinite Dimension? I heard of you, but who is this fugitive?' it asked as Will started to explain about it. The figure understood what was Will was talking about and was shocked as he realised that the fugitive was the person who attacked him.

'Yes, he attack me, and I think he took the heart from me. And my name is Grendai,' he spoke as Will shook hands with him.

'Nice to meet you, but what is happening to the world?' Will asked, which made Grendai realised that the world was dying.

'I think the world is dying, as someone took the heart with force, so I need your help to search for the heart for me, can you help me?' he asked.

'We will try our best to look for it,' Will said. Grendai was happy that Will was willing to help him take back the heart to the rightful owner. Just then Will noticed that Matt and Elyon had just arrived at the palace. 'Hey guys,' Will said, waving at them as Matt quickly went to her, giving her a hug.

'Will, I though I lost you,' Matt stated as he pulled out of the hug.

'Well, I'm here. Matt, I would like you to meet Grendai, the wielder of the heart of Infynos,' Will said as Matt gave him a handshake.

'Nice to meet you,' Matt said, trying to be polite as he could. Grendai gave him a smile before looking at Elyon and noticing that she held the heart of Light. And by the rob she wore, he figured she could be the queen.

'And nice to meet you, milady,' he said as Elyon gave him a smile.

'So, Will, are you alright?' Elyon asked.

'Yeah, but this is not over yet. I have confirm that Phobos has came here, and he has a friend,' Will stated as Elyon and Matt looked at each other.

'Who is this friend of his?' Elyon asked, wanting to know more.

'I think we all know, it is Lia-Hin. He wanted to get Irma a few months ago, which he broke Cedric and Miranda out to get her. But now, he and Phobos are after hearts, which it got from bad, to worse. And I think we better find them even sooner as I have a feeling they just found another heart.' Will explained as Elyon gasped.

'I hope he doesn't attack Meridian,' Elyon stated as she look at Matt, which he sigh.

Will Phobos and Lia-Hin attack Meridian? Did they taken another heart as Will had said? And how will they find them?

* * *

**Well, sorry for letting you guys for waiting so long. Been having a major problem with this chapter as I had to rewrite it, twice! Anyway, I have finally finished it and I need some reviews. Thanks...**


	7. Bragging Annoyance

**Cornelia : I hope that Irma won't be bragging about saving us.**

**Me : Well... You better put on some earplugs as this chapter will be about it.**

**Cornelia : You've got to be kidding me.**

**Irma : I can't wait to brag about you, Corny.**

**Me : Irma, I though you came here to read the discalimer.**

**Irma : Right, cause I wanted to, storyLover58 does not own W.I.T.C.H., and any other stuff of the show. I can't wait to see on Corny's face when I do that.**

**Cornelia : Do what? And don't call me Corny!**

**Me : *Sigh* On with the story...**

* * *

Chapter 7 : Bragging Annoyance

'Irma, for once, can you stop bragging about saving us! Your bragging is so getting on my nerves,' Cornelia complained as she carried Caleb across the forest while trying to ignore Irma's brag, about her saving them.

'I can't help it when I save you guys from those fire creatures without any problem,' Irma stated as she carried Blunk, which she tried not to throw up upon the smell of the passling.

'But can you just shut it!' Cornelia stated as she wanted to have some peace.

'Who got attack by those fire creatures? And who did... Whoa!' Irma didn't finished bragging as she felt something grabbing her ankle.

'Finally, some peace,' Cornelia said as she noticed that she had raised a vein to catch Irma's leg which caught her off guard.

'Corny! Get your vein off of me right now!' Irma yelled at Cornelia as she flew further away. Irma sigh before dropping Blunk, which he landed on the ground, hard.

'Why Irma drop Blunk?' he asked as he rubbed where it hurts.

'Because I need to get untie from this stupid vein!' Irma yelled as she drained the vein out of water before she broke free of it. She then carried Blunk before catching up with the others. 'That Corny will think twice before doing a trick like that,' Irma said softly as she flew above the forest.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the mountain, Will, Elyon and Matt was having a chat with Grendai, the former wielder of the heart of Infynos. 'And so, you're telling me that the bird who took me was your pet?' Will asked out of surprised. Grendai shook his head as Will sigh.

'No wonder it took Will instead the others, but how did it know who I was?' Will asked as Grendai placed his hand on his chin.

'I told it that to find someone who can help me to put me back together again. But I guess he scared you guys a little,' Grendai said with a smile.

'No kidding,' Will stated as she crossed her arms.

'So, what does the heart of Infynos do?' Elyon asked, changing the subject.

'The heart can give the wielder the ability over fire, attack with sonic waves, makes a fire barrier around you and you can even shoot out blue fire,' Grendai explained as Will looked at Elyon, which she looked back at Will.

'And can we track the heart?' Will asked, looking back at Grendai.

'No, it cannot be tracked down,' he stated as Will sigh as she knew what he would answer.

'Well gang, I think it's time we find the others and head back home. Tomorrow, we will head to Kandrakar to tell him about what we found,' Will said as the others nodded. Will then faced Grendai, as she wanted to thank him for having a talked about the heart and the fact that Phobos was there. They then left the mountain to search for the others.

* * *

As they were joining back with the others, Phobos and Lia-Hin was in another world as it was freezing cold. 'What world is this!' Phobos asked while yelling.

'I think we are in the world of Anric, which it is filled with snow and cold whether,' Lia-Hin explained as they struggled to walk through the snow.

'And how do we find this heart?' Phobos asked, wondering whether they should looked for it or head back.

'We need to find it in a castle made out of crystal and snow. Because that's where the heart will be,' Lia-Hin stated as they found a shelter nearby. They quickly head into the cave to get out of the crazy snow storm.

'Finally, some protection from that curses snow storm,' Phobos said as he clench one of his hand.

'You can use the heart of Infynos to get through the storm, Phobos,' Lia-Hin stated as Phobos glare at him.

'Why didn't you tell me earlier!?' Phobos asked while yelling at Lia-Hin as he was about to shoot him with fireballs. But he calmed down later as Lia-Hin shook his head.

'Because I don't want anybody to hear that we got another heart,' Lia-Hin explained as Phobos sigh.

'And how are we going to get to the castle?' Phobos asked.

'Easy, we just use the heart to get through the storm and find the castle. Then use the heart to melt through the wall and we find the heart of Anric,' Lia-Hin explained his plan.

'What is so special about this heart anyway?' Phobos asked, wanting to find out more about the heart of Anric.

'It grants the wielder the ability to throw ice projectiles at your target, freeze anything, making an exact copy of the wielder through ice and it can even shoot out water, but not won't sufficient as shooting out ice,' Lia-Hin described about the heart as Phobos grinned evilly.

'So, who is going to wield this heart?' Phobos asked, wanting to wield the heart.

'That would be me, because I can control water even better,' Lia-Hin stated as Phobos grunt.

'Are you saying that I can't manipulate water?' Phobos asked, in disturbance of being called weak on another way.

'No, my friend, it is because I want to have a small talk with my nemesis,' Lia-Hin stated as he clenched his hands.

'I see, so you want the heart to take your nemesis down, am I right?' Phobos asked.

'Yes, my friend,' Lia-Hin answered.

'Then you may have it as you want to have your revenge of yours,' Phobos agreed with Lia-Hin as he wield the heart.

* * *

As the two villians waited for the storm to slow down, Irma, Cornelia, Caleb and Blunk was still searching for Will, Elyon and Matt. 'You know you just earn yourself another bragging, Corny,' Irma stated as Cornelia glare at her.

'Irma, don't you dare brag about what you did earlier,' Cornelia stated. Caleb just rolled his eyes as he was being carried.

'Girls, why is they always wanting to show off,' Caleb said softly as Cornelia almost heard what Caleb had said.

'What was that?' Cornelia asked.

'Nothing,' Caleb answered.

'So, where do you think they went?' Irma asked, realising that they were just flying around with nowhere to go.

'Good question,' Cornelia said as she stopped mid-air, as well as Irma.

'Well, we could just head fly around and look for them,' Irma suggested.

'No, it will take us months to search the entire place,' Cornelia stated.

'Now what do we do?' Caleb asked.

'No clue,' Cornelia said as she sigh.

'Well, for once, you two could stop arguing. And two, we are just below you,' a voice said as the girls look below them. They were surprised that it was Will who called them, and who was beside her was Elyon and Matt.

'Guys, it's so good to see you!' Cornelia said as she flew towards them, followed by Irma.

'Yeah, me too,' Will said as she helped Cornelia carried Caleb. Will was surprised as how heavy he was now, and was surprised that Cornelia had the strength to carry Caleb. But she knew that Cornelia could carry Caleb that easily was because she was the guardian of Earth anyway. 'What have you been eating?' Will asked as she was having a little problem carrying Caleb.

'What? I got a big appetite,' Caleb said defensibly.

'Hey Will, can you believe that I actually save Corny from trouble without any problems,' Irma said, which Cornelia glare at her as Irma was bragging about it right now, again.

'Irma, I know you save them, but we always save your sorry butt a few times more than you saving us,' Will said as Irma stared at her with her eyes widely open.

'How many? Wait, let me count, you only save us... three times only. While we save you about ten times,' Cornelia said as Irma sigh out of being beaten as she was staring at Cornelia dumbfolded. She wanted to protest, but nothing came out of her mouth as she open and closes her mouth a few times already. She then closed her eyes as she breath in a big breathe as she sigh.

'Fine, I will stop bragging if you guys stop with your bragging,' Irma fianlly said before hearing her friends giggled.

'Let's go and get Taranee and Hay Lin and get out of this oven,' Will said as Cornelia and Irma led the way to the cave they came from earlier.

'I so need a good bathe after this,' Cornelia said as Elyon flew pass them.

'Hey, wait for us!' Will yelled as she noticed that Matt and Elyon was ahead oh them, as well as Irma as she was leading the way. They then tried to catch up to them as they were carrying Caleb.

'Caleb, you seriously need to loose some weight,' Cornelia complained as she was getting tired.

'And I though Irma need to loose weight,' Will stated.

They were flying towards the cave which the girls hid earlier. Once they reached the cave, they noticed that Taranee and Hay Lin was still in the cave. They were waiting for them as they yawned. 'Took you guys long enough,' Taranee said as she got up.

'Sorry guys, but hey, we're here. Now let's go home, I'm tired,' Will said before she took out the heart to open a fold to Heatherfield. They all crossed the fold back to the city. They landed in the basement of the Silver Dragon, which Will then transform the girls back to normal as well as Matt from his Shagon form.

'Bye guys,' Elyon said before opening a fold to Meridian. Blunk jumped through the fold first as he wanted to head back to his place. Cornelia then gave Caleb a pecked on his cheek before he went through the fold. Elyon then followed them through the fold after they all said their goodbyes.

'Well, that's a wrap,' Irma said as she check the time. 'Oh crap! I totally forgotten that I left Stephen at the studio at the stadium! I need to go,' Irma stated as she hurriedly ran to the foor before heading out the basement and out the restaurant as she was heading towards the stadium.

Will had nothing to say as Irma had to run towards the door at great speed. 'Man, that girl has to keep track on stuff,' Taranee said, snapping Will out of her day dream.

'Matt, how about you and me head to my place? My mom is having pizza for dinner,' Will said as Matt smile.

'Sure, I can tell my parents about me visiting your place,' Matt stated as they left the basement after saying their goodbyes.

'Do you think Irma will tell Stephen about us?' Taranee asked, which the others stare at her.

'Who ever gave you that idea?' Cornelia asked.

'Just asking,' Taranee said as she sat down on the bed.

'You have a point though. I wonder whether Irma can keep the secret from Stephen, as she has the biggest loud mouth of all of us,' Cornelia said as the two girls stare at her.

'And I though that Corny here is always the one to talk that much,' Hay Lin said as Cornelia glare at her.

'I do not!' Cornelia protested.

'Don't worry about Irma, I know that she won't tell Stephen about our secret, I hope,' Hay Lin said as Cornelia sigh.

'I hope your right Hay Lin,' Taranee stated.

* * *

Irma had to take the bus to the stadium as it was a few kilometres from the Silver Dragon. 'Man, I should have just use teletransport to get to the stadium,' Irma stated softly as she sat beside the window, looking out to the city of Heatherfield.

As the bus had finally reached the stadium, Irma ran out of the bus towards the stadium as fast as she could. Once she reaches the door, she burst into the building and hurriedly went to the studio to look for Stephen. As she was at the door, she took a big breathe before opening the door. Once she had opened the door, she noticed that Stephen was still at his sit, watching out into the concert as it was still on. Irma breathe in a sigh of relief that the concert wasn't over yet. 'Hey Stephen,' Irma said as she went to closer to him.

'Hey Irma, what took you so long?' Stephen asked as he turned his chair around.

'Well, you see, Will accidentally took the wrong box for the party and Corny was having trouble with hanging with the streamers.' Irma explained as she took a seat beside Stephen.

'I see that it took you guys to finally finish the decoration that long. But on the other hand, I think I have the skills to become the next D.J. for K-Ship, apart from you that is,' Stephen said as Irma gave him a kiss on his cheek.

'That is for making me happy about your achievement,' Irma said as she sat back down.

'So Irma, I can see that you have something, like a big secret that you are hiding from me,' Stephen said as he noticed that Irma was having a troubled look.

'Secret? What secret? I can never hold a secret from my boyfriend. Not even my friends and my family, apart from my brother of course, but still, what are you talking about?' Irma asked as though she doesn't knew anything about it. She knew this would make Stephen even more curious, as it was a dead end to hide it.

'Irma, whenever people keep secrets from me, I know about it. And by the looks on your face, I say that you have something big you're keeping me from,' Stephen explained. Irma was surprised that Stephen had realised that she was keeping a secret from him. She was now in deep water as she tried to find a way to explain about her secret, about her being the guardian.

'Well, you see, I er... I have a new thing,' Irma started, as she was struggling to explain clearly. _'Great explaining Irma,'_ she though as she tried to smile.

'Irma, tell me what are you hiding from me,' Stephen said, which Irma sigh as she had no choice.

'Well. here goes nothing. Are you ready for some big adventure Stephen?' Irma asked, as she would regret it.

'What kind of big adventure?' Stephen asked, starting to get much more curious abouth what was Irma hiding from him

'Well, you see...' Irma then explained about her being the Guardian of the Infinite Dimension, about Phobos and Nerissa, her being the wielder of the heart and Cedric escaping. Irma knew that her friends would never let her through as she had tell Stephen about their biggest secret, about W.I.T.C.H.. Irma would regret about telling Stephen about their second identity, and she would regret it big time.

* * *

**Well, I have another story I had made a few weeks ago. I will still continue with this story, as well as my other story, which I only made 2 chapters on it. Anyway, I hope you readers post some reviews as I seriously need it. And lastly, this part is from the comics where Irma has explained about their guardian identity and their task. And yes, there will be an argument between her and her friends.**


	8. Secrets Being Revealed

**Will : Wait, what? Did Irma just tell Stephen about our secret?!**

**Cornelia : I think it looks that way. She is so going to regret it.**

**Me : But you girls won't be arguing soon, and now, for the disclaimer.**

**Will : storyLover58 does not own W.I.T.C.H., or any other things of the show.**

**Me : Now on with the most painful chapter of this story...**

* * *

Chapter 8 : Secrets Being Revealed

Irma had regreted about telling Stephen about their secret. Her friends would be angry at her about it. Matt found out about their secret by accident, but this, Irma had to tell Stephen, but not on accident. She sigh as she entered her house as she was feeling sicked of everything. 'How am I going to explain this,' Irma said softly as she headed up the stairs to her bedroom. But Stephen had promised her that he would keep the secret from anyone, even if it means from his family. She just hoped that he won't tell her friends nor would he followed them on a quest. As she sat on her bed, she wondered whether he would keep hios promised.

Flashback:

Irma had finished explaining to Stephen about W.I.T.C.H., and what they do. Stephen just stare at her in disbelief as he tried to find words to speak. 'Stephen, I know this is much to take in, but can you do me a favour?' Irma asked as Stephen just shook his head. 'Can you keep this secret from everybody? Even my friends?' Irma asked as she look down on the ground.

'I... don't know what to say. But for you, I will keep my promise,' Stephen said as he gave Irma a warm hug.

'Thanks Stephen, you can always make me happy,' Irma said as she hug back.

'But why didn't you tell me you can control water? Or change the colour of fabric? And Mind control on people?' Stephen asked as Irma looked up to him.

'Because we have to make sure nobody finds out about our second identity, and we don't anybody hurting our friends, especially the love ones. If I told my dad, he wouldn't let this down as he is a policeman too,' Irma explained as Stephen gave her a smile.

'I understand. I promise you that I won't tell anyone, not even my family,' Stephen sad as Irma smile back.

'I know you won't, and you jsut earn something,' Irma said before giving Stephen a kiss on his lips. But what comes next for Irma won't be comfortable as she had to hide it from her friends, and her best friend.

End Flashback

Irma felt as though she made a wrong decision of telling Stephen. But it was too late as she already did. Irma wondered whether her friends would know about it as she laid on her bed. 'Irma! Time for dinner!' Anna called out from the kitchen.

'Okay mom!' Irma yelled back as she got up fro her bed. 'I just hope nothing will goes back from now,' Irma said softly as she descended the stairs to the dining table. _'I just hope I'm right,'_ Irma though as she grab a seat.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the world of Anric, Phobos and Lia-Hin had finally spotted the castle as they was walking through the storm. 'Here we are, Phobos,' Lia-Hin as he pointed at the castle.

'And now, for the heart,' Phobos stated as they approached the castle. The castle was made out of ice and crystal as the walls was white in colour. There was a dome on the castle which Phobos guess it was meant to keep the storm out. They approached the wall and noticed that it was 40 feet tall as they looked up. They noticed that there was guards on the wall, but luckily for them, they didn't noticed their break-in. They made a hole small enough for them to get in the castle before finding the heart. 'We are close to the heart,' Lia-Hin whispered to Phobos as they stopped at the corner of a building. They looked out and saw that there was a couple of guards nearby, having a chat. Lia-Hin spotted some cloak nearby and he took two of it. Both of the cloak they wore was red, which was perfect for them. They then walked out of the corner of the building and passed the two guards. 'Good plan, Lia-Hin,' Phobos whispered as they passed by some stalls and the people.

'Well, we do stick out like a sore thumb,' Lia-Hin whispered back. He then noticed some kind of palace nearby. He figured that the heart could be in the palace, so they headed towards the palace. At the door of the palace, there was two pairs of guards watching by the door.

'How do we get pass them?' Phobos asked.

'Easy, just use the heart of Infynos and shoot a small fire at the hay wagon nearby,' Lia-Hin stated as he pointed at the wagon by the stall. Phobos smirked before he used the heart to shoot a small fire at the hay, which it made the hay on fire instantly. The four guards noticed this and hurried tried to find a way to put it out. Phobos and Lia-Hin had noticed that the door was now vulnerable and hurriedly approaced the door. Once they reached the door, they quickly entered the palace before they heard that the guards had returned to their post.

'Now, let's find us a heart,' Lia-Hin stated as they walked down the halls.

* * *

Back in Heatherfield, at one of the houses, an alarm was being sounded. 'Wake up Will. You are going to be late for school,' the alarm clock said as Will groan.

'Alright, alright. I will,' Will said as she got up from her bed. She then exited her bedroom and headed to the bathroom to wash up. Susan noticed that her daugther woken up. 'Morning Will,' she said as she read the newspaper.

'Morning mom,' Will said in a sleepy tone as she entered the bathroom before closing the door.

Susan just stare at the bathroom door and wondered what made her a little grumpy. 'Maybe she woke up on the wrong side of the bed,' she said softly as she went back to her business.

Will then got out of the bathroom before heading back to her bedroom for a change of clothes. As she entered her bedroom, she found out that her alarm clock read 7.23 am. _'Well, at least it isn't that early,'_ Will thought as she wore her usual clothes. Pink sweater with a red shirt and a blue jeans. She then wore the heart around her neck as she headed back out her bedroom to join her mom for breakfast.

'So Will, what say you and I have fun this weekend?' Susan asked as Will stare as her.

'Erm... I can't mom, I have er... have an important project with my friends,' Will explained as she had to find Phobos.

'Well, okay sweety, today is Friday, so hurry up to school,' Susan said as Will grab a raisin filled toast and placed it into their new toaster. The old one had been given to Irma as her toaster had been spoiled. She was now happy that their new toaster won't be complaining that much anymore. As her bread had finished toasted, she took it out and ate her toast.

After Will had finished her breakfast, she quickly headed downstairs. She saw that Taranee was on her way to school, so she joined her. 'Morning Taranee,' Will called out as she went towards her.

'Oh, hey Will,' Taranee said.

'So, what shall we do today?' Will asked, which she knew what Taranee would answer.

'I think we need to head to Kandrakar to tell the Oracle about what we found,' Taranee stated as Will was right.

'Yeah, I still can't believe that we missed Phobos and Lia-Hin again,' Will said.

'Hey, it can't get any worse now can it?' Taranee asked, as Will glare at her.

'Taranee, I think you have jinxed it,' Will stated.

'Ooops,' Taranee stated as they were now outside the school gate.

'Hey guys,' Hay Lin called out as she headed towards them, followed by Cornelia.

'Have you guys seen Irma? I don't seem to see her anywhere,' Cornelia said as she look around.

'No, but I think here they come now,' Will said as she pointed at Irma as she was walking with Stephen.

Irma noticed that her friends was waiting for her at the gate. _'Oh great, just what I need,'_ Irma though as she approched them. 'Hey gals,' Irma said as she waved to them. She tried to cover what she told Stephen yesterday as she put on her normal smile.

'Irma, we have to go to Kandrakar later, and I also have a question for you,' Will said as Irma looked at her.

'Shoot,' Irma stated.

'How in the world did you get the outfit you wore yesterday?' Will asked, as she had wondered about it last night after she went home.

'Well you see, the heart can actually change my clothes anyway I wanted,' Irma said as she held the heart.

'Great, now you can change whenever you wanted,' Hay Lin said in a delighted way.

'No can do Hay Lin, wearing those weird outfits makes me sick,' Irma said as she shivered as she remembered wearing the red dress and a big bow on her head was the most disgusting dress she ever wore.  
**(The clothes was from E is for Enemy.)**

'Irma, I will wait for you at the K-Ship studio, alright?' Stephen asked as Irma shook her head yes.

'See you there Stephen,' Irma said as she pecked his cheek before he entered the building.

'Wow, Irma, you finally found the guy who appreciates your personality,' Will said as she noticed Irma's dreamy eyes.

'Yeah, I know,' Irma said.

'So, what's on your mind right now Irma?' Taranee asked.

'Well for once, I think a little date with Stephen tomorrow would be great,' Irma said as the others stare at her,

'You mean you are going out with him this Saturday?' Cornelia asked as she can't believe it.

'Yup, what's wrong Corny? Jealous?' Irma asked as she was teasing her.

'What? Me? Jealous? No way,' Cornelia said as she turned her back on Irma.

'I think it's great,' Hay Lin said as she gave Irma a high five.

'Well, I better head to the radio station, bye guys,' Irma said as she left the gang. What she doesn't know was that Taranee had read her mind and she didn't liked it one bit.

'Guys, I have a some nad news,' Taranee stated as they three girls looked at her.

'What's wrong?' Will asked, concerned of what her friend would say.

'It is about Irma,' Taranee began as the others look at each other.

'What's wrong with her?' Cornelia asked.

'She told Stephen about our biggest secret last night,' Taranee said as the girls gasped.

'You mean that Irma did tell Stephen about W.I.T.C.H.!' Cornelia yelled as a few students stare at them. But they then mind their own business later.

'Quiet Corny. Anyway, what else did you find out? 'Will asked while Cornelia grunt.

'I don't know, I only read her mind a little,' Taranee stated as she sigh.

'During recess, we will ask Irma about it then, and I think that she would regret it,' Cornelia said as the others agreed.

'And what about Stephen?' Hay Lin asked.

'What about him? He already know our secret, so we have no choice but to tell him everything about us,' Will said, concerned about their secret.

'And what about Eric and Nigel? Do we need to tell them about us?' Taranee asked, for her and Hay Lin.

'We can't tell them, sorry but we can't tell anybody about our secret, even if it's our boyfriends,' Will said as Taranee and Hay Lin nodded.

'So, we will confront Irma during recess, but where?' Cornelia asked.

'I have the perfect location,' Will said as she place her hand under her chin. They then heard the school bell before they headed into the building. They then went to their classes as they would like to have a word with Irma later. Taranee and Hay Lin just kept on staring at Irma during their lesson. Irma didn't noticed them as she was busy thinking up a way to explain to her friends about what had happened.

* * *

It was recess time, the students rushed to the cafeteria to get their meal. But six of the students didn't head to the cafeteria, as they were heading somewhere else. 'Will, where are you taking us?' Irma asked as she was walking towards the basement door. They then headed down into the basement to hide their secret.

'Irma's right, where are you girls taking us?' Stephen asked wondering why they were in the basement.

'Well, you can stop pretending that nothing happen,' Cornelia said as they stopped at a room where they first found a portal. It was also the location that the gargoyle loose his hand as he had caught Irma before Will save her from his grasp.

'What are you talking about?' Irma asked.

'Irma, we know that you told Stephen about our secret,' Taranee began as Irma was staring at her.

'I have no idea you're talking about,' Irma said defensely.

'Irma, stop acting that you didn't tell Stephen about our secret, so spill it!' Cornelia said impatiently as she was getting annoyed.

'Fine, seems that Taranee had read my mind earlier,' Irma said as she glare at her. 'Well , you see...' Irma then explained what had happened last night with her and Stephen. He shook his head as the girls found that Stephen was okay with their secret and he promised that he would keep it secret.

'Well then, I believe that you could discuss with us yesterday before telling Stephen about our secret. What would happen with W.I.T.C.H.? And what would happen to our friends and family? And what would happen with our secret?' Taranee asked without stopping as she was asking simultaneosly.

'I didn't think about it, okay! I was having trouble with keeping secret from my family, and from Stephen was hard enough!' Irma said.

'But we have the same problem as you, Irma! I even have trouble keeping this secret from Lilian too!' Cornelia yelled back.

'Well , it is your problem, not mine!' Irma protested.

'Girls! This is no time to argue!' Will said, stopping their argument.

'What about you Will? You have no trouble keeping this secret from your mom only,' Irma said as Will stare at her.

'Look, Irma, even I have trouble with this. Did you even think twice about what would happen?' Will asked as Stephen stood beside Irma.

'I... I wasn't thinking, okay! I was having trouble with this whole keeping secret stuff,' Irma protested.

'I know how you feel Irma. I even have to come up with an excuse for Eric too,' Hay Lin said as she look down.

'Me too, we have the same problem,' Taranee said.

'But Matt...' Irma was about to say but Will stopped her from it.

'Matt accidentally found out, but we didn't tell him before he found out of the fold,' Will said.

'And you have crossed the line, Irmy,' Cornelia said as Irma glare at her.

'Hey, Corny! Will you stop being so grown up and you even use you magic to hang out with Peter!' Irma said as Cornelia gasped. Irma then realised what she had spoken and bit her lip.

'Peter and I aren't together anymore, I am still with Caleb,' Cornelia said as her eyes was beginning to become watery.

'Irma, tell us, how are we going to protect Stephen when our enemies found out about it,' Will asked as Irma looked at Stephen.

'I... don't know...' Irma said as a tear was streaming down her cheek. She was upset that she'd had to talk about it as she knew this would happened sooner or later. But she didn't expected that this would happened.

'Come on, let's head back,' Taranee said as they headed back towards the surface. Irma knew this would come as she looking down while holding Stephen's arm. She knew that she would regret it, and she wasn't even thinking twice of what she'd said to her friends. And now, her friends was angry and upset of her. She just hoped that they would dropped it and returned back to their normal ways. She also hoped that Stephen won't get in any trouble as they were on their mission. She hope everything would be alright.

* * *

**Well, it took me a while to figure a way for Irma's friends to have a word with her. But here it is, readers. Now give me some reviews as I am hunger for more reviews.**


	9. The Stolen Heart

**Irma : Why did you have to make me so miserable?**

**Me : I'm just following the story, now for the disclaimer.**

**Irma : storyLover58 does not own W.I.T.C.H., or any other things from the show.**

**Me : Great, now on with...**

**Irma : Whoa, hold up! Can you retype the previous chapter? I don't think it suits me.**

**Me : What's done been done, now to continue with the story...**

* * *

Chapter 9 : The Stolen Heart

Irma was at home, while her friends had went to Kandrakar to talk to the Oracle about their discoveries. She wanted to get into the bathroom as soon as possible as the water could calmed her down. She didn't followed her friends because she doesn't wanted to be with them for a while. She wanted to be left alone, even from Stephen. Once in the bathroom, she filled the tub with water before going into the tub. She doesn't care whether she left her clothes on as she wanted her troubles to flow away. She was now calming down as she lay in the tub. Her parents was visiting a friend while her brother had to go to his friend house for a project he had to do. She was feeling happy that she could stay in the tub as long as she wanted to before her parents came home.

In Kandrakar, the girls was telling about what they found on Infynos to the Oracle. 'I see, and Phobos has taken the heart, but the wielder is alright. That is good news, but I fear that he and his friend has taken another heart,' the Oracle stated as the girls gasped.

'What!? Where did he take the heart now?' Will asked as she was getting concerned.

'I don't know, but I felt that one of the heart has been taken away,' the Oracle stated as the girls looked at each other. 'And something else is troubling you guardians, care to tell me?' the Oracle asked as he noticed that the girls was feeling upset. He knew that it involved with the water guardian as she didn't come with them.

'Well Oracle, our friend, Irma, has kinda told one of her boyfriend about us,' Will began to explain.

'And you want me to find away to erase her memory? I cannot do that, but if she wants to tell this specific person, then let it be for it is fate,' the Oracle stated as the girls was getting confused.

'I just don't want him to get hurt,' Will said.

'Don't let this small problem worry you, guardian, as it only distract you from your fate,' the Oracle said as Will smile. She understood what the Oracle meant and she had to let it go, even though it was Irma's problem, not theirs.

'Oracle, can I ask you a question?' Hay Lin asked as she wanted to ask about something that was bugging her.

'You may Air Guardian,' the Oracle said as Hay Lin cleared her throat.

'Can we tell... our friends about us?' Hay Lin asked as she was rubbing her back of her head.

'It is your own choice guardian, not mine. If you want to tell your friends, you must make sure that it won't let your emotions get to you,' the Oracle stated as Hay Lin looked at Taranee.

'No way, I'm not going to tell Nigel about us. It is far too dangerous for us telling them if our enemy knew about it. What would happen if Phobos capture him?' Taranee asked, in concerned of Nigel as she doesn't wanted anything happened to him.

'You're right Taranee, I won't tell Eric about our secret,' Hay Lin said, agreeing with Taranee reasoned.

'I think it's time we head back girls,' Will said before opening a fold back to Heatherfield. 'Thanks again, Oracle,' Will said as Cornelia, Taranee and Hay Lin went through the fold. She then followed closed behind before the fold closes.

* * *

In the world of Anric, Lia-Hin and Phobos had found the heart as it was kept in a glass container. 'This is too easy,' Lia-Hin said as Phobos used fire to melt the glass panels before Lia-Hin took the heart. 'The heart of Anric, is ours!' Lia-Hin cried out as he put the pendant around his neck.

'Shall we go,' Phobos suggested as Lia-Hin opened a fold back to their lair.

'One more heart before we attack Meridian, then Kandrakar,' Lia-Hin said as they both went through the fold before it closes. As the fold had closed, the palace guards had barge into the room, but they were too late as they noticed that the heart had been taken away from its glass container.

* * *

Back at Heatherfield, Irma had finished spending her time in the tub long enough as she was drying herself. She used her magic to disperse the water on her before she was heading back down into the living room. She then grab a snack from the kitchen while she headed to the living room to watch some television.

While she was watching the television, the door bell was rang sudden, which started Irma. She then went to answer the door which surprised her. Her friends came to visit her. She then opened the door to let them in as she was still surprised by their unexpected visited. 'Guys, what are you doing here?' Irma asked as she closed the door.

'Irma, about Stephen, the Oracle said is okay for him to know our secret, but he mustn't get into any big trouble,' Will explained as Irma was lighten up.

'And you're telling me this because...' Irma said, leaving the last line to let her friends finished.

'You mustn't let Stephen follow us on any mission, got it?' Taranee stated as Irma placed a finger below her chin.

'If it means that you guys will forgive me, then okay,' Irma said as they all went into a group hugged.

'Irma, no matter what, we will always be best friends,' Will stated as they broke out of the hugged.

'Thanks guys, I know you guys will forgive me about it. But what about the others?' Irma asked.

'Don't worry about them, Irma, they won't know about it,' Hay Lin said with a wink.

'So, Nigel and Eric won't know about us?' Irma asked, not knowing about anything as she usually does.

'Yeah, and we have another news too,' Will said as it caught Irma attention.

'What kind of news?' Irma asked.

'Phobos might have taken another heart as well while we were investigating back at Infynos,' Will explained as Irma was staring at her.

' You mean that he got another heart already?' Irma asked in another way to make clear of what they told her.

'Yeah, and he has a friend, which he wanted to get you so bad the last time, with Cedric betraying him and...' Cornelia didn't finished explaining as she noticed Irma's hand was raised to stop her from saying.

'I know Corny, you don't have to remind me about that,' Irma said as she sigh. She knew what was Cornelia was talking about as she tried not to remember about it.

'So, as I was saying, we need to find out where their next target will be,' Will said as she placed her finger below her chin.

'I have a feeling this could take a while,' Cornelia said.

'You said it,' Irma stated, which was a rare thing for the two girls to agree on the same topic.

'Let's figure about it tomorrow, I got to meet Eric,' Hay Lin said as she checked her watch.

'Then we will head back to Kandrakar tomorrow to discuss about how to find out where is Phobos next target,' Will said in her leader way.

'I have a feeling that the Oracle will be giving us boring speeches.' Irma said as she crossed her arms while she sigh at the boredom. Cornelia glared at her, which Irma just looked away from her as Cornelia was beginning to get annoyed.

'Irma, can you head to Bartiliate and warn Simon about Phobos?' Will asked as she was worried that he would be the next target, and the fact that Irma and Cornelia would argue again.

'Yeah, sure, how about tomorrow?' Irma asked as she was feeling a little lazy.

'Irma, be serious,' Cornelia stated as Irma grunt as she took out the heart of Aquariat.

'You know, it would be nice to not hear you talk,' Irma said as she opened a fold to Bartiliate before crossing the fold. The girls then looked at each other, wondering what should they do right now.

'C'mon, let's go home, tomorrow we will find out what is Lia-Hin and Phobos next target,' Will said before they left the house, with locking the door of course.

* * *

On the world of Bartiliate, Irma was surprised at how much it had change since she last came to Bartiliate. It was even beautiful than before with the crystal blue ocean and the greenery It was even better than she'd imagined as she noticed the palace was white, not like the usual colour she last been there. She entered the palace and was surprised that there was palace guards as they were walking around, patrolling the palace. One of the guard had spotted Irma and walked towards her, with his hand near his sword. 'Who are you, and what is your business,' the guard asked as Irma was trying to think up a way to explain.

'Well, you see, I came here to find Simon, a friend of mine. So, can you take me to him?' Irma asked, hoping that the guard would take her to see Simon. But the guard didn't paid what she'd said as the guard held Irma's arm firmly.

'Why you want to see the king? And how do you know the king's name?' the guard asked as he dragged Irma through the halls. Irma was blinking at the guard as she was trying to clear her though as what did the guard had just said.

'Did you say that Simon is the king? No way,' Irma stated as she was surprised that Simon had managed to change the water colour, the scenery, had guards at his palace, and now he was the king of Bartiliate. She couldn't imagined the clothes he would be wearing, nor how would he looked like. Irma noticed that the doors she was heading was huge, which she figured it could be where the king should be. As the doors were opened, Irma was staring around with her mouth wide open as the scenery in the palace was even more beautiful than outside. She noticed that Simon was sitting on the thrown, which the guard who was holding Irma's arm let go.

'Your highness, someone claim that she knows you and saying that you are her friend,' the guard stated as Simon looked at Irma. He was surprised at her visited as Irma didn't came to visit him in weeks.

'You may leave,' Simon said as the guard bowed down before leaving the room. When the doors closes, Simon quickly got off his thrown and went to give Irma a hug. 'Irma, you don't know how much I missed you,' Simon said before pulling out of the hug.

'Me too, Simon, but I have some important news to tell you,' Irma said as she noticed that Simon's mood had change.

'What kind of news?' Simon asked, wondering what was going on.

'My friends stated that our old enemy, Phobos, is searching for hearts. They figure he has four hearts already and you could be next person,' Irma explained as Simon was shocked of the news he'd received.

'Why would he want the heart of Bartiliate?' Simon asked, partially not believing Irma's news.

'Because one of the world we went was dying,' Irma stated.

'So, how do I know this Phobos is after me?' Simon asked, which Irma knew he would asked about it.

'Who knows? Maybe he'd stopped taking hearts,' Irma said, still haven't finding out an explanation for Simon.

'Irma, tell me about it,' Simon said.

'Well, look for someone we faced before, like Lia-Hin,' Irma said, as Simon stare at her.

'You mean he'd someone found a way to escape?' Simon asked, wondering how did he escaped from his prison.

'No, we didn't put him in prison as he'd disappeared from the battle on that day,' Irma explained, which Simon now understood.

'Alright, thanks Irma, for the news,' Simon said as Irma smiled. But Simon noticed something different about Irma as she wasn't happy to see him though. 'What's wrong Irma? Is something bugging you?' Simon asked.

'Nothing,' Irma relied a little too fast, which Simon knew something was wrong.

'Irma, tell me what's bugging you,' Simon said, as Irma sigh.

'Ever since you have to stay here permanently, I need to find someone else to be with me,' Irma explained.

'Irma, if that was bugging you, it's alright. I only want to see you happy,' Simon said before he gave Irma a comforting smile. Irma smiled back as she was happy that Simon wasn't jealous about it. 'Can you tell me his name?' Simon asked out of curiosity.

'Well, his name is Stephen, my current boyfriend,' Irma stated, with pronouncing the last word slowly.

'You can thank him for me, as he have made you happy,' Simon said as Irma hugged him.

'Oh, Simon, you're the best. I better go, I don't want to bug you of your kingness business,' Irma said, with a little joked at the back before she opened a fold to Heatherfield.

'Bye Irma, and say hi for your friends for me,' Simon stated before Irma left the hall as the fold closes. 'Now that is one happy brunette,' Simon said softly before heading back to his thrown.

* * *

Irma had landed back at her house and was relief that her parents weren't home yet. She quickly went to her bedroom. Once in her bedroom, she took out her cellphone before dialling Stephen's number. As she heard the ringer tone, she was thinking of whether Simon would be okay if Phobos had really attacked the world. As she heard Stephen's voiced, she shook her head and went to talk to Stephen about tomorrow movie as she was anxious on what should they watch.

* * *

**Well then, I have finally finished this chapter. The more the reviews, the better I feel like putting up faster chapters. But since I got nothing else to say, I just leave you guys to leave me some reviews...**


	10. Movie Night

**Hay Lin : How cute.**

**Will : Now that is what I call a happy ending for the previous chapter.**

**Me : You girls were here to read the disclaimer, not commenting of what I wrote.**

**Will : *Grunt* storyLover58 does not own W.I.T.C.H, and nothing else that need to be said.**

**Me : Now let's get this story on the road...**

* * *

Chapter 10 : Movie Night

It was Saturday afternoon, which it was the day that Irma would go to the movies with Stephen later at night. She was getting anxious of tonight as she had already picked a movie for them, which it she like and so does Stephen. She had thought of what would she need when she went to the movie. 'Should I wear this, or that,' Irma stated as she took out a sweater and a top. Both were her favourite colour, which were blue. She then chose her top as she looked even beautiful in it. _'Now all I have to do is wait for tonight,' _Irma thought as she then took out her handbag, which she rarely took it with her as she had never needed it before till now.

* * *

Meanwhile, Phobos and Lia-Hin were planning on whether they should get the heart of Meridian, as they had already four hearts. 'Let's get some soldiers first,' Lia-hin suggested.

'We got four hearts, we can take the guardians and my sister down without any problem,' Phobos argued back.

'You don't know how to fight them, they put you in prison, twice, or is it trice,' Lia-Hin stated as Phobos was about to strike him, but he rejected it as it was not the time yet.

'I know how to deal with them, so just get out of my way. If you don't then I will destroy you,' Phobos treatened Lia-Hin as he was getting annoyed.

'Phobos, you can attack Meridian, but they have three hearts, including the Earth's heart, and when they combined their powers together, we will be outmatch,' Lia-Hin explained as Phobos realised he was right.

'Alright, let's follow your plan, where can we get this heart?' Phobos asked, finally agreeing with joining Lia-Hin's plan.

'Easy, the heart is on Aridia, which I believe Nerissa failed to claim the heart,' Lia-Hin stated as Phobos smiled as he knew what he mean.

'When do we leave,' Phobos asked, as he wanted to attack Meridian as fast as possible.

'We will leave right now,' Lia-Hin stated before he opened a fold. He and Phobos crossed the fold as it closes, which they would be after for the last heart they need.

* * *

Back in Heatherfield, it was finally night time as Irma was getting anxious of her date with Stephen. She had wore the clothes she picked out. She was now waiting at the living room for Stephen to fetch her. Her dad had gave her a short lecture on her safety. 'I know dad, I can take care of myself,' Irma stated, which Tom was still a little worried of the safety of his daughter. Just then, a car horn was heard from outside the house. Irma knew that the horn was Stephen's family car as he told her about it. As she said her goodbye to her dad, she left the house and went straight towards Stephen's car. She noticed that his dad was driving, which she dislike about Stephen's family the most as he stated that he doesn't trust her a lot. She got into the rear passenger seat of the car as she put on her seatbelt. 'Hey Irma,' Stephen said as Irma smiled back.

'Hey Stephen,' Irma answered back as the car was now moving.

'Now, I don't want you to get into any serious trouble,' Stephen's dad stated.

'I know dad, I won't get into any serious trouble. And once the movie has finished, I will call you to send us home,' Stephen said as he was getting annoyed by his dad rules.

'Good, now about your so-call girlfriend,' his dad said, as Irma stared at him as she heard what he'd just said.

'Dad, she won't cause any trouble. We promise,' Stephen said, helping Irma not to get in trouble with his dad.

'Now that is what I want to hear,' his dad stated. They noticed they had just arrived at the movie. Stephen and Irma got out of the car before it drove off. Stephen then laid his hand on Irma's shoulder before they walked towards the booth to buy their tickets. They noticed that their movie won't start in half hour time. But they had other plans as Irma haven't had her dinner yet. 'So, where should we have our dinner?' Irma asked as she placed her hand on her stomach as it growls.

'How about that burger joint?' Stephen suggested as he pointed at the restaurant at the corner of the building.

'Sure, why not,' Irma said as they headed towards it.

As Irma was having her time with Stephen, Will and the rest of the gang was at the Silver Dragon basement, discussing the matters of whereabouts of Phobos and Lia-Hin. 'If he has the heart of Infynos, and the other three hearts, we will be equally match,' Will stated.

'Yeah, but we still can defeat him as we separate them from each other. Two of us try to take down Lia-Hin while the others will take Phobos down,' Taranee stated, explaining Will's plan a little clearer.

'But, which world Phobos and Lia-Hin would be heading. It is not like we can go to Kandrakar and ask the Oracle on where is Phobos,' Cornelia stated as she crossed her arms. Just then, the heart of Kandrakar was now glowing.

'You were saying,' Will stated before she opened a fold to Kandrakar. They went through the fold before landing in the halls of the palace of Kandrakar. Will noticed that Halinor was waiting for them as she stood beside a pillar. 'Guardians, we have found where Phobos and Lia-Hin is,' Halinor stated, which the girls was looking at each other.

'Where are they then?' Cornelia asked.

'They are on Aridia, which they will try to take the heart. You must stop them at all cost before they get the heart of Aridia,' Halinor stated as the girls nodded. Will then took out the heart before calling out, 'Guardians Unite!' Four orbs came out of the heart as it engulfs the girls. They then transform into their guardian form before calling out their elements. 'Fire.'

'Earth.'

'Air.'

'Quintessence.'

The girls landed on the ground before Will opened a fold to Aridia. They quickly crossed the fold as they needed to hurry to catch Phobos and Lia-Hin from claiming another heart.

* * *

As the girls were now on Aridia, looking for Phobos and Lia-Hin, Irma and Stephen were now in the burger joint, having their dinner. 'I didn't know that you like bacon surprise burger,' Irma stated before she bit on her hamburger.

'What can I say, I just love those burgers,' Stephen stated as he bite into his burger.

'We better hurry before we miss our movie,' Irma said as she finished her burger before eating some of the fries. Stephen had finished his burger as he was drinking his coke. They then hurriedly finished their fries as they wanted to catch their movie as it would start in a few more minutes. As there was one last french fry on the tray, Stephen accidentally placed his hand on Irma's hand. They then took back their hands as they both blushed a little before Irma took the last fry. Stephen paid the bill before they exited the joint and headed towards the movie. They were now holding hands as they were at the entrance of the movie.

'Ladies first,' Stephen said as she held the door for Irma in his gentleman way.

'Thanks Stephen, you're a real gentleman,' Irma commented as Stephen followed her into the movie before going to their seats. They sat at the eight row from the screen, and the third from the left. Stephen even bought the popcorn for them before they went into the movie room. Just as the movie was about to begin, Irma placed her head on Stephen's shoulder. Stephen's let her be as he placed his hand on her hand while they watch the movie.

'This is the best day,' Irma said softly as Stephen smiled at the commented by Irma.

* * *

Back on Aridia, Will and the rest of the gang were searching for Phobos and Lia-Hin as they flew over the sandy ground. 'How much sand can one place be,' Cornelia complained as she flew beside Taranee.

'Corny, I think those are Phobos and Lia-Hin footprints,' Will stated as she pointed at the ground, with two pair of footprints which was heading the way the girls were flying.

'How do you know those are the footprints they left? It's not like you can be sure it could be theirs,' Cornelia stated as she crossed her arms. Just then, a fireball was spotted. Cornelia ducked out of the way in time as it flew above her head.

'You were saying,' Hay Lin stated as she looked at the source of the attacked.

'There!' Will called out as she pointed at the figure about a few metres from them.

'How did you guardians find us,' Phobos asked as he was about to attack again.

'There is this place call Kandrakar, who see all the other dimension, remember that,' Cornelia remarked about it, as Will wasn't sure whether Cornelia was trying to joke around as Irma did always in their dangerous mission.

'You guardians will regret following us to Aridia,' Phobos stated as he threw another fireball at the girls, but Hay Lin managed to put it out with air before it reached them.

'Taranee, I need a distraction,' Will stated as Taranee nodded. She then threw a barrage of fireballs at Phobos, but the next thing happened unexpectedly. A wall of earth was lifted off the ground, blocking Taranee's attacked.

'What the?!' Cornelia cried out as the wall had lowered. Will then realised another figure was standing not quite far from Phobos and he was the one who raised the wall for Phobos.

'Did you find the heart?' Phobos asked.

'Yes, it was that easy to claim the heart on this world,' Lia-Hin stated as Phobos smiled.

'Shall we,' Phobos said before firing a barrage of fireballs at the girls. They dodged the attacked before they counter-attacked.

'They got another heart?!' Will yelled out as she fired a lightning bolt at the two figures. Lia-Hin raised a wall of earth off the ground before the lightning hit them.

'We need water!' Taranee stated as she tried to break through the wall.

'What is Irma doing right now?' Cornelia asked.

'She is at the movies with Stephen,' Hay Lin stated as she was almost hit by a rock.

'The water guardian is at the movies. I think I should pay her a visit,' Lia-Hin stated as Phobos blew a big gust of wind at the girls.

'No!' Will and Hay Lin cried out as Lia-Hin opened a fold to Heatherfield.

'Don't worry, you guardians won't be able to witness it,' Lia-Hin said before he crossed the fold, along with Phobos, leaving the girls on Aridia.

'Well, that was unexpected,' Cornelia said.

'C'mon, let's go,' Will said as she was about to open a fold when a boulder was tossed out of nowhere. Cornelia managed to stop it in time before it hit them.

'Thanls Corny,' Hay Lin said.

'That nickname is so getting old,' Cornelia said as she threw the boulder away from them. Will noticed that the whoever threw that stone had to do with the heart being taken away. Cause she saw a dozen of stone like man was tossing stones at them.

'Whoa! We better get out of here!' Will cried out. But she can't as the boulders were about to hit her as she dodged them.

'Will, we need to find a way out of this place!' Taranee yelled out.

'Hay Lin, Corny, create a storm of dust,' Will instructed.

'Will you guys stop calling me that!?' Cornelia yelled out.

'NOW!' Will hadn't got anytime to hear any complains as they were attacked with boulders. Cornelia just grunt before she and Hay Lin create a storm of dust to block the view from the stone like man. Will then opened a fold in the storm before she called out to the others. 'Let's go!' She yelled as they all went through the fold.

They landed in Heatherfield park. They were lucky that it was night time, as the people were at home. 'We need to head to the movie. Irma and Stephen are in trouble,' Will stated as they all headed towards their location.

* * *

Meanwhile, Irma and Stephen had just came out of the movie as it had ended already. 'That was a great movie,' Irma stated.

'Yeah, I can't believe that V.M.J. played the prince in the movie,' Stephen commented.

'How about we head through the alley, I wanted to go to the park to watch the stars,' Irma said as they stopped beside an alley.

'Sure, jsut stay close to me,' Stephen said.

'Me, scared? Get real, I have defeated a lot of monsters and baddies, what else could possibly be worse than that,' Irma stated as Stephen smiled at the bravery of Irma's words.

'Just don't go overboard,' Stephen said before they headed into the alley.

'What's the worst it could happen?' Irma asked as they were now halfway through the alley.

'I always wanted to try to destroy a guardian,' a voice came from above the roof of the building. Both Irma and Stephen looked up to notice it was Phobos and Lia-Hin.

'I don't know why you're here Phobos, but you are so going to regret to find me,' Irma said, but Stephen grabbed her arm.

'Irma, you can't take them, let's get out of here,' Stephen said.

'But...' Irma was about to protest, but Stephen just dragged her with him out of the alley.

'You can run, guardian, but you can't hide,' Phobos stated as he followed the two teenagers.

'Where are we going, Stephen!' Irma cried out.

'Away from them!' Stephen said as they ran towards the park. They needed to find a place to hide from Phobos and Lia-Hin. Will they loose them? Can Will and the rest of the gang save them in time? And will Phobos ever discover about Irma being the wielder of the heart?

* * *

**Sorry for the late update, been searching and downloading songs, especially W.I.T.C.H. album, as they have it. If you don't believe me, go to my account and click on the link. I hope you that it would be helpful for those wo wanted to hear their music. Anyway, if anyone would like to review this chapter, go ahead and type before pressing post.**


	11. Hiding The Heart

**Irma : Why does it always happen on my date?!**

**Hay Lin : I agree with Irma, how come there is always bad things happen whenever Irma have a date with Stephen.**

**Me : It is part of the story, don't worry about it. But since you girls are here, why not tell the reader the disclaimer.**

**Hay Lin : Fine, storyLover58 does not own W.I.T.C.H., and other stuff of the show. Except the OC which is evil.**

**Me : Hey, that isn't in the script. Never mind, now on with the story...**

* * *

Chapter 11 : Hiding The Heart

Irma and Stephen were in the park, hiding from Phobos and Lia-Hin. The other girls were looking for them at the movies, but what they didn't know was that the young couple had left. Stephen spotted a few trees while running. 'Irma, do you know how to climb a tree?' Stephen asked.

'Is that a trick question?' Irma asked back as she looked at him.

'I'm serious, let's hide on the tree,' Stephen suggested.

'And we better hurry, cause I think I hear them closing up,' Irma stated as they approached the tree. Stephen climbed it first before stopping on one of the branches to help Irma up. They both climb up the tree until they were in the leaves of the tree. 'I hope this plan of yours work,' Irma said softly, avoiding being caught.

'Quiet, I think they are here,' Stephen whispered as he placed his hand on Irma's mouth. They noticed two figures below the tree, looking left and right.

Phobos and Lia-Hin were looking for Irma. 'Where did the guardian go?!' Phobos asked loudly.

'Don't worry, we just have to search for them,' Lia-Hin stated.

'Fine, then you head left and I will head right,' Phobos said while pointing at two different directions. They both separated, leaving a clearance for Irma and Stephen under the tree.

'See, I told ya,' Stephen said as he slowly decended the tree.

'Told me what?' Irma asked teasingly.

'C'mon, let's get out of the park,' Stephen said as he landed on the ground after jumping from one of the lowesst branches on the tree. Irma began to climb back down while trying not to slip. But, unfortunately, she slipped on one of the branches as she yelped. She was now dropping towards the ground. She closed her eyes, awaiting the impacted. But she didn't felt the hard impacted as she landed in a pair of arms. When she opened her eyes, she saw it was Stephen who caught her from falling.

'Man, you are clumsy,' Stephen said teasingly.

'Haha, very funny, but thanks for caughting me,' Irma said before Stephen put her back down on the ground.

'I have a feeling they heard you scream a bit,' Stephen said.

'Then let's get out of here,' Irma said as they left. They were now running towards the exited of the park as it was in view of them. But they stopped as they found out Phobos was waiting for them by the gate.

'I see that waiting for the guardian at the doorway is a good idea, isn't it my friend,' Phobos stated as he approached the young couples.

'Yes, Phobos, and this is what we should done a long time ago,' Lia-Hin said from behind the two teenagers. They were now surrounded as Phobos and Lia-Hin had blocked their path and they can't jump over the wall as it was too high.

'What are we going to do,' Stephen asked as their backs were facing each other.

'Well, one thing for sure, get away from Irma's date!' a voice was heard. They all looked up to noticed it was Matt who yelled at them.

'Listen to the kiddo, or you prefer a good old fashion brawl,' Napolean stated as he hit his palm of his hand with his fist.

'You think you can defeat us, Regent!' Phobos stated as he was about to attack Matt when a fireball almost hit his leg as he jumped back.

'I don't think so,' Taranee stated as she prepared to shoot another fireball.

'Nice shot, Taranee,' Will stated as she approached the young couples.

'Now, one thing for sure, we outnumber you Phobos. And you are in our territory,' Will stated as she landed beside Irma, followed by Cornelia and Hay Lin.

'Yes, you outnumbered me, but I'd out powered you guardians,' Phobos stated as he shoot a fireball at the girls, but Cornelia managed to block it in time as she raised a wall.

'Irma, get out of here. And take Stephen with you as he doesn't have any powers to defend himself,' Will said.

'But I don't want to leave you guys,' Irma protested. She wanted to stay and help the girls to fight Phobos and Lia-Hin.

_'No, Irma, you can't stay. Phobos doesn't know you have a heart. So you must get out of here when you have the chance,'_ Will said to her mentally, avoiding letting Phobos knowing about the heart Irma's having.

'Fine, I will take Stephen away form here,' Irma said, finally agreeing with the girls.

'Matt, take Irma and Stephen away from here. And bring along Mr Huggles with you for backup,' Will said.

'Got it,' Matt said as he landed beside the couples.

'Now, to make a way,' Cornelia said before raising a wall under Lia-hin feet. He looses his balance as he felt from the wall.

'Hang on tight,' Matt said as Irma held Matt. He then flew up, while holding Irma's hands as they flew over the wall. Stephen was on Mr Huggles back as he leaped over the wall. Stephen was letting out a few shouts as Mr Huggles was now running away from the others while leaping over walls and fences.

'Well then. I see you aren't going to risk letting your friend fight with me. I wonder what are you guardians hiding from me,' Phobos said as he was about to shoot a fireball when a vein caught his hand.

'Let's see whether your mouth would shut up,' Cornelia remarked as she tied Phobos up with the veins. But he managed to break free of the veins before shooting fireballs at Cornelia. Hay Lin had took the fire out in time as it almost hit Cornelia.

'Thanks Hay Lin,' she said.

'Taranee and I will take Lia-Hin. You guys will take Phobos down,' Will instructed them as she and Taranee went to fight with Lia-Hin at the other side of the wall.

'Time for some fun kiddo,' Napolean stated as he cracked up some sound with his knuckles.

'Since you guardians and Regents are a big pain to me, I might as well take you down as well,' Phobos yelled before shooting them with lightning bolts.

'Wha?! How did Phobos got charge up!' Cornelia cried out as she hid behind the wall she raised earlier.

'I have a feeling he has the heart for that too,' Hay Lin stated.

'Well then, I think it is time to bring the house down,' Napolean said before jumped towards Phobos. But he dodged his attacked as Napolean fell onto the ground.

Meanwhile, Will and Taranee were having a situation with Lia-Hin as they were dodging earth, water and air. 'Whoa! That was a close one!' Will cried out before striking back.

'I think it is a bad idea to tell Irma to retreat,' Taranee stated.

'Thank you Ms Obvious,' Will said sarcastically as she dodged a jet of water.

'Hold still guardians!' Lia-Hin yelled as he kept on shooting out water and earth.

'As if!' Will yelled back before Taranee threw a barrage of fireballs at Lia-Hin, but he made a wall of water. The fire instantly were put out upon contacted with the water. Lia-Hin then threw a big boulder at Will, but she managed to destroy it in time.

'Now can we call for backup?' Taranee asked sarcastically while dodging a boulder.

'Alright, go and call Matt,' Will stated as she was also getting tired.

'I'll be back in a flash,' Taranee stated before flying away, towards the direction that Matt and Mr Huggles went.

* * *

As the battle was going on, Matt had landed on the ground after letting Irma down. Mr Huggles had just arrived at their location before letting Stephen down from his back. He was dizzy and felt a little sick from the ride he had. 'Why do I get this awkward feeling,' Stephen said as his face was turning green as Irma could tell he was about to puke out.

'Stephen, why don't we head to the Silver Dragon? Maybe there we could give you some of their soup,' Irma suggested as she held Stephen's hand.

'Sure...' Stephen said, still a little sick.

'Be sure to kick some Phobos and Lia-Hin butt for me,' Irma said as she left them with Stephen.

Matt and Mr Huggles headed back towards the battle, hoping that they would be there in time to help the others. On their way, they noticed that Taranee was looking for them. She landed in front of them before taking a big breathe. 'What's wrong Taranee?' Matt asked.

'Will needs help. We are out powered, and how's Irma and Stephen doing?' Taranee stated before asking.

'They are safe. They are heading to the Silver Dragon right now. And you say that Will's in trouble, then let's go,' Matt stated before flying towards the battle, followed by Mr Huggles and Taranee.

Back at the battle in the park, Cornelia had gone unconscious. Hay Lin and Napolean were now struggling to hold him as they tried their best to take him down. 'Wake that girl,' Napolean said as he pointed at Cornelia, which she laid on the ground motionless.

'Give me a minute to catch my breath,' Hay Lin said as she was breathing heavily.

'Why not giving me a hand!' Will yelled as Hay Lin looked up. She noticed that Will does need helped as she was in trouble.

'We can't! We got our hands tight here,' Hay Lin said. She didn't noticed a fireball was about to hit. When she looked at her side, she was too late to do anything. But the next thing happened was that something had moved her from her spotted. She noticed that it was Mr Huggles who saved her from the shot as he placed her down. 'Thanks Mr Huggles,' Hay Lin said as she patted his head.

'Hay Lin! This is so not the time to pat the animal,' Taranee yelled from above her. Matt had joined Will to fight Lia-Hin.

'Got it. Me and Napolean will take Phobos while Mr Huggles will help you guys out!' Hay Lin stated as she flew up. She then headed towards Phobos before blowing a gust of wind. He held his ground as he tried to prevent himself to get blown away by the wind.

Hay Lin then noticed that Cornelia was regaining her consciouse as she was moarning. 'Okay, culd somebody please give me the plate number of the lorry driver who run over me,' Cornelia stated as she slowly got up.

'How about helping us out,' Hay Lin yelled.

'Oh, right, got it,' Cornelia said before hitting the ground with the palm of her hand. 'Earth!' she called out before long cracks were visible. It then created a large gap under Phobos before he dropped down. 'Now that was easy,' Cornelia said as Hay Lin landed beside her. Napolean took a closer looked down the hole and noticed a small light was emitted. Then he back away as Phobos flew up and out of the hole.

'You think a small hole will hold me?' Phobos asked out of annoyance.

'You were saying,' Hay Lin said as she crossed her arms.

'Don't say a word,' Cornelia said before she threw boulders at Phobos.

* * *

As the battle between Cornelia, Hay Lin, Napolean and Phobos were on, Will, Matt and Taranee were dodging fireballs from Lia-Hin. 'Man! Irma is so going to owe us for this,' Will stated as she shot lightning bolts.

'You said it,' Matt agreed with Will before shooting beams out of his eyes.

'If we can survive this first,' Taranee cried out as she just barely dodged a high pressure jet of water.

'Good point,' Will stated before Matt shoot another beam at Lia-Hin, almost hitting him.

* * *

As the guardians and Regents were battling it out, Irma and Stephen had arrived at the Silver Dragon. They entered through the back door, as there were a lot of customers in the restaurant tonight. 'Let's head downstairs into the basement,' Irma said as she approached the door to the basement.

'Why do we need to head down into the basement?' Stephen asked.

'That's where our H.Q. is. We always group up together here,' Irma explained as they descended the stairs. Irma heard something in the basement. 'Stephen, wait here,' Irma said. She then slowly walked towards the source of the sound. She noticed it was under the box. She gotten ready to spray a jet of water as she raised the box to see what was it. But she didn't sprayed any water as she realized it was Blunk who was going through his bag. 'Blunk!What are you doing here!' Irma asked.

'Blunk search for treasure. Blunk have found good stuff,' he stated as he took out a broken trophy.

'So, this is the passling. Man, he does reek,' Stephen commented as he held his nose from the smell of the passling.

'Blunk, if you don't get out of here, I will spray you out!' Irma threatened Blunk. He quickly opened a fold back to Meridian. Once he left, Irma sigh before she sat down on the bed. Stephen sat beside her.

'Irma, what's wrong?' Stephen asked as he noticed something was troubling his girlfriend.

'My friends told me to retreat as I have a heart. I want to fight with them, to kick Phobos tail,' Irma said.

'Hey, if you escape now, maybe next time you can kick their tail,' Stephen said, trying to cheer Irma up.

'Yeah, maybe so,' Irma said before giving Stephen a hugged. 'Thanls for understanding me.'

'I know, but what time is it?' Stephen asked. Irma then pulled out of the hugged before checking the time. It was 9.51 pm.

'I think your dad is so going to screw me,' Irma said as she looked back at Stephen.

'What do you mean?' Stephen asked.

'What time your dad told you to be home?' Irma asked.

'10 pm, why?' Stephen asked as he raised an eyebrow.

'Oh, nothing, just the fact that it's 9.52 pm right now,' Irma stated as Stephen was staring at her.

'Then let's go! I don't want to hear my dad lecture me!' Stephen said as they both got off the bed and rushed up the stairs. They exited the restaurant before calling a taxi. Stephen had enough money to send both of them home. They entered the taxi and told the driver where to head. 'Why we need to go to your house first?' Irma asked.

'I don't want to see my dad waiting for me outside the house. He is very strict when he gets angry,' Stephen stated as he shivered the memory of him when he reached home late.

'Oh, well, you're not the only one. Even my dad can get strict, he even treats me as a criminal,' Irma described.

As the taxi approached a house, they said their goodbyes before Irma pecked his cheek. He then got out of the taxi before it drove away. Irma looked back in the reaar window as she noticed that Stephen walked towards his house door. She then looked at the clock on the taxi dashboard and noticed that it was just 9.59 pm, just in time. She smiled as she had the best boyfriend she ever had. She had forgotten about Andrew Hornby and she always hang out with the other girls. But she just realized that her friends were still battling with Phobos and Lia-Hin at the park. She wanted to go there and helped them out, but she can't as Will had told her to retreat as they don't want to risk another heart. She wondered how would they deal with the baddies without her.

* * *

**Well, there you have it. Sorry for the late update. With school time and extra activity, I don't have time to update the story. But I finally gotten this chapter up, so I'm happy with it. Enough of that, I really need some reviews.**


	12. 5 Hearts vs 3 Hearts

**Irma : Let me guess, you are preventing me from having fun.**

**Cornelia : Irma, we are so not having fun fighting with a powerful Phobos.**

**Irma : Well, then let me come and fight.**

**Will : No!**

**Irma : Why?!**

**Me : Girls! You came here to read the disclaimer, not argue over what I created.**

**Cornelia : *Glare at me* storyLover58 does not own W.I.T.C.H., nor anything else for that matter.**

**Irma : I'm just saying that if you won't let me fight, there's got to be a reason on why.**

**Will : I won't tell you.**

**Me : Girls, why do I even bother to break their argument. Anyway, back on the story... *The girls glare at me***

* * *

Chapter 12 : 5 Hearts vs 3 Hearts

Irma had a bad feeling of leaving her friends as she was on her way home on a taxi. She felt her stomach having a awkward feeling, the feeling of not helping her friends when they needed it. So, instead of heading home, she had other ideas on what should she do. 'Hey, Mr., can you stop here?' Irma asked the taxi driver.

'Sure,' he said before pulling the car nearby the museum that was closed. Irma then got out of the taxi before the taxi left. Irma knew that Stephen had paid the driver already before he'd left her. She then looked around to make sure no one was around. As the street was cleared, Irma took out the heart. She then opened a fold to Meridian to call for helped, as she knew that they would be outmatch in the battle.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the battle, Will, Matt, Taranee and Mr Huggles were trying to tackle Lia-Hin down. A water jet barely hit Will before striking back. 'Matt... I'm getting... tired,' Will stated as she was breathing heavily.

'I know... me too...' Matt said before shooting another beam.

'The tired you guardians and Regents are, the easier for me to destroy you.' Lia-Hin said before raising a boulder from the earth before tossing it towards Will. But Matt managed to destroy it before it impacted her.

'Thanks Matt,' Will said before looking back on Lia-Hin.

'We need to take him down, fast,' Taranee said, still having a lot of energy in her.

'Do you have any ideas on how to take him down?' Matt asked Will, knowing that she could think up one about now.

'Well, no...' Will said, which Matt and Taranee stared at her.

'Then you better come with a good one, cause I don't think we can hold it much longer,' Taranee stated, noticing that Hay Lin, Cornelia and Napolean were also getting tired from their battle.

Cornelia was breathing heavily, but she had to take Phobos down. 'This is... so tiring,' Cornelia stated before dodging a fireball from Phobos.

'Tell me about it,' Hay Lin stated before blowing a gust of wind at Phobos.

'Why don't you guardians stop and let me have what I want. Then maybe, I will spare your lifes,' Phobos said while shooting lightning bolts at Hay Lin. Cornelia noticed this and made a wall to defend Hay Lin from the attack, and just in time.

'We need to get out of here,' Cornelia cried out as she was raising veins under Phobos before tying around him.

'I don't think so,' Phobos said before his entire body was in flames, burning the veins before getting out of it. He saw that Hay Lin was very tired and figured that she couldn't move anymore. 'Take out the weakest guardian, and the others will fall,' Phobos said before firing a barrage of fireballs at Hay Lin. Cornelia saw this and quickly landed in front of her, trying to take the strike instead of Hay Lin. She closed her eyes, waiting for the impacted, but noting came as she felt something else, wetnest.

'Just in time!' a voiced cried out. Cornelia, Hay Lin, Napolean and Phobos saw two figures were by a tree.

'Nice shot, now I think it's my turn,' another voiced said before striking at Phobos.

'I recognise that voice anywhere,' Cornelia said softly.

'Sorry we're late, but I have to get some back up,' one of them said before an army appeared from behind them.

'And it's a good thing that Irma called me, looks like you guys are getting kick by Phobos,' Elyon stated.

'Less talking, more helping!' Will cried out as she was dodging a water jet.

'Oh, right,' Irma stated. She was about to go when Elyon grab her arm.

'I don't think so, you are so going back home,' Elyon stated. Irma sensed that Elyon knew about that her brother doesn't know about the heart of Aquariat, or the fact that Taranee told her about it mentally.

'Et tu, Elyon? Why is it that everyone wanted me to skip fighting?!' Irma cried out out of annoyance.

'Come on, Irma, we don't want Phobos to know about the heart you're having,' Elyon stated.

'We can handle these guys,' Caleb said from behind her.

'Fine, I'll go home. But next time, I will join you guys,' Irma said before Elyon opened a fold to her house instead of Irma, as not to reveal about the heart.

After Irma had left, Caleb ordered the army to attack Lia-Hin while he and Raythor tried to take Phobos down. 'If you think that an army would take us down, think again,' Lia-Hin stated before walked backwards, away from the army. Then, a light was emitted from him. All of them closed their eyes, as the light was very bright. When the light had faded the army and the guardians opened their eyes and were shocked. Lia-Hin ordered an army of men made out of rocks.

'Great! What's next? A flying rock vulture?' Cornelia cried out. As if on cue, a dozen of rock like birds almost hit her. She managed to dodge them.

'Thanks a lot Corny,' Will stated sarcastically.

'What now?' Taranee asked.

'We will have to take Phobos and Lia-Hin down, but we can't risked getting caught,' Will stated as she noticed that it was getting late. She needed to head home in an hour, as her mom and Dean were dating till midnight.

'How bout we just ask them to leave?' Hay Lin suggested.

'Yeah right, as if they would listen to us,' Cornelia stated sarcastically.

'Now if you excuse me, I would like to finish you guardians off!' Lia-Hin yelled before spraying a jet of water at Taranee. She just barely missed it as it almost hit her.

'You are so messing with fire,' Taranee stated before shooting fireballs at Lia-Hin. But he managed to defend himself by raising a wall of water.

'Come on, is that the best you got?' Lia-Hin taunted her.

'Not me, her,' Taranee stated as she was pointing behind Lia-Hin. He turned around before noticing that Elyon was shooting a light beam at him. He doesn't had the time to dodge nor to defend himself. The attack had struke him square in his chest before hurtling towards a tree. The tree fell uponed impacted while the army were battling with the rocks in the background.

'Nice shot,' Will called out as she landed beside Elyon.

'Thanks, but I don't think it's over yet,' Elyon stated, noticing that Lia-Hin had gotten back up.

'You are going to pay for that!' Lia-Hin yelled before striking them with both water and air. Cornelia had noticed this and quickly raised a wall to protect them. She didn't noticed that Phobos was behind her. He shoot a lightning bolt at her. Caleb saw this and tried to find a way to defend Cornelia. He spotted a shield which was dropped from the army. He picked it up and ran towards Cornelia.

As Cornelia spun around, she realised that Phobos had let his lightning bolt off of him and heading straight towards her. But Caleb was just in time to deflect it with the shield before heading straight back towards Phobos. He didn't expected that as the lightning bolt hit him before sending him hurtling towards a wall.

'Thanks Caleb,' Cornelia said before pecking his cheek. He then blushed a little red as he looked away. He noticed that Phobos wasn't getting up and figured he could be out cold He went to have a closer looked when a sudden gust of air was blown behind him, before sending him towards the air. 'Whoa!' he cried out as he was fling straight towards the sky. But Hay Lin managed to caught him in time.'Nice timing Hay Lin,' he said.

'Hey, no problem. Boy, you seriously need to loose some weight,' Hay Lin said as she slowly lowered Caleb onto the ground.

'And now to find the person who threw me up there like a kite,' Caleb said as he looked around. He noticed that Phobos was gone, along with Lia-Hin.

'Where did they go?' Will asked as she realised that they were gone.

'No clue, but I have a feeling that they would be ready for our next fight,' Matt said as he landed beside Will. They noticed that the rock like army had also disappeared as the Meridian army were looking around in puzzled.

'Let's go home, I'm so tired I could sleep a lifetime,' Hay Lin stated as she sat down on the ground.

'Me too,' Cornelia said as she sat beside her.

'I wonder whether Phobos has found out that Irma has a heart,' Will stated, wondering about it.

'Speaking of Irma, I wonder how she is,' Taranee stated.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Lair's house, Irma was in her bedroom, listening to her favourite music. Then she heard her door knocking and figured it could be her dad calling her to sleep. But her dad entered her bedroom before he sat down on her bed. She then sat beside him and wondered what was wrong. 'Irma, Stephen's dad just called. And I think it's best you don't see him these few days,' Tom explained, which made Irma even more curious of what was wrong. Stephen had arrived home in time, and figured she couldn't be blame about it, could she.

'Why can't I see him?' Irma asked.

'Just don't see him, okay? It's complicated,' Tom stated before getting up from her bed. 'And I do think it is time to sleep,' he said before leaving her bedroom.

'What just happened?' Irma asked as she was confused of this sudden news. She then quickly grab her phone before dialling Stephen's phone number. She heard the phone ringing and finally, someone picked it up. 'Hello? Stephen,' Irma said through the phone.

'Oh, Irma, this is his mom speaking. I don't think this is the best time to talk to him,' she said.

'What's wrong? What happen to Stephen?' Irma asked.

'Well, you see, Stephen had an accident,' her mom explained. Irma just stood there, wondering what happened. She then broke out of her day dream before asking back.

'What kind of accident?' Irma asked.

'It happened after he came back...' his mom then began to explained on what had happened. Irma was shocked at the news and quickly hung up before rushing out of the house, leaving her parents calling her to come back. Her dad understood where she was going and figured he would go and meet her there later. Irma was tearing up as she quickly headed towards Stephens's house.

Once she reached his house, she saw an ambulance outside, parked. And she noticed that an unconscious figured was being rolled out of the house, and Irma could tell it was Stephen. She quickly headed towards him, wanting to see what had happened to her boyfriend. She noticed some bruises and cuts on her arms, legs and head. The paramedics rolled him onto the ambulance before closing the doors. As the ambulance drove away, Stephen's dad was standing behind her. Irma could tell that he was very sad on what had happened. And this is the first time that he wasn't angry at her. Then her dad had just arrived at Stephen's house in his patrol car. Tom got out of the car and approached the house. 'I'm sorry about what had happened to your son,' Tom said.

'Thank you, Mr Lair. And your daughter is also concern of him. Now I know that why Stephen likes it here,' he said.

'I know, and my daughter can be very playful sometimes, but when it comes to relationship, she can be something,' Tom said as she put his hand on Irma's shoulder.

'What will happen to Stephen,' Irma asked as she wiped her tears away.

'I don't know, but he's still alive and that is important,' Stephen's dad said while looking at the direction the ambulance went.

'Come on Irma, time to head home,' Tom said before he and Irma headed to the patrol car. Irma sat in the front passenger seat before the car pulled away from the house. Tom sensed that Irma would have a hard time as what had happened. But he couldn't do anything as Irma was very quiet right now, and all the way to their house.

Irma was wondering on whether Stephen would alright, and would he be like he always be. She hoped that Stephen wouldn't loose his memory, or going into a coma for a very long time. She got out of the car and went into the house. Her mom wasn't even mad at her as she understood of what she felt about it. Irma went up to her bedroom before closing the door. She got onto her bed before staring up at the ceiling. She was tearing up, as she thought of what would happened next. She had to wait for the news on how was Stephen doing in a few days.

* * *

**Finally! Done with this chapter and onto the next one. I just need some reviews on my chapter. And one more thing, why can't I read somebodies else story earlier. Like Gudiyaala16's story chapter 8. Is there a problem with Fan Fiction? Please tell me.**


	13. Tragic News

**Irma : Do you have to make me even more miserable?! Not joining a fight is enough, and now this?!**

**Me : Just to keep the story very interesting. Now with the disclaimer.**

**Irma : storyLover58 does not own any of W.I.T.C.H., or any other stuff of the show.**

**Me : Great, now on with the story...**

* * *

Chapter 13 : Tragic News

A week and a half had pass, the holiday was over, and the girls haven't heard anything from Elyon about Phobos and Lia-Hin. They also noticed that Irma wasn't with them that often than she usually does. They figured they should visited her after school. Will also realised that Stephen wasn't in the school either and figured it could be even worse. She hoped that she would be wrong about it as she was lining up for her food in the cafeteria. She regret on not bringing her own food to school before rushing out of her house. The others were at the table, having their own meal as they brought it. All except Irma who wasn't with them.

* * *

At the table, Cornelia was telling the others about gossip. 'I don't think so, it could be that she gone back,' Hay Lin said.

'Gone back to French? Last night I saw Mitchell at the musuem without Martin,' Cornelia said.

'Guys, can we stop talking about Mitchell and Martin, and focus on where in the world is Irma,' Taranee stated, changing the subject as she realised that Irma wasn't being herself lately.

'Since you talk about her, I don't seem to see her that much anymore, could she be sick?' Cornelia said before noticing that Will was walking towards their table.

'I don't think so. Even if she is sick, she still would be in school,' Taranee said as Will took a seat beside her.

'Hey guys, what are you talking about?' Will asked, interrupting their conversation.

'About the fact that Irma isn't here in school nor in K-Ship studio. She won't pick up her phone and her boyfriend isn't in school either,' Cornelia explained.

'Yeah, I have been thinking of that lately. I wonder where she is right now, I'm starting to get worried of her,' Will said before using her fork to poke the meat she just took from the counter.

'Will, rule number one, always bring your own food to school. School's food is so disgusting,' Cornelia said before Will glare at her telling her she knows.

* * *

As the girls were having their meal, Irma on the other hand was in the hospital. She was excuse from school for a whole week, as she wasn't paying any attention at school after what had happened to Stephen. Ms Knickerbocker noticed this and realised that she wasn't herself. She figured she was sick and wasn't feeling well, so she went Irma home for a week. What she doesn't know was that Irma was thinking about Stephen.

Irma was beside Stephen's bed, with the electronics beeping in the background. She held his hand, in hope of him waking up any time soon. This wasn't the first she had came to the hospital over someone. Her dad used to be in a coma before when she came to the hospital the other time.  
**(This part is from my previous story.)**

Her parents knew where she was, they would bring her to the hospital everyday, in order to make her happy. Irma wondered what had happened to Stephen when she left the house. She had wanted to tell her friends about this, not wanting to repeat what happened before with her dad. She didn't look at the clock and noticed that the school had finished.

* * *

Her friends were now on their way to her house, which they figured she could be there. Will press the door bell. When the door opened, Will would figured it could be Irma, but it wasn't as it was Anna who opened the door. 'Oh, hi girls,' Anna said before letting them into the house.

'Mrs. Lair, can we speak to Irma?' Taranee asked before sitting down on the couch.

'Oh, she... she is having a problem,' Anna said, trying to find an excused of her daughter absents from the school.

'Come on Mrs Lair, what is wrong with Irma,' Will said, which she knew that Anna was lying about the reason on why Irma wasn't seen.

'Okay, you caught me,' Anna stated before taking a seat between the girls. 'You see, Stephen, Irma's boyfriend, had an accident. He fell down on the stairs when he was going down. The doctors said he has a few broken bones and in a coma. But they say they don't know when he would wake up, and the fact that he might loose his memory. His family also stated that at the stairs, there was a small puddle of water. Maybe that is the reason he fell down,' Anna explained. She then paused for a while, trying to catch her breath. She also noticed that the other girls were shocked at the news she just told them.

'And then? What happen to Irma?' Cornelia asked, wondering how she felt about it.

'Well, she was pretty upset about it. She have been visiting the hospital everyday after the accident. She won't listen to us, and she even spent in the bathroom even longer than last time,' Anna stated.

'How long did she stayed in the tub?' Taranee asked.

'About four hours, we called her to get out, but she didn't answer us. We figured she wanted to be left alone. But staying in the bathtub this long isn't safe, I mean, how on earth can she stay in the tub for that long,' Anna complained, not knowing of how her daughter could stay in the water for that long and never get a wrinkle.

'You have no idea,' Will said softly, as she knew about it.

'Anyway, can you go to the hospital and try to find a way to get Irma to her normal self again,' Anna said, as she was getting more and more worried of her daughter.

'We will try Mrs Lair. After all, we are best friends,' Hay Lin replied before getting up with the others.

'Thanks for telling us about Irma, we will be going now,' Will said before she headed towards the door with the others.

'Thanks for visiting girls,' Anna said as the girls left the house.

As the girls were on their way to the hospital, each of them called their moms about what time they would be home and the reason they were late. Their moms understood about the situation and let them returned home by dinner time. On they journey, they were pretty quiet as they had nothing to say. 'Do you think that Irma would ever be herself again?' Hay Lin asked, breaking the silence between them.

'She will, she always will. I'm more worried about Elyon in Meridian, she haven't been visiting us recently,' Will stated, as she was looking more worried than before.

'We will go to Meridian after we can convince Irma to snap out of her craziness,' Cornelia said before circling her finger around beside her head, as a sign of nuts. The others glare at her to stop it.

'As I was saying, I have a bad feeling that Elyon is in trouble, but we need to help Irma first, because she is feeling miserable right now,' Will said as she saw the hospital building. They entered the building and saw a lot of doctors were rushing around, patients waiting in the waiting room to get examine. The girls asked the reception of the room Stephen was in. The reception told them it was on the fifth floor of the building, in room E8. They took the elevator up the building, towards the fifth floor. Once the elevator had reached its destination, they got out of it before heading to the room the receptionist told them.

Irma was feeling sleepy. She was in Stephen's room for almost two hours. But she won't leave the room, as she was waiting for any reactions of Stephen. She then heard the door opened and figured it could be one of the nurses checking up on them. When a hand was laid on her shoulder, she spun around. She was surprised that her friends had came to vist her and Stephen. 'Guys? What are you doing here?' Irma asked while wiping out some tears.

'We came here because we were worreid about you,' Will explained, noticing that Stephen was laying motionless on the bed.

'You guys were actually worried of me?' Irma said, as she stared at Cornelia. which she believed that she wouldn't be that worried about her that much.

'Of course silly, why won't we be,' Hay Lin said before giving Irma a hugged.

'So, how's Stephen?' Will asked while Hay Lin broke out of the hugged.

'Nothing, he has been in the coma for almost two weeks now,' Irma stated while looking back at Stephen.

'Taranee, see whether you can tell us on when he would wake up,' Will said, which Taranee wondering on why she asked her about it.

'I'll try,' Taranee answered before walking towards Stephen. She then placed her hand on Stephen's head before concentrating on going into his mind.

Inside Stephen's mind, Taranee saw some flashback of him being with Irma. But she wanted to search for the reason he had the accident and trying to figure out on when he would wake up. She then saw a flashback of the day of the accident. She was shocked out of horror as she saw someone she would less expected, Lia-Hin. He's the one who made the floor wet before Stephen headed down the stairs. But she couldn't figured out on how did he managed to get to his house that fast, and how did he found out of where did Stephen live.

* * *

As the girls were in the hospital, Elyon and Caleb were busy checking Meridian of Phobos and Lia-Hin. Elyon felt the magic of the hearts in Meridian, but can't pin point the location of the magic. She stayed behind, not risking to get caught by Phobos and giving him the heart of Meridian. Caleb and Raythor, with a half dozens of palace guards went to search Meridian for any traces of Phobos and Lia-Hin. Aldarn stayed behind to make sure that non of Phobos and Lia-Hin army of rock men attacked the palace. He saw that Elyon was walking towards him with a worried face. 'My queen, what is wrong?' Aldarn asked.

'Caleb and Raythor haven't return yet, I'm getting worried,' Elyon stated before looking out into the village.

'I will sent a few guards to find them, Aldarn said.

'Sure, I just hope they would be fine,' Elyon stated. Aldarn then left the place to find some guards to find Caleb and Raythor.

Caleb and Raythor were running away from an army of rock like soldiers. 'How did they know that we are looking for them,' Caleb said while jumping over an uprooted tree.

'I have a feeling that they have a scout above,' Raythor stated as he noticed a stone like bird was circling over them.

'We need to hide, I don't want them to follow us back to the palace,' Caleb said before spotting a cave nearby. 'Over here!' Caleb cried out before he, Raythor and the guards went into the cave. The rocks followed them into the cave, but Caleb, Raythor and the guards got out as soon as the rocks went in. They then hurried towards the palace to warn Elyon of what they found.

Phobos and Lia-Hin were in a cave. 'We are so close to get discovered by the queens right hand man,' Lia-Hin stated.

'But he didn't disrupted our original plan. I want to conqure Meridian, which would be mine soon,' Phobos stated.

'When shall we strike?' Lia-Hin asked out of eagerness.

'Soon, my friend, very soon,' Phobos said. 'But I have a request for you,' he said.

'What kind of request?' Lia-Hin asked.

'Can I have the heart of Aridia?' Phobos asked.

'Sure,' Lia-Hin said before giving Phobos the heart. Once Phobos took the heart, he smile evilly before doing something unexpected. Lia-Hin's leg were beginning to turn into stone. 'What are you doing?!' Lia-Hinn asked out of panic.

'You shouldn't have trusted the me which I have betrayed the guardians before, which being able to trick the guardians into freeing me and letting me have two hearts,' Phobos explained about his plan which he kept it from Lia-Hin.

'But why are you doing this to me? I thought we can be allies,' Lia-Hin said while his body was slowly turning into stone.

'I don't need allies. The last time I had an ally, he betrayed me,' Phobos said while clenching his fist.

'But I won't betray you,' Lia-Hin said as he was almost complately turning into stone.

'Sorry my friend, but even you I can't trust,' Phobos said as Lia-Hin was now completely turned into stone. 'And since you don't need these anymore,' Phobos then took the other two hearts. Since Lia-Hin had turned into stone, the hearts were taken by Phobos without it returning to its owner. 'Now that phase 1 is complete, now it is time to say hello to my little sister,' Phobos said before raising an army of rock like soldiers.

Caleb and Raythor, along with the rest of the guards, had finally arrived at the village. They saw the Tynar with a few guards were with him. He stopped right in front of them. 'Caleb, Raythor, you are safe. That would be good news to Elyon,' Tynar said.

'I don't think that would be a good news from us. I think that Phobos and Lia-Hin might attack the village sooner or later,' Caleb stated.

'We need to head into the palace right away,' Raythor said before they all headed towards the palace in a hurry.

* * *

Back at Heatherfield, Irma had finally returned back to her normal self. Taranee told her that Stephen hadn't loose his memory and he would wake up in a week. But she doesn't know was that Taranee knew who made Stephen fell down the stairs.

Taranee didn't tell her about it, feared of what would Irma do. She told the others through mentally about what she found out. _'Should we tell Irma about it?'_ Taranee asked mentally.

_'For the hundredth time Taranee, we can't tell her,'_ Cornelia said out of annoyance of being asked about it a lot of times.

_'I don't want to see what she could do,'_ Will stated.

_'Alright,' _Taranee stated, finally agreeing with their answered, and the fact that she could sense that her friends were getting annoyed of getting asked with the same question a lot.

'Hey guys, do you think that Stephen would like to have a welcome back party?' Irma asked.

'We should! We can add streamers, balloons, oh, oh, how about a clown,' Hay Lin suggested, being a little air headed.

'Hay Lin, I don't think clowns is the best thing for Stephen. From what I saw from his past, I think he is afraid of clowns,' Irma stated. The others glare at her, which Irma later noticed this. 'He told me about it when I suggested of going to the circus a few weeks ago,' Irma confessed.

'Ohhh...' the girls said together in unison. They were now in the alley of the Silver Dragon before they entered the restaurant. They then headed down into the basement. Irma and Will took a seat on the bed, Cornelia stood up by the bed, Hay Lin sat on the chair and Taranee leaned against the wall.

'So, what shall we do right now?' Cornelia askde out of boredom.

'How about going to the video arcade?' Irma suggested.

'Irma, where in the world did you get that idea?' Will asked out of curiousity.

'Since now,' Irma said before crossing her arms. Suddenly, a fold was opened in the basement. The girls quickly got up before facing the fold. As the fold was reacting, they got into battle stance. But they didn't attacked as the person who crossed it was Blunk.

'Blunk?' the girls said together.

'Guardians, Meridian in big trouble. Evil prince attacking palace right now,' Blunk said. The girls were shocked at the news and they completely forgotten to visit Meridian after visiting Irma and Stephen.

'We need to go now!' Cornelia cried out as she was shaking Will.

'Alright, but first,' Will said before looking at Irma.

'Don't say it Will. I want to join in this fight more that ever now,' Irma said, since she could tell that Will would tell her to sit out of this fight.

'Fine, but you must not let Phobos find out about the heart,' Will said as Irma node. 'Ready girls,' Will said before the others node. Will then took out the heart before put it around her neck. The heart then began to glow before it raised itself. 'Guardians Unite!' Will called out before five coloured orbs came out of the heart. The blue colour engulf Irma, the red over Taranee, the green went to Cornelia, the Silver towards Hay Lin and the pink went towards Will. They all then change into their guardians form before calling out the elements.

'Water!'

'Fire!'

'Earth!'

'Air!'

'Quintessence!'

They landed on the ground before looking at the fold. 'Let's go,' Will said before she went through the fold, followed by Hay Lin, Cornelia and Taranee. Irma saw that Blunk was sneaking away, but she grab him by his collar before tossing him through the fold. She then looked at the heart of Aquariat and figured she should hid it behind her clothes. After that, she then followed the rest to Meridian as it was in danger.

* * *

**Man, done with this chapter. I would think that this has got to be the best chapter I ever created, with the details from my last stories and chapters. If you notice this, please tell me. But anyway, I would think a review of this story would be nice from you guys.  
P.S. : I will try to update as much as possible with the ongoing Chinese New Year.**


	14. The Battle In Meridian

**Will : We just got Irma back to her normal self and now this?!**

**Cornelia : There's too much problem with this story.**

**Me : Hey! There is nothing wrong with this story. And you girls came here for the disclaimer, not commenting about my story.**

**Will : *Grunt* stroyLover58 does not own W.I.T.C.H..**

**Me : Now that's better, on with the story...**

* * *

Chapter 14 : The Battle In Meridian

As Irma had just came out of the fold, an rock barely hit her head as she ducked for cover. 'Whoa! Way too close for comfort!' Irma cried out before getting up. There was a battle near the palace. The battle between Meridian's army and Phobos army. The other girls had already joined the battle as they were destroying the mechanism which the rock army brought with them. Irma then joined them in the battle, while avoding getting taken out by the boulders that were being thrown.

'Irma! Over here!' Elyon cried out from below her. She noticed that Elyon was in trouble as she was dodging rocks and boulders.

'Coming!' Irma yelled as she flew towards her. On her way, a stone hit her leg unexpectedly, which sent her spiraling towards the other way before landing on the ground hard. Will noticed this and tried to help her out, but she can't as she was still dodging and counter-attacking.

'Irma! Are you alright?!' Will called out. But Irma didn't responded, which she figured that Irma might be unconscious. 'Hay Lin, go and check on Irma. We can handle things here,' Will said. Hay Lin nodded before becoming invinsible as she headed towards the unconscious Irma.

Cornelia was raising veins after veins to stop the army from advancing, but without any success as they had broke through the veins and the fact that she can't raised it fast enough. 'There's too many of them!' Cornelia stated.

'We still need to try to stop them,' Will said as she kept on shooting lightning bolts, destroying some of the was made out of rocks.

'Let me try something,' Taranee said before making a wall of fire, blocking the army from advancing. But they kept on going through the fire and towards the palace.

'What is Irma doing?' Cornelia asked, noticing that Irma was out of action.

'She is out for the count,' Will stated.

'And where is Hay Lin?' Taranee asked, noticing that she was missing too.

'She went to help Irma out,' Will explained. She then dodged a boulder which was thrown from below.

'Well, tell her to hurry up. We need them,' Cornelia said as she stopped a boulder before hitting them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hay Lin had managed to land beside Irma without being seen since she was invinsible. 'Irma, wake up,' she said while shacking her shoulder. Irma then began to regain her consciousness as she mourn. 'Whoa, that was some major bad crash land,' Irma said as she placed her hand over her head. She had a small bump on her head, but nothing serious as she could move like normal.

'Irma, we seriously need your help here, we are having trouble right now,' Hay Lin exlained, which made Irma looked at the situation they were and figured she should helped them as soon as possible.

'You go first, I catch up with you later, after I regain my senses,' Irma stated.

'Okay, but be hurry as we can't hold all of them without you,' Hay Lin said before flying away, leaving Irma resting on the ground.

'I so need to remember to watch where I'm going,' Irma said as she slowly got up. She was still feeling a little dizzy from her flight and her crashed land. But she managed to regain her balanced before flying towards the sky.

Will was looking around in the battlefield. She had spotted Elyon not far away from her. But she also spotted Phobos, who which was nearing Elyon. Then she saw that Irma was the nearest to Elyon and figured they both should escaped as she would know that they would lose the battle. 'Irma! Go and warn Elyon that Phobos is nearby! You and Elyon must escaped from here. We will join you guys later!' Will called out to Irma as she was flying towards them. Irma stopped in mid air before looking at Elyon, then back at Will. She nodded and headed towards Elyon to warn her about it.

Elyon wasn't paying any attention as she was trying to take down the rock army. She didn't noticed that Phobos was nearing her as she was too busy defending her palace and her people. Once Elyon spun around, she was face to face with Phobos. 'Hello sis,' Phobos said with an evil grinned.

'Phobos, how dare you attack Meridian,' Elyon said as she was about to attack when Phobos raised some veins under her and wrapping around Elyon's hands, preventing her from attacking Phobos. 'Let me go!' Elyon cried out as she struggled from the veins.

'After I have conquerd Meridian, Kandrakar and Earth,' Phobos said before approaching Elyon. When he raised about to take Elyon's magic when a big jet of water was sprayed at him. The forced was so hard that it sent Phobos a few kilometers away from Elyon. She then looked up to notice that it was Irma who sprayed the water.

'And that is the reason why bad guys always lose. They have a really big mouth,' Irma remarked before helping Elyon out of the veins.

'Thanks Irma,' Elyon said as she rubbed her hands as her hands were shore. She was about to continue to defend her palace when Irma grabbed her arm. 'What's wrong?' Elyon asked as she noticed this.

'Will told me that to get you out of here. And I have a feeling we seriously need to leave,' Irma said as she noticed that the Meridian's army were having trouble keeping with the invasion. Some of them were injured or tired, while the others had retreated to protect the palace from any incoming attacked. Irma could tell that the army were getting thinner every minute as they could get tired.

'Then let's go. But we need to bring the injured and the tired troops with us,' Elyon said, noticing the same thing as Irma.

'And I think I know where to go,' Irma said as she looked around for any traces of Phobos. She then opened a fold with the heart of Aquariat beside Elyon, in case that Phobos was nearby.

'Let's go,' Elyon said before she flew towards the tired and the injured army. She told them to head to the fold in order to retreat safely. The guards understood this and hurriedly headed towards the fold while the others were still battling out in order to cover up their escaped. Gargoyle noticed this and figured they could use some back up. He went to the fold and tried to protect any unwanted visitor.

Irma was right, about 76% of the army had crossed the fold, even Tynar and Aldarn. But Caleb, Raythor, Sandpit and Vathek stayed behind to help the other guardians. But sooner or later, they would all escaped through the fold. Irma stood beside the fold, along with Gargoyle, to make sure that everyone had crossed the fold, except for her friends as Will could opened a fold anytime. _'Taranee, are you there?'_ Irma asked mentally, as she wanted to contact them as fast as possible.

_'I hear you Irma. It looks like we can't hold them much longer. How are you holding with the excape?' _Taranee asked. She knew about Irma's plan of escaped, which to retreat to a safe place than Meridian and Earth.

_'We're good, Gargoyle came to help out too. I can't believe that Phobos has finally beaten us and Meridian,_' Irma said out of disappointment.

_'Me neither. But we must do what we can here,'_ Will said.

_'Can you get the others out of here? Including Caleb, Raythor and Vathek,'_ Cornelia said out of worried.

_'Corny, I know you're worried about your boyfriend, but I know what I need to do!'_ Irma stated as she could mentally tell that Cornelia was angry.

_'One, don't call me Corny! Two, I'm just reminding you, and three, will you not yell at me!' _Cornelia stated out of anger.

_'Sheesh, and I though that Corny wasn't trying to be persuasive,'_ Irma stated, completely forgotten about her mental connection with the other girls.

_'What was that?!'_ Cornelia asked as she was yelling at Irma mentally.

_'Nothing,'_ Irma said.

_'Guys! Can you both can it! This is no time to argue!'_ Will stated, breaking the two from arguing.

_'Irma, where did you open the fold to anyway?'_ Taranee asked, changing the subject.

_'Oh, you'll know where. The place that I love the most,'_ Irma stated about where was the location she just opened.

_'Oh, that place, we will join you guys later. But you must go along with them as we don't want Phobos knowing about you having the heart,'_ Will said, which she could sensed that Irma awas upset about it.

_'Will! I thought we agreed that I can come and fight with you guys,'_ Irma protested.

_'This is no time to argue! Just take the injured guards out of here!'_ Will almost yelled at Irma, as she wanted to stay to fight, but Will can't risked another heart.

_'Fine, I'll go with the others. But next time, let. Me. Join!'_ Irma yelled back.

Will then cut the contact as she and the others were distracting the rock army while the Meridian's army crossed the fold. They need to buy them enough time for all of the army to crossed. Caleb and Vathek had just left the battlefield. Sandpit and Raythor had stayed behind to help the guardians to give them somemore time. As the army were crossing, Phobos had just came back to the battlefield, and he was very pissed off. 'The water guardian would regret by doing that,' Phobos stated as he approached the four guardians.

'Let me guess, she gave you a shower,' Cornelia remarked.

'And you will be next!' Phobos yelled at her before shooting fireballs at them, but Hay Lin had made a tornado around them, which put the fire out upon contacted with the tornado.

'Is everybody safe,' Will said.

'I think so, Raythor and Sandpit had just left,' Taranee stated as she looked around at the battlefield.

'Good. Then that leaves the palace guards at the palace,' Will said before heading to the palace, followed by the other girls.

'Yes guardians. Retreat, but no matter how far you retreat, I will find you,' Phobos said before he'd advanced along with his army.

* * *

At the palace, the guardians saw that the archers were shooting arrows at the sky. They saw that the rocks like bird were attacking the palace. 'C'mon! We need to get them out of here!' Will yelled. She then headed into the palace while the others stayde outside to help the archers. Will opened a fold inside the palace, to prevent anyone from entering the fold to their hiding place. Afterward, she headed back outside and ordered one of the guard to tell the others to head into the palace and through the fold. The guard nodded before telling the others while Will flew up into the sky to help the other girls. 'So, how did it go?' Cornelia asked.

'I just open a fold in the palace. All the archers would be going through it soon,' Will stated as she shoot lightning bolt at the birds.

'Well, they better escape fast, cause here comes Phobos,' Taranee said as she was pointing at the direction of where they came from. Will saw that Phobos was standing on one of his army as they approached the palace.

'We got to buy them some time! Cornelia, Hay Lin, go and distract them,' Will stated in her leadership mode. The girls nodded before they flwe towards Phobos. Cornelia then raised a giant wall, blocking the path of the army while Hay Lin created a giant tornado, hoping it would lift the army up and toss them away from the palace. But the tornado later was dispersed as well as the wall was lowered. 'You think this will hold me? Now it's my turn,' Phobos said before shooting lightning bolts at them. Hay Lin and Cornelia managed to dodge out of the way in time, but Phobos sprayed a jet of water at Cornelia. It hit her, sending her flying towards the palace. Hay Lin noticed this and hurriedly flew towards Cornelia, which she was falling down into the river below the palace.

Hay Lin had managed to catch her in time before flying up, joining the other girls. 'Will, Cornelia is hit. We need t go,' Hay Lin said as she was flying.

'Let's go! All the archers have escape,' Will said as they were about to leave when a jet of water hit Taranee in the back. It sent her flying straigh into the building. 'Taranee!' Will and Hay Lin cried out at the same time. Will went to get Taranee out of the danger zone as Hay Lin carried Cornelia into the palace. Will later joined them, but right after sje took another looked at the situation. Phobos was destroying everything in his way, including the village. Will thought about something and figured it was worth a shot. She conjured up the heart of Kandrakar before concentrating on it, thought carrying Taranee and concentrating on it was kinda difficult. But she had to do it, as a pink light was emitted. Then, a large barrier was placed around the palace walls, which Will thought that it might be able to hold Phobos from reclaiming the thrown. She then head into the palace building and saw the fold. She quickly went crossed the fold before it closes.

* * *

Meanwhile, Phobos had destroyed the buildings, which were in his way, towards the palace. When he looked up, his eyes were widely opened. 'I will not rest until I get the thrown!' Phobos yelled before he flew towards the barrier, protecting the palace. Phobos then began to attack the barrier, trying to break it in order to claim the thrown. He kept on shooting all the elements, water, fire, earth, air and quintessence, but nothing seem to be able to destroy the barrier. But he just remembered, he could opened folds into the palace. He opened a fold with one of the heart before crossing it. But he ended up at the other side of the palace, not inside of the barrier. 'No!' Phobos yelled as he did everything to get into the palace.

As Phobos tried to destroy the barrier, Will and Hay Lin were in the palace meeting hall, while Taranee and Cornelia were left in the bedroom. 'Do you think they would be alright?' Hay Lin asked.

* * *

'They will be. And I also left a gift for our prince,' Will said with a smirk.

'What did you do?' Hay Lin asked out of curiosity.

'I just lock him out of the palace,' Will said, which Hay Lin looked at her puzzled. She then figured out on what she meant by that.

'Hey, where is Irma anyway?' Hay Lin asked, realising that Irma wasn't with them after they got separated.

'Yeah, let's go and find her,' Will said before heading out of the meeting hall, followed by Hay Lin. They passed a hall where the injured guards were left to heal by the wardens of the palace. The headed outside and saw that the Meridian's army were near the palace, getting some rest. Elyon and Caleb were in one of the tents that were set up. Raythor and Vathek were helping the guards into the palace to be healed. Will and Hay Lin went to search for Irma. They figured she could be on the other kingdom. Will opened a fold before she and Hay Lin went through it.

At the other side of the fold, there were more guards on the kingdom. They saw that Gargoyle was here too and figured this could be the placed. On their way to the kingdom palace, they ran into Ang. 'Ang, have you seen Irma?' Will asked.

'No, I don't seem to see her,' Ang replied.

'Where is she then,' Will said as she looked out into the ocean.

* * *

Back on Heatherfield, Irma was in the hospital. She was in her normal form, as the heart could change her appearance anytime she wanted. She didn't told her friends on where she was going. She went to check on Stephen, and she even brought some gifts for him. 'Hey Stephen, I brought something for you,' Irma said before placing a teddy bear by his bed. 'Well, Phobos has finally taken Meridian, and we are now hiding along with Elyon,' Irma said as she took a seat by the bed. She told Stephen about what had happened during the battle. Irma hoped that Stephen would wake up by now as she was feeling kinda lonely.

* * *

**Well, that was long. Anyway, here is the chapter I have been typing for quite a while. But I'm done with this chapter. Hope you guys like it. And please send me some reviews.**


	15. The Great Preparations

**Elyon : Since this is the first time I'm here, let me say that this sucks! How can you make Phobos take over Meridian!**

**Me : He didn't actually. Will made a barrier around it at my previous chapter.**

**Elyon : I don't care whether he did or not. I just want to make Meridian peace again.**

**Me : If you're here, then why not read the disclaimer to the readers.**

**Elyon : *Grunt* storyLover58 does not own W.I.T.C.H., or any other thing of the story.**

**Me : Great, now on... HEY!**

**Will : Whoa, I better take it from here! Let's get back into the story and figured out what happens next...**

* * *

Chapter 15 : The Great Preparations

Will and Hay Lin were in the kingdom of Frosta, where King Ang was. They were discussing tactics on how to defend the kingdom if Phobos had found out on where did they hid. 'We can send troops here to lay down some traps,' Ang said while pointing at the map on the table. He moved some of the pieces that resembled his army on the map.

'I don't think that would be a good idea. Phobos can counter-act with the trap,' Will stated, knowing of what Phobos was capable of.

'We have to find a way to defeat him without causing any war on your kingdom,' Hay Lin stated.

'I might have a suggestion,' a voiced came from behind. They spun around to find out that it was Irma who suggested it.

'Irma, wher have you been?' Will asked as Irma stood beside Hay Lin. She looked at the map before taking out a white clothe. She then placed it on the map, between the two kingdoms, Frosta and Atlantia.

'Irma, what are you doing?' Hay Lin asked, which she doesn't understood of what was Irma's plan.

'Why not we make another kingdom, only for us. I mean, if we can make a kingdom out of crystal, why not add one more,' Irma stated about her plan.

'I don't get it,' Ang said as he scratched his head.

'Don't you see, we will create another kingdom, but only bigger and much more quieter than your kingdom, or your father's kingdom. That way, we can fool Phobos into thinking there is only one kingdom here and it has been abandon,' Irma explained about her plan, which the girls looked at each other.

'Irma, where on Earth did you get that plan?' Hay Lin asked.

'I can be good in tactics sometimes,' Irma said proudly.

'Or the fact that you see in one of your games or your movies,' Will stated as she grinned at the reaction of Irma. She glared at Will as she did copied the idea from one of her games.

'Well then, we better get it done right away,' Ang said before exiting the meeting hall. Hay Lin then left the hall, which left both Will and Irma alone in the hall.

'Irma, where have you been earlier?' Will asked.

'After I closed the fold from Meridian, I went to Heatherfield to visit Stephen,' Irma explained.

'And how is he right now?' Will asked, knowing on how did Irma felt about him.

'He is still in a coma, but he is fine,' Irma stated.

'I wonder whether we can capture Phobos before Stephen wakes up,' Will said while placing her finger on her chin.

'I hope so. I really want to be with him when he wakes up,' Irma said.

'C'mon, let's go. We have a lot of things to do before Phobos gets here,' Will said as she placed her hand on Irma's back. They then left the hall, to join the others on building a temporally kingdom for them.

* * *

On Atlantia, Cornelia had just woken up. She looked around to noticed that she was in a tent, and right beside her was Taranee, who was still asleep on the bed. Cornelia then got up of the bed before heading out the tent. She realised that she wasn't in Meridian anymore, in fact, she was in Aquariat. She hated this placed, as it was filled with water, which she couldn't swim. But for some reason, she didn't mind cause Meridian had already been taken down by Phobos. She then noticed that Elyon and Caleb was walking straight towards their tent. 'Elyon, are you alright?' Cornelia asked as she ran towards Elyon to give her a hugged.

'I'm fine Cornelia. I wish I could say the same for Meridian,' Elyon replied, feeling a bit upset.

'Hey, don't worry. We can return you back to your thrown, as we always do,' Cornelia said, trying to cheer Elyon up.

'Thanks Cornelia, you're the best,' Elyon said as she smile. Cornelia then gave her a smile as she was happied that Elyon wasn't feeling way too upset about it.

'Can I ask you guys a question. Where is Will and the others?' Cornelia asked, noticing that they weren't anywhere.

'I don't know. But I think they could be on the other kingdom. How bout I go and check while you and Caleb stay here and wait for Taranee to wake up,' Elyon said. Cornelia then looked at Caleb before back at Elyon and nodded. Elyon then opened a fold to Frosta, to find Will and the other girls.

After Elyon had left, Cornelia took Caleb's hand and dragged him into the tent. She then sat on the bed before patting the bed beside her. Caleb noticed this and figured she wanted him to sit beside her, as he did it. 'Caleb, what would happen if we fail to reclaim back the thrown?' Cornelia asked all of a sudden. Caleb just stare blankly at her, trying to figure out a way to reply.

'I.. don't know,' Calen replied, as he also doesn't know about what would happened if Phobos had claimed the thrown of Meridian and Kandrakar.

'I have a feeling that your answer would be bad,' Cornelia stated as she placed her hands on Caleb's.

'I can't bare to see Phobos claim the thrown again. We will take the thrown for Elyon, no matter what,' Caleb said firmly.

'You know what. The reason I like you is because you have the personality of yours to match with mine,' Cornelia said teasingly.

'Can you guys keep it down, I'm trying to sleep here,' a voiced stated, almost mumbling. They noticed that the sourced of the voiced was from Taranee, trying to get some sleep. Cornelia then smirk as she had a pranked for Taranee. She clapped her hands together, then the bed began to rock up and down and left to right. This made Taranee woke up straight away as she was holding on to the bed frame, as she was trying not to fall down.

'Cornelia! This isn't funny!' Taranee yelled as Cornelia laughed. She then lowered the bed back onto the ground, which left Taranee shaking. She then got off the bed and walked towards the bed. 'Cornelia, I thought that Irma would play a prank like that. But you, I don't even know what to say,' Taranee said as her glasses were on fire.

'I know. But the look on your face was priceless!' Cornelia said as she was laughing out loud again.

'Oh, for the fact is, your bed is on fire,' Taranee stated as she pointed behind Cornelia.

'Yeah right, as if I would fall for that trick,' Cornelia said as she crossed her arms. She then began to smell some smoke before looking behind her. What comes next was hilarious for Taranee, Cornelia got up so fast that she accidentally the ceiling dropped onto the ground, creating a hole under Cornelia, thus sent her into the freezing water. Caleb had caught her in time as he helped Cornelia out of the water.

'That... was... cruel...' Cornelia said between chattered teeth. Caleb placed a blanket around her as Taranee exited the tent with a big smile on her face.

* * *

Back at Frosta, Elyon was searching for Will and the other girls. She bumped into Ang as she turned into a corner. 'Oh, hey Ang. Have you seen where Will and the others go?' Elyon asked.

'Yeah, they are at the docks, getting ready to depart,' Ang said as he pointed at the direction he just came from.

'Thanks Ang, see you around,' Elyon said before hurrying towards the docked, in hoping that the girls hadn't leave the dock yet.

As Elyon had reached the dock, she saw that Will and Hay Lin were helping the out by transporting the goods onto the ship. Will spotted her and flew next to her. 'Hey Elyon, what are you doing here?' Wil said and asked.

'Cornelia ask me to find you guys,' Elyon stated.

'She's awake? Great! Can you go and call her? We kinda need a helping hand around here,' Will stated as she pointed behind her. Elyon took a peak and saw there was a lot of equipments and boxes on the docks. They were transporting the goods onto the ship, with the help of Will and Hay Lin of course.

'Sure, but where is Irma? Elyon asked, noticing that she wasn't at the docks helping around.

'You don't want to know where she is right now,' Will said as she placed her hand on Elyon's shoulder.

'Is she alright? Did Phobos got her? Or did something else happen to her?' Elyon asked worriedly.

'She's fine, she just... have somewhere else to go for awhile,' Will said with a smile.

'What did you mean?' Elyon asked.

'She is over at the ocean, between the two kingdoms. She had an idea about it. She will make a kingdom out of crystal water, bigger than this and the other kingdom, try to build houses in the place, and lastly placed some villagers and guards in the kingdom. Voilà! Now you got a kingdom that almost looks like any other kingdoms,' Will explained.

'Oh, well then, I better go and fetch Cornelia,' Elyon said as she opened a fold.

'Sure, get back here as soon as possible, I have a feeling Phobos will be coming here soon,' Will stated as Elyon went through the fold.

* * *

At Atlantia, Cornelia, Taranee and Caleb were having a meal with the king of Atlantia. 'Are you certain that my kingdom might get attack by a powerful enemy?' the king asked.

'We aren't sure. But we need to prepare on what would come,' Caleb said.

'What's taking Elyon so long,' Cornelia said. Just then, a fold was opened nearby the table. Then Elyon came out of the fold.

'Cornelia, Will needs your help on the other kingdom,' Elyon said as she held Cornelia's hands.

'What kind of help?' Cornelia asked.

'Well, the kind of help is...' Elyon said. They then were at the docks of Frosta as she, Cornelia, Taranee and Caleb were there. '... moving those stuff,' Elyon pointed at the boxes and equipments on the docks.

Will saw them and flew towards them. 'Great, you even brought Taranee and Caleb. We will be done by then after the other project is done,' Will said.

'What other project? And where is Irma?' Cornelia asked as she realised that Will and Hay Lin were the only ones at the docks, along with the Frosta army which they were transporting stuff onto the ships.

'Well, you see, Irma is the one who is in charge of this project,' Will said shyly.

'Hold up! You mean to tell me that she is leading this project. And you agreed with it!' Cornelia yelled out of disbelief. She couldn't believe that Irma could actually made a plan, let alone leading the project.

'What can I do? I can't always with the one who thinks up a lot,' Will said. 'And no offence Taranee,' Will stated as she looked at Taranee.

'Non taken,' Taranee replied. She understood on what Will meant and she wasn't mad at her about it.

'But still, what kind of idea she has anyway, she can't just build a kingdom in the middle of the ocean,' Cornelia said out of disbelieving.

'Trust me, I wish it wasn't true either,' Will said, which caught Cornelia's attention. Will then went back to help with the transporting of the stuffs. Cornelia grunt before she went to help out, along with Elyon, Hay Lin and Caleb.

* * *

As the girls and Caleb went to transport the equipments onto the ship, Irma was still flying towards the middle, between the two kingdoms of Aquariat. 'This should be enough,' Irma said to herself as she stopped flying. She then held the heart of Aquariat before concentrating on it. Then there was a blue light emitted from the heart. Irma felt the magic coming out of the heart as she was engulfed in blue light.

As the light had faded Irma quickly got to work on building a kingdom. She made a platform first for the kingdom. She then got the blueprints of the kingdom out from her pocket. 'Luckily one of Ang's architect made a blueprint for me,' Irma said as she looked at the blueprints. It shown a very large kingdom, with walls reaching as high as a twelve story building, the platform was bigger than five football fields and there was a big palace in the middle, which was as big as one football field.

She was still building a kingdom, as her friends were busy moving the equipments into the ship that would be transported to the kingdom that was made by Irma. What would they face if Phobos ever found them. Only one thing for sure for the guardians, they must defeat Phobos, no matter what.

* * *

**Sorry it took me this long to update this chapter. Have been going out all day, and I don't have time to finish this chapter as this one had a little problem. But anyway, since my original story for this chapter should include Valentines, I can't as I don't have time on that day. But enough of that, can I have some reviews from the readers. Thanks ;)**


	16. Laying A Trap

**Cornelia : How is it possible for Irma to create an idea like that!**

**Irma : I don't Corny, but something tells me you're jealous.**

**Cornelia : I am so not jealous.**

**Irma : Wanna bet?**

**Me : Girls! The disclaimer, not the story!**

**Cornelia : *Grunt* storyLover58 does not own W.I.T.C.H., even Irmy here.**

**Irma : Hey!**

**Me : *Rolls eyes* Back to the story...**

* * *

Chapter 16 : Laying A Trap

Cornelia was sailing on a ship, along with Elyon, Will, Hay Lin and Caleb. Taranee flew instead of sailing as she had a small sea sickness. 'What's taking so long,' Cornelia complained as she leaned against the pole that was holding the sail.

'Just be patient Corny, we will get there in a while,' Will said.

'Besides, I want to see what Irma has made,' Hay Lin said in her cheery voice.

'I always what kind of mind does she have anyway,' Cornelia said softly as they sailed across the ocean.

'Well, here we are girls,' Will said as she pointed at the kingdom. The others were staring at how big the kingdom was, and how tall it was. It was beautiful and the gate was huge. Their ship kept on sailing aroung the kingdom.

At the other side of the kingdom, they saw a docking place, for which they can parked their ship at there and transport the equipments into the kingdom. 'I wonder where is Irma anyway,' Hay Lin said as she flew from the ship and onto the dock.

'I have a feeling she is still a little busy,' Will said as she saw some blue light from the other side of the walls. Will then flew over the walls to check on what was Irma up to.

As Will flew towards the middle of the kingdom, Cornelia and Elyon helped the sailers to move the equipment onto the dock before moving it into the kingdom. 'I wonder what kind of name is this kingdom,' Cornelia said as she looked up at the walls of the kingdom.

'I don't know, but we will know soon,' Elyon said as she helped Cornelia to move the stuff with telekinesis.

'Hey guys, what are these stuff?' Hay Lin asked as she pointed an object on the dock. It had two wheels, two on each side and two handle bars in the front.

'My guess, it is a wheelbarrow or some sort,' Cornelia said as she looked at the object.

'Maybe it can transport the stuff into the kingdom much more easier,' Taranee suggested as she flew next to it.

'Bring one of the wheelbarrow here Taranee,' Caleb said as he moved one of the boxes onto the platform.

'Why is it so heavy!' Taranee cried out as she tried to lift the wheelbarrow.

'Here, let me try,' Hay Lin said as she rubbed her hands together before trying to lift the wheelbarrow to move it. But she can't as she also doesn't have the strength to do it too. 'Man, this weights a tonne!' Hay Lin cried out as she caught her breath.

'Do I have to do everything myself,' Cornelia said with a sigh before she flew towards the other tow girls. She then tried to lift it with telekinesis, but somehow, she can't.

'Erm... Corny, you didn't move,' Hay Lin said as she pointed at the barrow.

'I know, I'm just warming up,' Cornelia said as she tried to move the barrow again, but it didn't budge an inch.

'Corny, I don't think you can raise it with telekinesis,' Taranee said.

'What makes you say that?' Cornelia stated as she looked at Taranee.

'Well, for the fact that, one, it is made out of crystal, and two, it is lock to the platform,' Taranee stated as she pointed under the barrow to reveal a chain was locked in place.

'Who in the world would lock up a wheelbarrow anyway!' Cornelia complained.

'Well, forget that, it looks so pretty,' Hay Lin said as she touch the barrow. It was smooth, with bumps or holes in it.

'I think we need to head back,' Taranee said as she pointed behind her.

'Let's go,' Cornelia said as she flew towards the ship, followed by Taranee and Hay Lin.

* * *

Meanwhile, Will had reached the palace. She was still looking for Irma as she entered the palace. Inside, it was beautiful. The pillars were in blue colour, there were statues along the hall and the floor was clear as Will could see underwater from under the floor. 'Watch out!' cried a voice from the halls. Will looked around as she wondered where it came from, but she instead dodged a fallen vase from above. Will looked up and saw that it was Irma who dropped it.

'Irma, next time, be careful,' Will stated as Irma landed beside her.

'Sorry Will. Got carried away of decorating the place,' Irma said as she melted the broken vase. The vase was made out of crystal water as Irma had made the vase whole again.

'By the way, nice place you got here,' Will said as she looked around.

'You like it? Anyway, I have finish with the decorations of this place,' Irma stated as she placed the vase on the nearby table.

'Great, that means we can go and help the others,' Will said.

'Whoa, hold up a sec. What did you mean by we? I can't as I have other stuff to do,' Irma said.

'What kind of other stuff?' Will asked out of suspicious.

'The fact it that the towers haven't even been equip, and the fact that there isn't any wells here,' Irma stated.

'Oh, right, no wonder the place looks haunted from the outside,' Will said as she was the only one who noticed this when they had arrived at the kingdom.

'Well you better leave and help the others, cause I don't think they will be happy that you took your time,' Irma said as Will was staring at her.

'Irma, this is the first time you use your head,' Will said teasingly.

'Haha, very funny,' Irma said sarcastically. Will then left the palace towards the docks to help the others. Irma then exited the palace and towards one of the towers to equip it with weapons as she can make it out of crystal.

* * *

Back on Meridian, Phobos had given up on breaking through the barrier and made a temporary palace for himself. It was smaller than the Meridian's palace, but it was filled with evil and hatred. 'Where are those guardians!' Phobos yelled out loud from his palace.

'I know that they won't return to Kandrakar, and Earth, so where are they,' Phobos stated as he was pacing back and forth in his thrown room.

'Master, I might have a suggestion,' one of the voiced said.

'Shut up Frost! Don't make me regret freeing you,' Phobos said as Frost kept his mouth shut. Beside him was his pet, name Crimson.  
**(I did some research and found out what was Frost pet)**

'So, if they aren't on Kandrakar, nor Earth, where could they be hiding,' a voiced said.

'If they went to another world, maybe a world where I don't even know,' Phobos said as she took one of the heart around his neck.

'What about Zamballa?' Frost asked, forgotten about keeping his mouth shut.

'No, it couldn't be Zamballa, I heard that the guardians was banished from that world. And since the world that I went couldn't be their hiding place, I figured a world where the guardians went before. But where,' Phobos stated as he looked at the heart.

'And why would the water guardian keep on escaping the battle? I know she can't be a coward,' the figure said.

'No, I don't think she was escaping, but I think she has a heart,' Phobos said as he realised about it.

'How could she have a heart? Only the keeper holds the heart,' the figure said.

'I'm certain that she have a heart, but I can't tell what kind of heart she has,' Phobos said.

'If she is a water guardian, maybe the heart she is holding could be a heart that can manipulate water,' the figure said.

'And now, we need to find which world have that much water,' Phobos said with an evil grinned on his face. 'Get the army ready, we will be departing soon,' Phobos ordered Frost. Frost then left to get the army ready while Phobos went to search for the world.

* * *

Back on Aquariat, the girls and Caleb had finished moving the equipments from the ship and onto the platform. 'Man, where is Will and Irma! We can't move all of these,' Cornelia complained.

'Well, you better be happy cause here comes Will,' Hay Lin stated as she pointed up. The girls looked up to see that Will was above the wall. She then landed in front of the girls.

'Hey guys,' Will said.

'Spill it, where were you,' Cornelia said as she placed her hands at her side.

'Just checking on something,' Will replied.

'Never mind that, have you seen the palace, it's so pretty,' Hay Lin stated from above of the wall. She flew up the wall while Will was having a small conversation with thhe girls.

'What palace?' Cornelia asked as she flew up the wall, joining Hay Lin. The others soon followed as Will carried Caleb with her up the wall. As everybody was above the wall, the girls, except for Will, was stunned at how beautiful the palace was.

'Wait, you mean you went there to check on something?' Cornelia asked as she pointed at the palace.

'Yeah, and you better let Irma do the moving stuffs. Cause she can do it faster than us combine together,' Will stated, which Cornelia stared at her.

'You're letting Irma doing all the work? Great!' Cornelia said out of excitement as Irma would the rest of the work for them as she and the others would rest.

'Erm... I didn't mean that. We have to plan a trap for Phobos while Irma does the easy work,' Will stated, which made Cornelia stared at her again, but with an angry face.

'Whoa! You mean she would be doing the easy job! While we do the hard job!' Cornelia yelled.

'Corny, have you ever wonder why did this palace looks so beautiful? And can you wonder why the wheelbarrow wouldn't move by us?' Taranee asked as Cornelia looked at her.

'Cause Irma build this kingdom from the ground up...' Will explained, but was cut by Hay Lin later.

'You mean from the water up,' Hay Lin corrected her.

'Whatever, she did all the heavy lifting while we just do the easy part. And she can move those equipments with ease as she can also move the wheelbarrow,' Will continued to explain.

'You mean she can move the wheelbarrow? As if, we try to move that dumb wheelbarrow, but it just won't budge,' Cornelia stated as she pointed back down at the wheelbarrow.

'Hey guys,' a voiced said. They looked at the source of the voiced and found out it was Irma who said it.

'Oh, hey Irma,' Hay Lin said as Irma landed near them.

'Okay Irma, I know that you like to goof off, but I know you're lying when you said you have an idea. Maybe Will think about this whole plan and she let you to take all of the glory,' Cornelia said as she pock Irma's chest.

'Who, hold up. First of, will you stop pocking me! Second, if Will would have think about this, I still need to build it up as I have the element of water and third, this is so my idea!' Irma said.

'As if, I wonder what kind of mind do you have in there,' Cornelia said as she pointed at Irma's head.

'Sorry, my minds close till further notice,' Irma joked as to make Cornelia even more annoyed.

'Can you guys can it for today!' Will yelled trying to break their argument.

'Besides, we can't waste our time here by listening to you two arguing. Phobos might get here in a few hours or minutes,' Taranee said.

'Fine, but if anyone tells anybody about Irma have a big brain, I'm off!' Cornelia said as she stared daggers at Irma. Irma stuck out a tongue at Cornelia, which made her angry.

'C'mon, let's go before they would be world war 1 here,' Will said as she and the rest of the girls left. Irma and Caleb were the only ones on the wall.

'How did you ever survive with her anyway?' Irma asked.

'Pure instinct,' Caleb said teasingly.

'Riiiiight. And I can slap your head to give you some instinct sense too,' Irma said sarcastically before she carried Caleb back down towards the platform from the wall.

Will and the rest of the girls were now a few kilometers from the kingdom. 'So, what kind of trap shall we lay?' Hay Lin asked as she rubbed her hands together.

'Maybe if we find a giant fish, then it can gobble him up and the mission is over,' Cornelia suggested.

'Whoa, overkill much? Besides, it would be too cruel to the fish, not Phobos as he can open a fol inside the fish or cut open the stomach, which would be pretty disgusting with all the guts...' Will explained when Taranee interrupted her.

'Okay, I really don't want to loose my appetite here Will,' Taranee stated as she placed her 3hand on her stomach.

'How about we create a small island over here. Then we can use a giant cover to capture them,' Hay Lin suggested.

'No way, Phobos can create a fold inside it too. And creating a small island where it only fills with is way too obvious, even for us,' Elyon stated.

'Well then, what can we plan on anyway?' Cornelia stated with a grunt.

'How bout we use something to distract Phobos, while we deal with the army of his. When we are done, we can lay our trap on him by folding him to somewhere else which we can defeat him with ease,' Will suggested.

'Hey, that's not bad. But where in the universe can we find one that is our ally,' Taranee said.

'I think I know where,' Hay Lin said as the girls looked at her.

'But first, let me get the Regents of Earth here first,' Will said before opening a fold to Heatherfield. After she went through the fold, Cornelia then looked at herself in the water. Elyon and Taranee figured they should wait there for Will to return while Hay Lin went back to the kingdom to check on how was Irma doing.

* * *

At the docks, Irma and Caleb were transporting the equipment onto the wheelbarrow that Irma had just moved. 'I still can't believe that Corny still can't move the wheelbarrow. I mean, how hard can it be anyway,' Irma said as she raised the wheelbarrow without any trouble.

'You better ask her that cause I seriously don't know,' Caleb said as he helped Irma to move the wheelbarrow. They were transporting the equipment into the kingdom to build up the houses, to make it more like a real kingdom. They were also waiting for the rest of the ships to drop off the army of Meridian into the kingdom, with some of the other kingdoms own amry for safety reasons.

* * *

At Heatherfield, Will was having a word with Matt about their plan. 'So, you want me to go back to Aquariat,' Matt stated.

'Matt, we need your help,' Will said with a little begging in her voice.

'Sure, I'll join,' Matt said, agreeing with Will as she was happy.

'Then let's go!' Will said as she was took out the heart. She was about to open a fold when Matt grab her arm.

'Just let me get Napolean first before we leave,' Matt said as Will placed her hand over her head out as she forgotten about it.

'Yeah, you do that,' Will said.

* * *

**Man, this chapter was a little hard too. But still, I will not stop until this story have ended. Anyway, I will appreciate with the reviews from the readers, thanks.**


	17. Phobos Attacked

**Cornelia : When will this part end! I can't take anymore of this water!**

**Irma : What's wrong Corny? Can't get soak for a little while?**

**Me : If you girls won't stop arguing, I will make sure something bad happens to you guys in me story.**

**Cornelia : You wouldn't.**

**Me : I would if you guys won't stop with the argument. Now, can you read the disclaimer.**

**Irma : Fine, storyLover58 does not own W.I.T.C.H..**

**Me : Now on with the story...**

* * *

Chapter 17 : Phobos Attacked

Will ahd called the Regents of Earth, the trap had been laid, the kingdom had finally looked like one and the army from Meridian, Atlantia and Frosta had arrived, all they need now was a name for the kingdom. 'How bout The Great Alliance?' Hay Lin suggested.

'Nope, too common,' Will stated.

'Or this, Winten?' Taranee suggested this time.

'Too cold,' Irma stated as she reacted with a shiver.

'Or this, the Dong?' Hay Lin suggesteed again, which the girls stared at her.

'Erm.. Hay Lin, what kind of name is that?' Irma asked.

'Dong? Oh, it means cold in Chinese,' Hay Lin explained.

'Oh, but it still doesn't fit the kingdom,' Will said.

'Chrystamia!' Irma yelled out loud.

'What?' the other girls asked together.

'Oops, sorry, it just pop in my head,' Irma said as she rubbed her head.

'Hey, not bad, cause the place does seriously look like it was made out of crystal anyway,' Will stated.

'We use that name?' Cornelia asked.

'What's wrong? The name fits,' Irma stated.

'Well, for the fact is that it is too long,' Cornelia stated.

'She's right, but we can make it shorter,' Elyon said as she thinked up a name, but with the same one as Irma's.

'How bout this, Crystia?' Hay Lin asked.

'Hey, that's even better, Crystia it is then,' Will said, agreeing with the name, along with the others.

'We better head home,' Taranee said.

'Yeah, before our parents ground us for being late,' Cornelia stated.

'Elyon, if Phobos attack the kingdom, call us and we will be on our way,' Will said as Irma opened a fold. Just then, another fold was opened. The guardians wasn't expecting that as they got into battle stance when Blunk came out of the fold. The girls then relaxed before they approached Bunk.

'And Blunk, where were you?' Hay Lin asked.

'Blunk almost got caught, but Blunk open fold to here,' he said.

'Oh, well then, Blunk, if Phobos attack here, come and find us,' Will stated as they were heading to the fold that Irma just opened.

'And we will be here as fast as possible,' Cornelia said before heading into the fold.

'And we will take Phobos down,' Taranee said beofre following Cornelia.

'Besides, we just need one more heart to level the score,' Hay Lin said as she followed the other two guardians through the fold. The others were left as they were about to leave.

'And Elyon, make sure to be careful of the vase, they might be slippery,' Irma said as she went through the fold.

'Okay guys, see you Will. And we will call you if Phobos did come,' Elyon stated as she waved at Will. Will waved back before she went through the fold as it closes.

* * *

In Heatherfield, the girls were on the basement of the Silver Dragon. They looked at the clock and found out they still had a little time before dinner. Each of the girls then left the basement to their homes as they need to be by dinner. All except for Irma as she headed to the hospital to check on Stephen. On her way there, she was also worried of Elyon and the kingdom. Phobos could had attacked the kingdom right now, but she kept on reminding herself about it. _'When there's an attack, either Elyon or Blunk can come and call us, I got to calm myself,'_ Irma thought as she headed towards the hospital.

As Irma had reached the hospital, she entered the building and went to the elevator. She went up to the fifth floor, which was the floor of where Stephen was. As the elevator doors opened at the fifth floor, Irma exited it and headed towards Stephen's room. As Irma entered the room, she was surprised by someone else who came to visit Stephen, it was his parents, who came to visit him. Irma just stood by the doorway, trying to find something to say to Stephen's parents. His mom noticed Irma, which she then gave Irma a smile.

Irma noticed that she smile, and figured she wanted her to enter the room. Irma closed the door before headed towards Stephen's bed. She looked at Stephen, then back at his dad and his mom. 'I never see him this happy before,' his dad said suddenly.

'What you mean?' Irma asked.

'Before we move, he was having trouble with his school. Like the students ignore him whe he wanted to make friends, and he never found anyone that he felt special,' Stephen's dad exlained.

'And you move here because you think that Stephen would like it here?' Irma asked, as she knew the rest of the story too.

'Yes, and when he met you, he was very happy. He even liked the school, and to be with you,' he said.

'But now, he is in a coma and we couldn't tell whether he would wake up,' his mom said as she shed a tear.

'Can I ask something?' Irma said.

'Sure, what kind of question?' Stephen's dad said.

'Well, I really want to know your family name. I really want to call you Mr and Mrs,' Irma said with a hint of shyness in her voice.

'You don't have to be shy on what you want to ask. And for your answer to your question, our family name is Wong,' Mr Wong said.

'Thanks for not blaming me on that incident. I felt horrible on what had happen to Stephen,' Irma said as she laid her hand on Stephen's hand.

'I understand,' Mrs Wong replied. They all stood there, talking about both the Wong's family and Irma's. They were having a good time by talking to each other, remembering the time when Irma and Stephen went to the summer camp. They alll laugh at the time when Irma had gotten into trouble with Stephen as they pranked on someone.

As Irma was having a great time at the hospital, in Meridian, somebody was getting ready for an attacked. 'Is that all?' Frost asked.

* * *

'Yes, and I think I have found where my sister have been hiding,' Phobos said as he opened a fold. 'Frost, take the army and attack the kingdom. And I will join you shortly,' Phobos said as Frost nodded. He then ordered the army and the Lurdens to follow him through the fold.

Phobos then headed back into his thrown hall with someone else. 'Phobos, after you have conquer Meridian and Kandrakar, where should you conquer next?' the figure asked.

Phobos just let out a small and quiet laugh beofre replying. 'That is an easy answer, the guardians home of course,' Phobos said.

'But they have weapons that is even much more modern than Meridian's,' the figure explained.

'We will conquer their home world, and nothing will stand in my way. If they want to resist, then let them be as it will come with consequences,' Phobos said firmly before there was an evil smirk on his face.

At Aquariat, Elyon and Caleb were in the palace while Raythor and Vathek patroled the kingdom's walls. Elyon was discussing on whether they should have some sleep while Blunk was eating in the background. 'I don't think that would be good. I have a feeling that Phobos might attack the kingdom today,' Caleb said.

'But we need our rest too,' Elyon protested.

'Safety is our...' Caleb was about to protest back when they heard the bell ringing from the outside. 'What's going on?' Caleb asked as he, Elyon and Blunk went to check it out from the window.

'Phobos is attacking, defend yourself ' Raythor yelled, which Elyon realised that Phobos had finally found them and was attacking right now.

'Blunk, go and call the guardians,' Caleb said as Blunk nodded. He then use the Tonga Tooth to open a fold to Heatherfield while Elyon and Caleb went to help the army to defend the kingdom.

* * *

At Heatherfield, the girls, except for Irma, already had their dinner and was now doing their homework. One of the girls were having some problem with their work. '2x + 5y equals... Arg... this maths is driving me crazy,' Will stated as she was doing her maths She was about to mentally threw her book out when her phone began to chirp. Will answered the phone without looking at who it was calling. 'Hello,' Will sad through her phone.

'Silver Dragon basement, emergency, right NOW!' Cornelia yelled through the phone. Will moved the phone away from her ear when Cornelia yelled.

'Coming, just give me a few minutes,' Will said as she cut the call. She then left her bedroom, before telling her mom she needs to head to a friend's house to help with their biology. Once outside she quickly entered an alley. Once the coast was clear, she teletransported to the basement.

* * *

In the basement, Cornelia, Hay Lin and Blunk were waiting in the basement when Will showed up. 'So, how's the situation of the attack?' Will asked.

'Not good, Blunk said that Phobos has a huge army. I don't think it could hold much loner without us,' Hay Lin stated.

'Did you call Taranee and Irma?' Will asked.

'Taranee is on her way, but I can't seem to get to Irma,' Cornelia said as she took out her phone again. She then dialled Irma's phone number. She waited for Irma to pick up the phone, but she didn't as Cornelia cut the called.

'Blunk, can you go and get Irma?' Will asked.

'Blunk go find Irma, got it,' Blunk sad with a salute before leaving the basement in a hurry.

Right after Blunk had left, Taranee came barging into the basement. 'I came here as fast as possible. And where is Irma?' Taranee said and asked at the same time while catching her breath.

'We don't have time to get her, let's go,' Will said before she took out the heart. 'Guardians Unite!' she called oiut before four orbs of elements engulfed the girls.

'Fire.'

'Earth.'

'Air.'

'Quintessence.'

They than landed on the ground before Will opened a fold to Aquariat. They all went through in a hurry, feared that they would be too late.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the hospital, Mr and Mrs Wong had just left Stephen's room, leaving Irma with him. 'When are you waking up,' Irma whispered softly. She turned off her phone, in case the doctors told her to leave because of the ringing of her phone. But she also didn't turned on her vibrator for the phone as Cornelia called her a few times already. She held Stephen's hands for a while now, still wondering about it. Then, the window was being knock by someone from the outside, which started Irma. She then got up to have a look on who was knocking on the window.

When Irma moved the curtains, she was surprised to see Blunk. 'Oh no, Phobos has already attack,' Irma stated as she then took out the heart. She opened a fold to Aquariat as well as Blunk before they both went through the fold. It then closes, which left Stephen in the room alone again.

* * *

At Aquariat, there was a battle going on in, around, and above the walls of Crystia. 'Hold your ground! We must not let Phobos nor Frost into the kingdom,' Raythor called out. He was battling on one of the Lurdens when he spotted Frost riding on Crimson. 'Gargoyle! Try to get Crimson out of the kingdom. I will deal with Frost,' Raythor called out as Gargoyle went to get Crimson.

Frost noticed Gargoyle and quickly got off of Crimson. Gargoyle then lift Crimson off the ground and took him away. Frost was furious and was about to chase them when somebody was blocking his way. 'Raythor,' Frost said.

'Frost,' Raythor said as he drew out his sword.

'You have betray us, but why,' Frost said as they began to clash.

'Phobos doesn't have any loyalty. He doesn't deserve to be the ruler of Meridian, but Elyon does as she have a lot of loyalty. The guardians help me see what was right and what was wrong, so I will never join back to the bad side,' Raythor stated as he used his sword to block one of Frost attacked.

'Loyalty! Bah! Who needs them anyway! You are a traitor, and will always be.'

'Me? A traitor?! You will see who is the real traitor!' Raythor yelled before he backed up.

'What's wrong Raythor? Can't take anymore fight with me?' Frost asked.

'Nope, just to let somebody else to take you down, right guardians?' Raythor said as he and Frost looked up.

'Right,' Will said. Hay Lin then made a tornado around Frost, making him flying upwards. Cornelia then made some cage out of rocks as Hay Lin moved Frost towards her. Cornelia then surrounded Frost with the rocks before Taranee blew some fire at it, making sure it was as hard as metal.

'Now that was easy,' Cornelia said as she lowered the prison that Frost was in.

'Something's wrong here,' Will said as she placed a finger under her chin.

'Huh?' the girls stated together, wondering what was wrong anyway,

'How come I don't see Phobos anywhere. Only Frost the Hunter is here,' Will stated as the girls looked at each other.

'That's because I'm waiting for you guardians to show up,' a voiced said from above the guardians and Raythor.

'Phobos!' Raythor yelled as they all looked up.

'Raythor, you have been a loyal guard to me, but you betray me to join with these guardians and my sister!' Phobos stated Raythor got ready.

'You have no loyalty, and you don't deserve my service, but Queen Elyon does,' Raythor stated.

'And he will never join you,' Elyon said as she landed beside Raythor. Then, a green beam was shot at Phobos, sending him flying towards one of the building.

'Sorry I'm late, there was this little traffic,' Matt said as he landed beside Will. Mr Huggles and Napolean later showed up beside Matt.

'Now that's what I call bulls eyes,' Napolean stated.

'I just hope that Irma won't get mad at us for destroying her palace which took her a lot of time,' Will stated, noticing the damage of the kingdom.

'She won;t get mad, besides, this is just a fake one, not a real one,' Hay Lin stated, which made Will cheer up.

'Speaking of her, where is she anyway?' Cornelia asked as she noticed that Irma haven't arrived yet.

* * *

Irma landed in the palace. She heard the clashing of the swords, the people shouting and yelling and the crystal rocks fell down around her. 'I guess the battle is still on,' Irma stated as she headed towards one of the window. She spotted her friends outside, standing there. She didn't noticed that Phobos was beside the window Irma was looking out. When Irma was about to turn around and leave, Phobos grabbed her arm. 'What the?!' Irma cried out of alarm.

'Hello, water guardian,' Phobos said with a smirk. 'And the wielder of the heart,' after what had Phobos said, Irma was shocked as how did Phobos found out anyway.

'Let me go!' Irma yelled as she was trying to get Phobos grip on her arm.

'My pleasure,' Phobos said before she took Irma through the window, which left her hanging.

'I didn't mean this way!' Irma cried out when she was trying to grab on something.

'Goodbye, guardian,' Phobos said before he let go of Irma's arm. But since Phobos knew she had the heart, she then tried to make a slide out of crystal. She was sliding down the slide while creating it along the way. She managed to land on the ground safely, with a little bumped.

'Now that was too close for comfort,' Irma stated as she got up. She then hurriedly joined the other girls before they all began to attack Phobos. Irma though they might need some extra heart though, but she can't call him here as he needs to stay there. What can she do?

* * *

**Well then, it took me two days to create this chapter as I have been correcting it a few times already. Anway, here it is and give me the reviews.**


	18. A Battle Of Elements

**Taranee : Why am I not always getting interviewed like the others?**

**Me : The fact is that the others are way more interesting to listen, especially both Corny and Irma.**

**Cornelia and Irma : Hey!**

**Me : Now, if your here, I might as well let you read the disclaimer.**

**Taranee : storyLover58 does not own W.I.T.C.H..**

**Me : Now with the story...**

* * *

Chapter 18 : A Battle Of Elements

Irma was dodging attacks and soldiers as she made her way towards the others. She realised that Phobos had found out she had a heart, which would be hard now to avoid him. She looked up to see that Phobos was flying. 'Huh? When did he learn how to fly?' Irma asked softly. But she had to get to the others before Phobos got her. Unfortunately, Phobos had landed in front of her, blocking her path.

'You can't outrun me guardian, now give me the heart,' Phobos said as he held his hand out to take the heart. He was also approaching Irma, as she was walking backwards from him.

'I will not give you the heart!' Irma yelled before spraying a stream of water at Phobos. But it wasn't strong enough to push him away from her, instead, she made him wet. 'Maybe I shouldn't have done that,' Irma stated as she rubbed the back of her head. She then quickly ran towards the opposite way of Phobos.

Phobos was furious as what had Irma done to him. He dried himself up before he went to chase Irma through the battle. 'You will pay for that, little guardian,' Phobos said as he started to fly above the battlefield, in search of Irma.

* * *

Meanwhile, the guardians and Raythor were finishing on Frost before they went to help the army of Meridian, Frosta and Atlantia. The guardians flew over the battlefield while Raythor joined the battle already. 'What is taking Irma this long anyway,' Will stated, as she was also looking for her.

Along their way, they spotted Blunk hiding behind some barrels. They quickly landed nearby him. 'Blunk, where is Irma?' Will asked at the shaking Passling.

'Irma run away from bad prince! Phobos know Irma have heart!' Blunk said as the girls looked shocked before looking at each other.

'Where did they go?' Taranee asked.

'There,' Blunk said while pointing at the palace. They then hurriedly flew towards the palace, trying to get to Irma as fast as possible before Phobos captured another heart, and loose one of their friend. Will knew that the heart must be given to someone willingly or kill the wielder to claim the heart. She also knew that Phobos would be mercyless on Irma, as she was the guardian, and she also had a big mouth.

* * *

In the palace, Irma was using the environment around her to slow Phobos down, but without any success as Phobos just used telekinesis to move the object, or just destroy them as he pass them. 'I so need to work on my folding,' Irma said as she was running through the halls while doing her best to slow him down.

'You will give me the heart,' Phobos said as he destroyed one of the statue after Irma made it dropped.

'As if! You will never get the heart!' Irma yelled. She then spotted a door and immediately entered She noticed that there was stairs spiraling around as it was going up. She back behind her before heading up the stairs of a tower. Phobos was closing in on her as Irma ran up the stairs.

As Irma had reached the final step of the stairs, she was breathing heavily. 'I so need to make an elevator next time,' Irma said as she was catching her breath. But it was cut short when Phobos blew down the door, which almost hit Irma.

'You can't ran away from me guardian, now give me the heart!' Phobos demanded. Irma just kept on walking backwards until she stopped as she hit a wall. When she looekd behind her, she realised she was trapped and there was nowhere to run. She was doomed indeed. Irma just kept on staring at Phobos, then at the heart. She could create a fold, but Phobos could followed her and still take the heart. _'What should I do right now! Oh man, this sucks,'_ Irma thought as Phobos was getting impatient.

_'You said it,'_ a voiced said in Irma's mind, which started her a little.

_'Taranee? Is that you?'_ Irma asked.

_'Yeah, and do you mind jumping down the tower?'_ Taranee asked, which made Irma tense up.

_'You mean jumped down the tower, without me transforming into a guardian first?'_ Irma stated.

_'That's right, and get ready cause we are about to reach the tower,'_ Will said.

'Any last words before I destroy you,' Phobos said as his hands were now glowing before some lightning sparks were visible on his hand.

'Yeah, this. No way will I ever give you the heart!' Irma yelled as Phobos released the lightning bolt at her. Irma then jumped down the tower, with the lightning bolt covering her jumped as the lightning bolt passed right above her head.

Phobos thought that he had killed the water guardian, and he was very happy about it. When he was about to leave when a blue light was emited from the other side of the wall of the tower. Phobos went to check it out on what was the light was for. When he looked down, he was almost hit by a jet of water. 'Gotcha good didn't I?' Irma asked as she flew over the wall of the tower.

'And now it is our turn to kick your tail!' Hay Lin said as they all landed on the tower. Taranee began to shoot fireballs at Phobos, but he managed to block them with a wall of water.

'You all will be perish under my hands!' Phobos yelled as he attack the girls with lightning bolt. The girls managed to dodged it in time. Will was about to strike back when a spray of water hit her, sending her flying away from the tower. 'Will!' the girls called out. Taranee and Hay Lin went to her aid while Cornelia and Irma were left behind to fight with Phobos.

'You are so going to regret doing that,' Cornelia said before she hit the ground. 'Earth!' she called out as veins came out of the ground and wrapping itself on Phobos hands and legs. But he just smile as he escaped the veins.

'Well, that was uninteresting,' Irma said.

'Shut up!' Cornelia stated out od annoyance.

* * *

Meanwhile, Will was falling through the skies and was about to hit the ground. Taranee and Hay Lin couldn't make it in time. But luckily Matt caught her in time as he was also heading their way after they have dealt with the army. 'Will, are you alright?' Matt asked. Will was regaining her consciounes before looking at Matt.

'Matt? Thanks for catching me,' Will said as she regain her flight while Matt let go of her.

'So, where is the other two?' Matt asked as he noticed that Taranee and Hay Lin were with them while the other two were battling with Phobos.

'What? You mean those two are left there to battle with Phobos? With Irma having the heart?!' Will cried out as Taranee and Hay Lin looked at each other before saying, 'Oops.'

'Let's go!' Matt said as they all hurried to the tower. Napolean and Mr Huggles were going through the battle, with dodging and hitting some of the enemy army away.

Elyon saw that the guardians were heading towards the tower and figured they could used some helped. 'Caleb, can youhandle things here?' Elyon asked.

'Yeah, no problem,' Caleb replied while dodging a sword attacked. Elyon then went to join the others to fight Phobos, hoping that with their combined magic, they could take him down once and for all.

At the tower, Cornelia and Irma were struggling to dodge every attacked by Phobos. One of the fireballs almost hit Cornelia's head. 'Whoa! Way too close!' Cornelia cried out.

'Tell me about it!' Irma stated as she counter attacked, but Phobos managed to block her attacked.

'Don't resist, it will only make you suffer even longer,' Phobos said with an evil grinned.

'Not on my watch!' Will called out before shooting lightning bolts at Phobos. But he blocked her attacked again.

Will, Taranee, Hay Lin and Matt landed beside the two girls. 'Will, how are you feeling right now?' Cornelia asked.

'Like Phobos seriously need to regret doing that!' Will stated as lightning sparks were visible around her body.

'I say she's alright,' Irma stated.

'You think you guardians can defeat me! You only have three hearts, while I have five hearts! You can never defeat me!' Phobos yelled.

'Think again, brother,' Elyon said from behind Phobos. He spun around to see his sister, with her hand raised like she was about to attack him.

'Even if you help them, I still can't be defeated,' Phobos said.

'Think again,' Irma said as she sprayed a jet of water at Phobos head.

'Irma, why did you do that?' Will asked.

'Trust me, I know what I'm doing,' Irma replied with a winked.

'You will pay for doing that,' Phobos said with an angry looked. He then shot fireballs at the girls, but Irma managed to block the attacked with water.

'Great work Irma, now he is mad at us! Especially you,' Cornelia stated as she put both of her hands at her side.

'Guys! Can we argue about this later!' Taranee said, breaking the argument between the two girls. They were now dodging every attack by Phobos.

'Just wait, I have an idea on defeating the Phobos,' Irma said as Will and Cornelia stared at her.

'You mean you did that on prupose?!' Cornelia asked.

'What kind of plan?' Will asked, ignoring Cornelia's complained.

'Just make sure that Phobos follow me,' Irma stated.

'Huh? Why?' Will asked, not liking what Irma was thinking.

'Just trust me,' Irma stated as Will sigh before agreeing on her plan. She then told the others about what they needed to do and how make Phobos follow Irma. They first didn't agreed with it, but they later go with it as they also wanted to know what was Irma up to.

Elyon managed to get behind the water wall as Phobos was still trying to break it down. 'So, what's the plan,' Elyon asked as they all looked at her.

'Well, we have to follow Irma's plan again,' Will said.

'And maybe ended up defeated,' Cornelia added sarcastically.

'What kind of plan?' Elyon asked.

'Just let Phobos follow me, don't let him stay here,' Irma explained as Elyon stared at her.

'You mean you want to facfe my brother alone?! Are you crazy!' Elyon asked out loud, as she thought that Irma was nuts to go head to head on Phobos. But she was relief as how was Irma reacted to the way Elyon asked her about it.

'I am so not that crazy. Jusst make sure he follows me, then you guys come along after he went through the fold,' Irma stated.

'And what kind of world are we going anyway? We can't go back to Heatherfield, Meridian or Kandrakar,' Taranee said, with the water being pulverise by Phobos in the background.

'Just wait, you'll know,' Irma said with a smile. 'So, let's go,' Irma then flew up into the sky, followed by the other guardians.

'Have enough warming up yet?' Cornelia asked.

'No matter what you plan, it won't work!' Phobos yelled as he began to attack the girls.

'I hope this works,' Irma whispered as they all dodged the attacked before they strike back.

'Hay Lin, some little air power,' Taranee said as Hay Lin flew towards her. They then combined their magic together and they attacked Phobos with their special attacked. But he managed to block the attack by raising a wall of water, which put the fire out instantly.

'Ugh...! This is getting harder by the minute!' Cornelia cried out as she used the surrounding objects to attack Phobos by using telekinesis. But Phobos destroyed them with quintessence.

'Tell me about it,' Elyon said, agreeing with Cornelia statement.

'Just a few more minutes,' Irma said softly as she was about to commence her plan.

'Do you think we can convince him to return the hearts?' Will asked, which made everybody realised about it.

'I hope so, casue if he doesn't, it will cost us extra time,' Cornelia complained.

Irma was still keeping track of when would she opened a fold. 'Right... About... Now!' Irma called out when a fold opened beside her. The girls, the Regents and Phobos noticed the fold was opened, but didn't saw who really opened it as they were busy when it opened. Will figured it could be time for Irma's plan to set in motion. 'Guys, it is time!' Will called out, which they all nodded.

'Hey Phobos, you have such a long hair that you sometimes look like a girl!' Irma taunt him, which made him furious.

'You are going to pay for calling me that! After I deal with you, I will deal with the others,' Phobos said as he chased Irma.

Irma smirked as Phobos taken the bait. She then went through the fold, with Phobos following her through it. The others were just staring at the fold, but they all hurried went through the fold. They left the battle in the hands of the army of Meridian, with Raythor and Caleb in charge. Where did they went? Will they ever defeat Phobos?

* * *

**Crap! This story might be my shortest one as it would end soon! I hope you don't mind on how long did I made for this story, as I was planing to reach till chapter 25 in this story. Anyway, I would appreaciate those reviews from the readers.**


	19. Friend's Helped

**Irma : You just have to put the word saying that I have a big mouth. Well, it is so totally untrue!**

**Cornelia : Yeah right, you always like to talk big, so that is why you have a big mouth.**

**Me : Seriously, you two are the best when it comes to this converstaion. Anyway, can any of you read the disclaimer.**

**Irma : I will do it! Eh-hem... storyLover58 does not own any of W.I.T.C.H., including my personality! That includes on what you type earlier!**

**Me : Hey! I have the rights to make the story! Not you! And, F.Y.I., that is so true, you do have a big mouth. Now on with the story...**

**Irma : *Whispering* You'll regret that.**

**Me : What did you just said?! You know I can make you suffer in the story, right here, right now!**

**Irma : Alright, alright, I won't complain about your stupid story anymore!**

* * *

Chapter 19 : Friend's Helped

Irma was in Bartiliate, where Simon opened a fold for her when she asked him earlier before returning back to Aquariat. She had Phobos followed her to the world, as she knew that with Simon's helped, they would be evenly match. Even her friends had followed her to Bartiliate. She made sure that Phobos was still following her, or maybe chasing her as she just insulted Phobos, which was true since she does have a big mouth.  
**(Irma : Hey! I told you not to say that!)  
(Me : How did you get here?! And don't comment when I am doing the story. Now, where were we...)**

Irma noticed that she wasn't in the palace, but in the big field instead. It was the place where she used to practice her other elements magic. But it was a place for a battle between Phobos, her, her friends and Simon. 'Where is he,' Irma said as she flew towards the middle.

As Irma was leading Phobos to the middle of the field, the others were right behind as they were too following them. 'When could we stop? I'm getting tired,' Cornelia complained.

'Corny, we just got here so zip it,' Will stated, which made Cornelia shut up.  
**(Irma : Now that is hilarious.)  
(Me : Irma, will you get out of here!)**

'Does anybody knows why we are in the middle of the field?' Hay Lin asked. They all then stopped, along with Matt as they wondered where were Irma was taking them.

'No clue, but I don't want to leave Irma alone with Phobos,' Will said as she pointed the direction that Irma and Phobos had just went. The others nodded before continuing to follow Irma.

Upon reaching in the middle of the field, Irma noticed that there was something different from before. She though that maybe Simon was actually hiding in plain view, as she can sense some water nearby. Which was weird for her since when did she ever had the ability to sense water from the human body.

'I just hope that they would come out at the right time,' Irma stated softly before she stopped. She then turned around, before facing Phobos which he also stopped a few feet from her.

'Nowhere to go now, guardian. And I will take of you first before I take the rest of the guardians,' Phobos said as he got ready to strike.

'I don't think so!' Will called out, which made Phobos turned around to see that Will had charged up her quintessence as she was getting ready to strike.

'If you dare hurt her, Phobos, you have to answer to us,' Matt stated as he was above Irma.

'Or maybe, you need a good beating to your rock hard brain of yours,' Napolean said as he cracked his knuckles.

'No matter how, I can defeat you without any problems,' Phobos said as he face back at Irma. 'And I will start with you,' he said before shooting a bolt of lightning at Irma.

'No!' the others cried out. But Irma didn't budge, instead, she stood there, grinning. After the lightning bolt struck her, she was laying motionless on the ground. Her friends quickly went to her side, with tears appearing at their eyes.

'I have kill a guardian! And it is your turn,' Phobos said as the others got into battle stance when a jet of water was shot from behind Phobos.

Phobos turned around to see who was the one who attacked him. He was shocked, along with the other girls, as the person who sprayed the jet of water at him was non other than Irma. 'Fool ya, again, didn't I?' Irma said as she smirk.

'How can you be two places at once?' Matt asked as he and the others looked back and forth at the two Irmas.

'Easy, after I crossed the fold, I have a copy of me waiting to replace me. The copy of me wwill lead Phobos to the trap that me and Simon laid. As the copy was being chased by Phobos and you guys, I went to tell Simon that it was time to go,' Irma explained, which she then later noticed that they were crying recently. 'And let me guess, you guys were sheding some tears over me. I've never been insulted by Corny this much,' Irma said jokingly, which made the girls a little mad, except for Cornelia, who was really furious of Irma.

'Irma! If you ever pull that stun again, I swear, you will need to defend yourself like you defend from Phobos!' Cornelia yelled as Irma rolled her eyes.

'As if I never heard that threat before,' Irma said out of boredom.

'Enough!' Phobos called out as he flew upwards into the sky. 'I don't know why you came here, or who is this Simon, I will destroy all of you!' Phobos yelled as the cloud began to turn black.

'Well, Irma, you're right, he just have a short fuse in him,' a voiced said behind the girls and the Regents. They spun around to find out it was Simon who started them.

'Kid, don't you ever do that again or I might accientally tear you to pieces,' Napolean said as he was both joking and angry of him.

'Now, now, don't you guys start to fight over what which was just a little joke, right Simon,' Will said as she looked at Simon with a demanding pair of eyes.

'Yeah, whatever,' Simon replied sourly.

'Man, you have change a lot since we last met,' Hay Lin stated as she looked at Simon. He was wearing some kind of robe, a crown and a new personality, well, not a lot of chages to it though. But they also noticed that he still had the heart of Bartiliate as he held the pole.

'Now, can we get this over with? I don't want any problem with this crazy prince,' Simon remarked.

'Whoa, he even sounded like Irma too,' Cornelia commented. Irma and Simon just glared at her. 'What?' Cornelia asked innocently.

'Guys! This is no time to fool around! We have Mr Crazy Prince trying to take us out, and for the fact that I just can't believe myself that I just said that,' Will said as she realised that she just said the nickname that Simon said earlier.

'You people will pay for what you call me,' Phobos said as sky was now filled with lightning.

'And something tells me he isn't the one who cool off pretty fast,' Irma remarked, which the others ignored her.

'Taranee, Hay Lin, combine your magic to make your "flame thrower"! Corny, Elyon, try to find a way to immobilize him! Napolean, Mr Huggles, find a way to keep him on the ground! Irma, Simon, try to make the clouds disappear or something! Matt and I will try to make him to return the hearts to the rightful owners!' Will commandeered like her usual leader tone. The others nodded before they got off to their specific place.

'You'd think this will stop me!? Nothing can stop me!' Phobos yelled out loud as Hay Lin and Taranee were now together before they combined their magic together to shoot out their special attack. Phobos had made a wall of water, but to his surprised, the fire actually managed to break through and it struck him square at his chest. He was now dropping towards the ground, fast. But Cornelia and Elyon managed to catch him before Napolean and Mr Huggles held him down.

* * *

Meanwhile, Irma and Simon were moving the clouds away from where they were right now. 'This is pretty easy. Even Phobos has been taken out that fast,' Irma said as she pointed down at the ground.

'We need to hurry up Irma, I don't think it's safe here,' Simon stated as he noticed that there was lightning striking everywhere at the clouds. He was worried that the lightning could strike one of them while they were moving it away.

'Yeah, sure, let's hurry,' Irma said as they both continued to move the clouds away, as it was filled with water in it. Irma also hoped that Hay Lin would come to help by as she could blow it away.

* * *

Back at the ground, Will and Shagon were now in front of the stunned Phobos, being held down by veins and the Regents. 'Okay, Phobos, you have lost the battle, now return the hearts to the owner,' Will stated.

'You may won the battle, but the fight has only just begun,' Phobos said with a grinned. What happens next was unexpected as he broke free of the veins and out of the Regents hands as he flew up into the air, towards the two unsuspecting wielders.

Irma was about to head back down to ask for help when she dodged as she was almost struck by a fireball. 'What the?!' Irma cried out as she looked down to see that it was Phobos who shot it.

'What's wrong Irma?' Simon asked as he was still moving the cloud.

'Oh, just dodging some fireballs which almost hit me!' Irma said from calmly to yelling.  
**(Get the idea?)  
(Irma : Oh sure, you can say anything while doing the story and I can't!)  
(Me : Irma, that wasn't a comment, it is a way to describe the things that I can't really explain. And second, will you stop interrupting the story!)  
(Irma : And I though Corny was hot tempered)  
(Cornelia : I heard that!)**

'What?!' Simon asked and yelling at the same time before turning around to see that Phobos was heading straight towards them. 'Irma, let's get out of here!' Simon yelled as she grab Irma's wrist.

'I don't think so,' Phobos said before putting up a barrier around Irma and Simon. 'You see, both of you have something I want, and I won't hesitate to destroy you to get the hearts,' Phobos stated as the barrier around the two wielders began to shrink.

'Oh crap! This is seriously a tight situation!' Irma stated.

'Really?! Right now?!' Simon said as he was getting a little sick of Irma's joke during a bad situation.

'I was trying to be sarcastic!' Irma protested.

As the barrier was shrinking, the others were trying to get Phobos awway from them, but there was another barrier around him. 'We need to take the barrier down!' Will stated as she was getting tired.

'Tell me about it, I don't want to see two squash love birds,' Cornelia remarked, which the others glared at her.

'This is seriously not the time to joke around,' Taranee stataed.

'Can they teletransport?' Hay Lin asked suddenly.

'I'm not sure. Taranee, can you ask Irma telepathy?' Will said before asking.

'I'll try,' Taranee replied before focusing on contacting Irma. _'Irma, can you hear me?'_ Taranee asked.

_'This is so not a great way to close up to your... oh, Taranee,'_ Irma was about to say something to herself, mentally, when she heard Taranee's voice in her head.

_'Irma, can you and Simon teletransport out of the barrier? And what were you talking about?'_ Taranee asked two questions, one of it which she was kinda curious about what was Irma about to say.

_'Nothing, and I'm not sure whether we can. I, I mean we, haven't try it before,'_ Irma stated, while not replying on what she wanted to say before Taranee interrupted her.

_'Well, ask him then, cause by the looks of the situation here, it is not a good time to joke around,'_ Taranee stated.

_'I know that,'_ Irma replied before facing Simon. 'Simon, can you teletransport us out of here?' Irma asked.

'I have been trying to do that and I think I can do it, but you're not going to like it,' Simon said, with a little reaction by Irma.

'I don't care, I just want to live another day to crack up jokes, make Corny miserable, being a great water guardian and seeing Stephen awake,' Irma stated, which Simon stared at her, not understanding of what she said.

'Okay, here we go,' Simon said. He didn't cared what she said before trying to teletransport out of the barrier. Irma held his arm, trying not to be left behind. Then there was a light flash before both of them were out of the barrier.

* * *

Upon seeing this, Phobos was furious as the two wielders had managed to escape in time. 'I should have destroy them faster!' Phobos stated as he clenched his fist.

'Too bad for you, we are now evenly match,' Will stated as Phobos turned around.

'But you're two hearts short,' Phobos said firmly as he believe he would win the fight between them. Just then, a flash of light was emitted from behind Phobos. He looked behind him and saw it was Irma and Simon who came back.

'Simon, remind to never ask you to teletransport us again!' Irma complained as she wipe some pruple goo off of her.

'I said I was sorry,' Simon said as he too was cleaning himself.

'I can't believe you teletransport us right above some kind of purple, disgusting, goo, which it reeks!' Irma complained as she was still cleaning herself off.

'At least we managed to get out of the barrier that was holding us,' Simon stated, trying to look on the bright side.

'Next time, I will do the teletransporting,' Irma said before facing Phobos. The others were holding their nose as the smell was strong. Irma then flew beside them. 'Don't ask where we landed,' Irma stated as the others were still holding their nose.

'Irma, what in the world happen?' Will asked as she held her nose.  
**(I do not know how do they talk with their nose close, sorry)**

'As we transported, we were above the weird purple like goo, which I realised my wings weren't flapping, resulting me and Simon falling into the goo, which is seriously is disgusting!' Irma said before yelling the last word.

'And I thought the Passling reeks,' Cornelia whispered to Elyon, which she giggled.

'Now to finish this, Phobos,' Will said as she changed the subject. Will they win the battle? Can Irma forgive Simon for teletransporting her to somewhere else which she fell into it? And can she wash off the smell before seeing whether Stephen was awake after the battle was over?

* * *

**Irma : Seriously, you did that on purpose!**

**Me : Well, it serves you right for interrupting the story in the first place!**

**Irma : I was mad at you saying that I have a big mouth!**

**Me : Well, you do, okay!**

**Cornelia : He's right, you know.**

**Will : I second that.**

**Hay Lin : Me too.**

**Taranee : Count me in.**

**Irma : I tought you guys were my friends!**

**Will, Taranee, Cornelia, Hay Lin : Then stop interrupting the story!**

**Irma : Seesh, stop being so melodramatic.**

**Me : *Whispering* Girls, how can Caleb and Matt put up to them.**

**W.I.T.C.H. : What?**

**Me : Nothing...**

* * *

**How's the dialog? Too much? But I really want to put Irma in the story for the dialog, that way it show much more of her unbearable personality. And this is the hilarious chapter I have ever done of her. I hope you think so, cause I don't know what you woud react to it. Anyway, can I have an evil name for my next OC villian character as she, yes, she, would be my new main evil character in my next story. All kinds of suggestion would be appreciated.**

**The reason I update this slow was the evil school, yes, schools are ****EVIL****.  
(Irma : You got that right)  
(Me : Will she ever stop?)  
(Hay Lin : Nope.)  
(Me : Sigh...)  
As I was saying, I need some reviews here, thanks.**

**P.S. : Irma is sometimes a really annoying girl too.**


	20. Back In Time

**Irma : Hey! I'm not that annoying!**

**Cornelia : Erm... yes you are.**

**Me : Girls, you came here to read the disclaimer, not about the story.**

**Cornelia : I'll do it, I don't want Irmy to complain a lot.**

**Irma :Hey!**

**Cornelia : storyLover58 does not own W.I.T.C.H., other than the story.**

**Me : Now that's better, on with the sstory...**

* * *

Chapter 20 : Back In Time

The battle between the guardians, Regents, Elyon, Simon and Phobos was intensed. Even though the good side had the equal amount of heart with Phobos, he has much more experienced with his magic. The guardians must figured outa way to defeat him or he would take the advantaged and take the guardians, his sister, the Regents of Earth and the wielder of the heart of Bartiliate out. As fighting Phobos wasn't enough, they must withstand the awful smell which was emitted from both of Irma and Simon. But with Simon wearing a king's robe, he won't be having a lot of problem washing the smell off, and he wasn't as strong as Irma as he also fell above Irma instead deeply like Irma.

Irma was still mad at Simon as she couldn't wash the smell off of her while they were battling Phobos. She smell like Blunk as she can stand the smell. 'I so need a long bathe after this,' Irma said softly before dodging a fireball from Phobos.

'Will! Do you have any plan?' Cornelia asked as she was dodging every attack by Phobos.

'Working on it!' Will replied while shooting lightning out.

'Watch out!' Taranee called out as the girls dodged a lightning bolt.

'Now that was way too close,' Hay Lin stated.

'Hold still!' Phobos exclaimed as he was attacking the guardians with the elements while putting up a barrier around him.

'Ugh! It's like we're fighting Nerissa all over again!' Will exclaimed as she was getting annoyed.

'Tell me about it, at least Phobos looks better than her,' Irma remarked as Will glared at her.

'Irma, this is seriously not the time to joke around!' Will stated as she faced Irma except on Phobos.

'Well, I'm trying to be sarcastic!' Irma protested as she too was facing Will.

Taranee and Cornelia noticed that they were arguing. Even Phobos noticed this too. 'Now it's my opportunity,' he said softly before throwing at a boulder at the two unsuspecting guardians.

Taranee saw a boulder was heading towards Will and Irma as they were arguing. 'Guys! Watch out!' Taranee cried out at the two girls.

Will and Irma turned to look what was wrong and was staring at the boulder which was heading straight towards them. They both flew up, trying to fly over the boulder. But the boulder hit Irma's foot, which made her spin out of control as she was now heading straight towards the ground, fast. Irma closed her eyes, awaiting the painful impact. But, instead of landing on the ground, Irma fell into a pair of arms. As she slowly opened one of her eyes, she was surprised as Simon had saved her from hitting the ground.

'Now, am I forgiven?' Simon asked, before helping Irma onto her feet on the ground.

'Let me think about it,' Irma replied as she placed her finger on her chin.

'Hey, lovebirds, this is seriously is not to do your thing!' Cornelia called out.

'Oh, right,' they both said together before they fly up into the battle.

'Give up, guardians! You can't defeat me! I have more power than you combined!' Phobos stated as he was now striking two elements together.

'Holy cow!' Will exclaimed as she dodged both a barrage of fireballs and a jet of water at the same time.

'Will!' Cornelia cried out. She then raised a boulder to block the attack, but instead, it was sliced into half by thee water jet.

'More power..., hmm...' Simon stated as he placed his hand over his chin while figuring out.

'Erm... Simon, I know you are king of this place, but this is seriously not the time to watch the battle!' Irma complained. She was about to help the others when Simon grab her arm. This made Irma looked at Simon.

'Irma, I think I know how to defeat him,' Simon stated.

'And how?' Irma asked back as Simon let go of her arm.

'If Phobos wants more power, then why not give him what he wants?' Simon stated as Irma were looking at him with her eyes widely open.

'Are you kidding? We are giving him the magic which will make him much more powerful,' Irma protested.

'Don't you get it? No one can control that much power and magic,' Simon explained his plan.

'I see where you're going,' Irma stated, finally agreeing with Simon's tactic.

'If we give him more power, he won't be ablle to control it, which will cause him loosing his power over the five hearts and we won't have any problem taking him down,' Simon explained the rest of his plan.

'Then what are we waiting for? Let's go tell the others,' Irma said as she was about to head towards the others. But Simon held her arm again, which Irma looked back at him wondering what was wrong now.

'Irma, I'm not sure whether the others would agree,' Simon stated.

'Trust me, I think they will,' Irma said before Simon let go of her arm, which she flew towards Will.

Will was dodging fireballs as she counter attack. She then looked to her left and saw that Irma was heading towards her. 'Irma, why aren't you helping out?' Will asked.

'Will, Simon have a plan, but do you trust me?' Irma stated before asking about trust. Will was looking at her, confused. She wanted to know what was Simon planning, and why would Irma asked her to trust her. She needs to answer quickly as they need to take Phobos down and be home by dinner time. Finally, Will had agreed to trust Irma as she felt that Simon's plan would be a good feeling to her.

'I trust you, now what is Simon's plan?' Will asked.

'Why don't we give Phobos what he wants?' Irma asked back, which resulted in Will staring at her with her mouth opened.

'Er.. What did you just said?' Will asked, wondering whether did she heard it right.

'I said, if Phobos want more power, why not give it to him?' Irma explained again.

'If we do, he would be even harder to take down,' Will stated, but Irma sigh as she knew that Will would protested.

'Will, you need to listen, if we give what Phobos wants, then he will loose control of his power,' Irma explained, which was quite unclear for Will as she stared at her, dumbly. Irma sigh before she explained, again. 'What amI trying to say is, if Phobos has too much power, he will lost control over it, which result in him loosing the hearts and making him weaker.'

'Oh, then why didn't you say so?' Will asked as Irma was sigh in exasperation.

'C'mon Will, let's tell the others,' Irma said as she was about to fly towards when Will grab her arm. Irma looked at Will as she wondered what was wrong now. 'Why does everybody likes pulling my arm!' Irma complained. Will just ignored what she said as she was about to tell her something.

'Irma, can you try to distract Phobos while I will do the explaining,' Will stated. Irma just looked at her, but finally understanding what she meant as she had some problems explaning to Will.

'Alright, just hurry up as I don't want to fight Mr Crazy Prince way too long,' Irma said with the nickname that Simon said earlier.

'Sure, be back in a flash,' Will said departing towards the other guardians, leaving Irma to fight Phobos alone, well, with some help from Simon and the two Regents.

'Shall we?' Irma said to Napolean.

'You first, kiddo,' Napolean said as Irma sprayed a jet of water at Phobos, but he raised a wall to block her attack.

Meanwhile, Will had told both Taranee and Cornelia as they were together. 'I see where we're going, if we give put the petrol to the fire, it will die out faster as it has no place to go in the cramp space. Resulting an overload,' Taranee explained in her smart way.

'Yeah, if you put it that way, but we can't do it as we need to be together to do it,' Will said as the two guardians nodded.

'I'll go and tell Elyon,' Cornelia said before flying away.

'And I'll tell Hay Lin,' Taranee said before she went to find her.

'I better tell Matt about this,' Will stated before heading towards Matt.

* * *

Back at the fight, Napolean and Mr Huggles were in a cage made out of earth by Phobos, as they tried to pry it open, but it was useless. Irma and Simon were the only ones fighting him now. 'Where are the others?' Irma asked as she looked around for her friends.

'No clue, but I do think it istime we move!' Simon said before he ducked from a boulder.

'Whoa! Way too close my my taste,' Irma said as she dodged a lightning bolt.

'Stay still!' Phobos yelled as he was still attacking the two wielders. They both were dodging and attacking like mad.  
**(Irma : Hey! We are seriously not that crazy!)  
(Me : When did you get here?! Never mind, just get out and don't disturb the story! Now where were we...)**

Irma had tripped on some roots as she was dodging. She felt face flat onto the ground. She turned around to face Phobos and wasn't ready for what was coming next. Phobos was in front of her, with a big boulder over his head. 'Now, this time, I will make sure you won't escape me,' Phobos stated as Irma was trying to think of a way to escape.

But what comes next was unexpected. The boulder over Phoboss head was suddenly destroyed by a green beam. Irma looked up to see that Matt and Will was heading straight towards them. 'I told you, if you dare hurt her, you will have to answer to us!' Matt exclaimed as he landed in front of Irma, trying to protect her.

'Listen to him, or you want to deal with us,' Napolean said from behind Phobos as he cracked up his knuckles. Cornelia had freed both of him and Mr Huggles of the cage made by Phobos.

'Even though you have more experience than us, we have outnumber you, and we are evenly match,' Will said as she charged up her quintessence.

'We don't have to attack you, you know,' Elyon said as she landed beside Cornelia.

'I won't listen to anyone!' Phobos yelled.

'I knew he would answer that,' Irma said as she got up. 'And I do think it is time to do it,' Irma said to Will, which she nodded back.

'Girls, time for over boost,' Will said, which signalled it was time to use Simon's tactics.

'Yo, Phobos, if you want power that bad, then you have your wish,' Irma said as she shot, or lend Phobos her power, as well as the others. They were using this to overload Phobos magic limit.

'I can feel the magic in me,' Phobos said as he let the magic to give him. But he felt something else later. It was the feeling of loosing his magic. He wondered what was going on as he could clearly feel that he was struggling to control the magic. 'What.. what's happening?' Phobos asked as he kneel down.

'You have reach your limit of holding that much magic, Phobos,' Simon stated. Phobos was trying to hold onto the magic in him, but he eyes and mouth were filled with lights as it was emitted from them into the sky. The girls and guys stopped, witnessing what was happening to Phobos. Then, there was a bright light emitted from him, resulting in everyone closing their eyes.

As the light had fadded, they saw that Phobos was laying on the ground, with the five hearts laying around. The guardians was happy that Phobos was finally defeated and they could spend their time with their boyfriends and family, especially Irma, as she wanted to get to the hospital to check on Stephen. But she felt kinda weak as she rested against Will's shoulder.

'Irma, are you alright?' Will asked.

'Yeah, just exhausted, that's all,' Irma replied as she walked. She was struggling to walk nicely, but she felt down as her legs gave way. Hay Lin had managed to catch her in time with her air. 'Okay, maybe I'm way too exhausted,' Irma stated as she was breathing a little harder.

'C'mon, let's go and put Phobos back to his prison,' Elyon said as she, Cornelia and Will went towards Phobos. But he slowly got up, which the girls got into battle stance.

'You... may have... won this... fight... but I will... have my revenge...' Phobos said as he too was tired from all the magic was released from him. The girls were about to go near him when Phobos grab one of thefive hearts laying on the ground before opening a fold. The girls quickly went to catch him, but they were too late as Phobos had escaped before the fold had closed.

'Well, we can give the hearts back to its original owners,' Will said as she created a barrier around all four of the remaining hearts. She doesn't want to have that many hearts with her as she doesn't wanted to be corrupted like Nerissa. The other gils were now beside Will and the other two girls while Matt went to hug Will from behind.

'I think we better check on Aquariat,' Irma said as she opened a fold. Will was the first to crossed it, followed by Elyon, Cornelia, Taranee, Hay Lin and the Regents. Irma then faced Simon as she waaas about to tell him something. 'Alright, I will forgive you, on one condition.'

'And what condition is that?' Simon asked, finally happy that Irma was forgiving him.

'You will give me a hint of your healing magic, as I want to get Stephen wake up,' Irma said, which made Simon raised an eyebrow.

'Alright then, here you go,' Simon said before he held Irma's hand. Irma could feel some magic in her as Simon gave her his healing magic.

After a few minutes, Simon let go of Irma's hands before she looked at her hands. 'I think that's it,' Simon stated.

'Thanks Simon,' Irma said.

'Hey, no sweat. If you want to save your friend...' Simon didn't finished his sentenced because Irma was glaring at him. 'I mean, your boyfriend, you can ask me,' Simon change the friend as Irma smiled.

'Well, bye then,' Irma said as before crossing the fold. Simon stared at the spot where the fold was before it closes.

'Bye, Irma,' Simon said softly before he teletranspoted back to his palace.

* * *

At Aquariat, Irma was surprised that the battle was won by Meridian, Frosta and Atlantia armies. Caleb and Raythor were beside Frost cage, making sure he won't escape. Cornelia was beside Caleb, giving him a kiss. Will and Matt were holding hands as they both looked down at the defeated army of Lurdens. 'Well, I think it is over,' Will said.

'Yeah, and I think we have time before dinner time,' Taranee said.

Will just realised this as she was supposed to be home before dinner time. 'Matt, can you and Elyon handle things here? We need to head home,' Will asked.

'Sure, and my parents won't be home in two days, I won't have any problem with transporting the Lurdens and Frost back to their cell,' Matt said.

'Thanks Matt,' Will said before pecking his cheek. Elyon then opened a fold to Meridian as the soldeirs went through it, along with the Lurdens. The Regents were carrying Frost cage through the fold, preventing him from attacking either them or the guardians. Gargoyle was holding onto Crimson as he went through the fold too.

As the army of Meridian were returning to their home, Irma opened a fold back to Heatherfield. The other girls were about to step through it when she blocked their path. 'Irma, what's wrong?' Will asked out of surprised of this recent act.

'First, can you transform us back to normal?' Irma asked. Will nodded before taking out the heart. She also had the other four hearts near the heart of Kandrakar.

'Sorry Irma, but I need to head to Kandrakar first,' Will said before opening a fold. She then went through the fold, leaving the other girls in Aquariat.

'She better hurry up, I want to be back in time to see Stephen,' Irma stated. It wasn't long that a fold was opened again. Will then stepped out of the fold, without the other hearts. 'Now that was seriously fast,' Irma exclaimed.

'The Oracle knew why I went to Kandrakar. He said that he will return the hearts back to the original owner,' Will explained.

'Good, now can you transform us back to normal?' Irma asked. Will nodded before she took the heart out. She transform the girls back to normal before heading towards the fold when Irma blocked their path again.

'Now what is it this time?' Cornelia asked as she was getting annoyed.

'Sorry guys, but this fold is for me as it is behind the hospital,' Irma stated.

'Erm.. Irma, you still know you still stink,' Will said as she held her nose as she haven't gotten used to the smell. Irma sigh as she knew Will was right. She need a bathe, but she is the guardian of water for crying out loud. She can take a bathe right now, without the worry of explaning her parents on why did she smell so awful.

'Don't worry about that,' Irma said before she used the water to clean herself. It took her a few minutes to clean herself. The goo and the smell was taken off of her as she doesn't stink anymore. The girls can even breath nicely too as they were glad that Irma was willingly to clean herself up that fast. She usually take two hours to bathe, but with Stephen in the hospital, she would be bathing like a normal person.

'Now that is what I call quick shower,' Hay Lin stated with a small giggle.

'Let's go,' Will said before opening a fold. Irma already left as Will looked around for her. She just shrugged before she went through the fold along with the others. They landed in the basement of the Silver Dragon. They looked at the clock and they had an hour before dinner time.'Okay, now where do we find Phobos?' Will asked suddenly as the others looked at each other. Will also wondered what was Irma going to do at the hospital.

* * *

At the hospital, Irma was behind the building. She entered the building from the back as she wanted to check on Stephen. She has the magic of healing people now, thanks to Simon. She was hoping that she would see him waking up beside her. She also hope that Phobos won't ruined this moment as she wanted to see Stephen so badly.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update. Have some problems with this story as I want to get at least 22 chapters. Well, anyhow, what do you think of this story? Tell me about it through the review.**

**I also would like to thank Lexvan for the names of the evil characters in my next story. They are great and will be used later on. Thanks.**


	21. Waking Up

**Irma : The story is ending soon? Yeah!**

**Will : Hold up, if Phobos have escaped in the previous chapter, then this story haven't ended yet.**

**Irma : You know Will, you just have to destroy my happy mood.**

**Me : Girls, the disclaimer, not the story.**

**Will : Oh, right, storyLover58 does not own W.I.T.C.H., cause this story gets interesting with every chapter.**

**Irma : Hey! This is story isn't really interesting as I have to suffer the most here!**

**Me : It will be if you stop complaining about it. Now, where were we on the story...**

* * *

Chapter 21 : Waking Up

Irma was heading towards Stephen's room, anxious of waking him up. She asked Simon to lent her some of his healing magic, as she wanted to wake Stephen faster. She was now exiting the elevator, and heading towards the room she wanted to go. Upon reaching the door, she peaked inside to make sure that there wasn't anyone inside. Luckily for her, the room was empty, except the beeping sound of the hospital equipment and sleeping Stephen laying on the bed. Irma then entered the room before locking the door. She approached the bed, while looking at Stephen. 'Well, here goes nothing,' Irma said before she placed her hands over Stephen's chest.

Irma let the healing magic in her to heal Stephen. She could fell the magic in her being transferred into Stephen as the healing was began. Her hoped of waking Stephen was very high. As a dimly light was emited from her hands, she could fell that her hope was nearing. She was hoping that no one would looked into the room and find out about her secret.

As the light had faded Irma went to sit down on the chair next to the chair. She placed her hand over Stephen's hand before holding. She looked at his face, before a small smile was visible on Irma's face. 'Wake up, Stephen.' Irma whispered into his ear. She waited for any reaction from him, but he never move, which made Irma hopes of seeing him awake was low.

Suddenly, her phone began to chirp as she quickly went to answer it. 'Hello?' Irma said through the phone.

'Irma, where are you?' Tom asked from the other side of the phone.

'I'm at the hospital, beside Stephen,' Irma replied as she looked back at Stephen.

'Oh, I found out that you spend most of your time at the hospital. I figure you should bring a sleeping bag with you the next time you go,' Tom joked as Irma giggled a little.

'Alright dad, I know you're worried, but about the sleeping over part, can I?' Irma asked, which she was hoping that her dad would let her.

'I know I will regret this, but if you want to, then get back here and have your dinner first,' Tom stated through the phone. Irma was so happy that she got too fast and bumped into the table beside the bed, which result in the cup falling onto the ground. Luckily for her, it was made out of plastic, not glass. 'Oops.' Irma muttled before she used her magic to clear the mess up after saying goodbye to her dad.

Irma left the hospital in a flash as she wanted to see whether Stephen would wake up tomorrow. She was running to her house, literally. On her way there, she had a feeling somebody was watching her. She stopped to look around, but there wasn't anyone around, except some vehicles moving on the road and people having their dinner in the restaurant. _'Maybe I'm just imagining things,'_ Irma thought as she continued her way back home.

Upon reaching home, she quickly went to take her bathe while her parents got ready for dinner. Her dad had took out a sleeping bag from the closet. He knew that Irma was serious about sleeping at the hospital. He then took out a pillow, which was kinda small. It can fit into any kind of bag without being noticed. 'Irma, hurry up! Dinner is ready!' Anna called out from the kitchen.

'Okay mom!' Irma replied back as she exited the bathroom before heading into her bedroom. She wore on of her clothes that was laying around on the floor. It was the a black colour dress. The dress she wore was the day when she was going all Nerissa over her friends.  
**(The dress is from O is for Obedience. If you know what I mean, anyway...)**

She then tied two small ponytails on her hair before exiting her bedroom. She headed down the stairs before heading towards the table for her dinner. Her parents were looking at her suspiciously as they wondered why was Irma so excited about staying at the hospital. 'Irma, I know you want to see Stephen badly, but don't you think staying at the hospital is...' Anna didn't finished saying what she said when Irma interrupted her.

'Mom, I know you are worried about me, but I can take care of myself. Besides, I have a pretty good feeling that Stephen will wake up tomorrow,' Irma explained, trying to change her mom's mind, which it worked as Anna didn't protested.

'I know you want to see him wake up, but I'm just worried about your safety,' Anna responded, which Irma though wrongly about her mom agreeing with it instantly.

'Don't worry, I will be fine, look, I even brought my phone with me,' Irma said as she took out her phone from her pocket.

'Okay, sweety, I think I can let you go,' Anna stated, which Irma pumped a fist into the air.

'Thanks mom,' Irma said, but she also sense that there would be a but.

'But, only if you behave yourself at the hospital,' Anna stated. She knew that her daughter could be a troublermaker sometimes.

'Alright mom, I will behave,' Irma said out of exasperation.

As they finished their dinner, Irma grab her bag before putting in her bottle, some magazine, her favourite plush toy and her disc player if she wanted to listen to some music. She then locked her bedroom door to prevent her little curious brother from invading her privacy. She remembered when she left for a few days because of her school field trip. Her brother went into her bedroom and took out her diary, but luckily it was brand new and she haven't even started yet. That was horrible as she doesn't anybody reading her diary. As she descended the stairs, she eyed her brother. 'Now don't you dare enter my bedroom, you little monster,' Irma warned him.

'You better hurry, the hospital will be closing in half an hour,' Tom said as Irma exited the house and went into the patrol car. Her dad later start it up before they depart towards the hospital.

Chris was about to head upstairs when his mom called him. 'Chris, don't you enter into your sis bedroom,' Anna said, not wanting any argument between the two siblings.

'But mom...' Chris was about to protest when Anna talked back.

'I mean it, now go and brush your teeth,' Anna said as Chris muttled something. Anna sigh as she was having trouble keeping track of who was right and who was wrong between her two kids.

* * *

As Chris went to the bathroom to clean up, Irma was heading to the hospital to sleep beside Stephen. She didn't want to bring the sleeping bag as she felt a little odd bringing it. But she had to bring the small pillow as she needed it. As the car had stopped in front of the entrance into the hospital, Irma gave her dad a small kiss on his cheek befire exiting the car. 'Now, Irma, tomorrow, at noon, I will come and get you. And make sure you don't cause any trouble in there,' Tom said as Irma sigh out of exasperation.

'I know dad, I will behave and I will be outside waiting for you when you get here,' Irma replied.

Later, the car drove off and Irma entered the hospital. She went towards the receptionist, telling her that she would be staying over with Stephen. Even if the receptionist refuses, she could mind control her into letting her. But she doesn't need to as the receptionist let her. She even gave Irma a card, which would let her stay in the hospital overnight. Irma took the elevator to the fifth floor before headed to Stephen's room. She opened the door before entering the room. She noticed that Stephen was still asleep, but she knows that he would wake up soon. She then closed the door behind her before taking a seat beside the bed. She put her bag beside her before taking out a magazine, and her disc player and putting a disc inside. She then put a pair of earphones into her ear and played her music.

She has been listening to her favourite music for almost an hour while reading her magazine. The hospital has been closed as a nurse went to check on them. The nurse let her stay as she let the room. Irma then held Stephen's hand and kissed his cheek. 'Sleep well, Steph,' Irma whispered. She then turned her disc player off and putting away her magazine before flicking the light off. She then slept soundly beside Stephen as she got comfortable.

Night was passing as the nurses check on the patients. They later switch the lights off, as the hall was now dimly lit with a few lights. Then they left the hospital, before they come back tomorrow morning. In one of the room, two teengaers were alone, sleeping soundly. In the corridors, a shadow figure was walking. He was walking straight towards the room of the two teenagers. As he reached the room, he slowly twist the door knob before entering the room.

He slowly closed the door, without making any noise as he slowly approached the teenagers. 'I should have done this long ago,' he whispered. One of them had woken up, the one on the chair. She then looked around and was shocked to see the one that was supposed to be defeated. 'Hello again, water guardian,' he said.

'Phobos, what are you doing here?' Irma asked as she was about to get up, but Phobos held her down fast. Irma was struggling to get up, but she can't as she was pinned to the chair.

'Even though I can't have my revenge on your friends, but at least I have the fun on killing one of the guardian,' Phobos said as he took out a dagger.

'Hey! Look, I know we have our difference, but can we talk about this,' Irma said, trying to get out of this tight situation.

'Sleep well, guardian,' Phobos said. As he was about to use the dagger to kill Irma when a cup was thrown at him. He looked up to see someone else to be woken up.

'Leave my girlfriend alone!' Stephen yelled as Irma turned around to see he is finally awake.

'Stephen, are you seriously awake?' Irma asked out of surprised.

'Yeah, and I don't think he would let us get with this reunion,' Stephen said as he pointed at Phobos.

'Oh, right,' Irma said before looking at Phobos.

'You're alone, guardian, and you can't possibly defeat me without your guardian form,' Phobos said as he was about to attack when something was freezing his legs. He looked down to find out that there was water around his legs.

'Nope, I don't think I need to be in guardian form, and second, have you forgotten I have a heart,' Irma said with a smirk as she slowly froze Phobos.

'Insolent guardian, I have more experience over magic than you! What makes that this can stop me!' Phobos yelled as the water was already up to his waist.

'I don't think experience is important here right now,' Irma said as she walked up towards Phobos. 'And if you don't mind, I like it when you shut up,' Irma said before freezing an ice around Phobos mouth, shuting him up. The water was now at his neck before stopping at his mouth, allowing him to breath and watch. Irma was happy that Phobos was finally defeated and Stephen had woken up. She faced him before sitting beside Stephen on the bed.

'You know what, have you ever wanted to go to Kandrakar?' Irma asked.

'Yeah, I sure want to see the fortress you told me about,' Stephen said.

'Wait, I think you need come clothes first,' Irma said before rummaging through her bag for some clothes. She brought some of Stephen's clothes as well, secretly, as she knew that he would wake up. She handed them to Stephen before he got up of the bed, passed the now captured Phobos and into the bathroom. Irma then faced Phobos and wondered why he haven't escaped yet.

'What's wrong? Cat caught your tongue?' Irma asked jokingly. 'I ask you, why aren't you escaping? You have one heart, so why don't you melt the ice and kill me?' Irma asked out of suspicious. She then melt the ice on Phobos mouth before letting him speak.

'I don't have the control over the heart, which is lucky for you. If I have the control over the heart right now, I might kill you and him right now,' Phobos said with a little threatening voice in him.

'Well, I guess you are just a big, fat, coward,' Irma said, resulting in Phobos glaring at her furiously. He wanted to kill her so badly, but he can't as the ice around him held him firmly. Then, when Stephen walked out of the bathroom, Irma sealed back Phobos mouth. She then went to hug Stephen. 'Time to go,' Irma said before opening a fold beside Phobos.

'How do we carry him through the blue colour thing?' Stephen asked as he pointed at Phobos before at the fold.

'Stephen, the blue thing is call a fold, and we don't have to carry him,' Irma said as she used the water to move Phobos through the fold. Stephen haven't seen Irma's powers before and was surprised as how she managed to control it that easy. Irma noticed that he was just standing there, not moving. She sigh before holding his hand and dragged him across the fold.

* * *

At the other side of the fold, they were in Kandrakar. Stephen was amazed at how beautiful the placed was, and how big it was too. 'This is Kandrakar?' Stephen asked out of amazment.

'Yeah, pretty big, right?' Irma asked as she made the partially frozen up Phobos across the halls.

'You said it, but don't you think your boss will be mad at you for bringing me here?' Stephen asked out of worried.

'Chill, I know what I'm doing, and besides, he is so not my boss, he is the Oracle,' Irma explained as they entered a room, with Luba, the aurameres keeper, Halinor, the former fire guardian and the Oracle, he who supervised the fortress.

'Ah, I see you have captured Phobos,' the Oracle said as he noticed that Phobos was brought by Irma.

'Yup, he was having a rude visiting at the hospital,' Irma said sarcastically.

'I will take him,' Luba said before she and Phobos teleported away.

'And I see you brough a friend,' the Oracle said as he saw that Stephen was beside Irma, holding hands.

'Well, he is actually my boyfriend,' Irma corrected as she blushed a little.

'Irma, I think we better head back later, I don't want those nurses to be worry,' Stephen said, which Irma nodded.

'Oracle, can you give back the heart as Phobos is still having one,' Irma said.

'Certainly,' the Oracle replied.

Irma and Stephen were happy that everything was over. Phobos was finally defeated, Stephen was finally awake, and there was no trace of Lia-Hin. Irma wondered where he could be. They then went back to the hospital to get some sleep from their small adventure.

* * *

In the morning, Irma was the first to wake up as she looked at Stephen sleeping and snoring. Irma giggled a little as how loud can he snored. She then played a little pranked as she held his nose, resulting a very rude awakening from Stephen. Irma was laughing at the reaction of Stephen. 'Man, you do wake up suddenly,' Irma said as Stephen smiled.

'Morning to you too,' Stephen said as he and Irma sat on the bed. They hed each others hands and looked at each other in the eyes. They have been staring at each other for a while before Irma did something she haven't done for a few days. She went to kiss Stephen on the lips. Stephen was expecting this and let the kissing do all the talking as he and Irma held each other. They have been waiting for this moment for very long. Irma was happy that Stephen was awake, and Stephen was happy that Irma was the one who was beside her.

* * *

**Well, this chapter is devoted for Irma and Stephen only. My next chapter will be about the other girls. As I need to separate this to two different chapters, like my previous story. Anyway, this chapter was longer than I expected. As I was saying, can I have some reviews here.**

**Sorry, but this is the rewritten version. My last ending was actually wasn't suppose to end like that. My brain wasn't even turn on during at that time. Well, here is the better version. LOL**

**And VampireWater98, thanks to your review, you have let me see clearly about my mistake, thanks.**


	22. A New Evil

**Will : Wait a minute, what do you mean the previous chapter was only for Irma and Stephen? What about us?**

**Taranee : Erm... Will, didn't you read what was on the bottom of the page? It means that this is a two part chapters. So this means that this chapter would be about us.**

**Will : Oh, right, well then, I want to find out what happens next.**

**Me : Then read the disclaimer and let get this show on the road.**

**Will : storyLover58 does not own W.I.T.C.H..**

**Me : Now on with the show...**

* * *

Chapter 22 : A New Evil

_**This happens the same time as the previous chapter. But halfway, it will be back to normal.**_

Will and the others were in the basement of the Silver Dragon. Irma went to the hospital to visit Stephen. Will noticed that they haven't seen Lia-Hin during their fight, in both of Meridian, Aquariat and Bartiliate. 'Hey guys, have you notice that one of our enemy is missing?' Will asked at the others, as they were sitting on the bed and the chair.

'Now that you say it, yeah,' Taranee said as she got up.

'I have a feeling something happened between him and Phobos,' Will said as she placed a finger over her chin.

'Where do you think Phobos coud be?' Cornelia asked as she flicked through a clothes magazine that was laying around on the basement floor.

'I don't think he would come looking for us, but we still need to find out where is the other one,' Will stated as the others knew what comes next.

'Will, we just got back, and don't you think we need to head home first?' Cornelia complained and asked, as she was trying to get home before her parents got angry at her for being late.

'Don't worry, our astral drops can take care of that, and we need to find out what happen to Lia-Hin,' Will said as she took out the heart. She then looked at it before calling out something. 'Sports Latsa!' **(Did I spell it correctly?)** then a replica of the heart, which was kinda blur, was emerging from the heart, along with the four girls. The replica of the girls later stood beside them as the heart went back to normal before Will even called out.

'Okay, here is what you will do for the night,' Will sad before she instructed her astral Will, along with the other girls.

After their astral drops has left, Will then looked at the girls. 'Ready?' Will asked. They all nodded before Will called out another word. 'Guardians Unite!' Will called out before four colourful orbs emerged from the heart, engulfing the girls. Each of the coloured orbs went to its guardian as they transform.

'Fire.'

'Earth.'

'Air.'

'Quintessence.'

'Alright, lets go,' Will said before opening a fold back to Meridian. They all went through the fold before ending up in the thrown room of the palace. They noticed that Elyon weren't in the thrown room, as well as Caleb and Julian. They figured they could be asleep. So they went out through a window before starting their search for Lia-Hin. The flew over the village before entering the forest.

'Okay, we will split into two groups,' Will stated after they stopped. 'Taranee and Hay Lin, you guys will go that way, while me and Corny will go this way,' Will pointed left and right before the others nodded. Then they all headed the way their leader had shown them.

'Will,' Cornelia said as they were flying.

'Yeah?' Will responded.

'Don't you ever call me that,' Cornelia complaint about what had Will called her earlier. Will just rolled her eyes as they searched for any trace of Lia-Hin.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hay Lin and Taranee have been searching inside a cave. They figured he could be hiding, so they went to any caves they spotted. Most of the caves were very dark, but Taranee lit the way as they both walked through the cave. Whenever they felt that the cave was empty, it would be empty. 'This cave is creepy,' Taranee stated as she looked around.

'Taranee, I don't think caves can be that creepy. Only haunted cave is creepy,' Hay Lin stated.

'Thanks, that makes me feel a whole lot better,' Taranee replied sarcastically as she rolled her eyes. As they were about to leave, Hay Lin grab Taranee's arm.

'I think I hear something,' Hay Lin whispered.

'Well, then I better call the others,' Taranee stated.

'Wait, we better check to make sure this is the right cave,' Hay Lin said as they both went deeper into the cave to find out who was in the cave apart from them.

As they went deeper, the voice got clearer and clearer. Then they saw a small light at the cave wall. They looked at each other before Hay Lin went to look through the hole. She was shocked as she what was behind the wall. She saw the statue of Lia-Hin, with someone else with him. She could clearly hear it was a female and she was pretty upset about something, but Hay Lin couldn't figure it out. But she could hear what she wa talking about, it was about the guardians. 'I knew Phobos would be beaten by those guardians. But he never learns from his mistakes from the past, but I did. I will have my revenge on those guardians after they taken my brother away from me!' she said from the other side of the wall.

Hay Lin then went to tell Taranee about what she heard and was shocked as Hay Lin. 'We need to tell the others,' Taranee whispered. But just then, the wall was broken down and the a female figure walked out of the hole. Taranee figured she could be at least the age of 19 or 20. The girl had short, dark brown hair, with blackish eyes and she is as tall as Hay Lin or Irma.

'And maybe I could start with you two,' the girl said as she was about to attack when a gust of wind blew her back through the hole.

'Let's get out of here!' Hay Lin exclaimed as she and Taranee flew out the cave and into the forest.

Will and Cornelia had been searching high and low for Lia-Hin, but without any success. 'Maybe the others got better luck in finding him,' Will suggested. Cornelia nodded before they both went back the way they came from.

* * *

On their way, they spotted the others and figured they didn't found anything. But once they were talking, Will was shocked as what had Hay Lin and Taranee found. 'You mean that Lia-Hin was turned to stone and a girl just attack you guys?' Will asked.

'Yeah, we just got out of there,' Taranee stated as she pointed the way she and Hay Lin came from.

'I have a feeling that our job isn't done yet,' Will stated as the others sigh.

Suddenly, a tree trunk was heading straigh towards them. But Cornelia managed to stop it in time before dropping the tree back to the ground. They then noticed that the person who threw the tree was in front of them, a few metres away. 'Who are you! And what are you doing here!' Will asked as they got ready for a fight.

'My reasons for being here is of no concern to you guardians. But I will tell you my name, the name is Zarla. And I will have my vengeance against you guardians!' she said as she was about to attack when a gust of wind was blown at her.

'Well then, your vengeance have to wait another day!' Will stated as they all went towards Zarla. She managed to catch herself before facing the girls.

'There are only four of you. Then it will be easy for me to take out you guardians before I go for the last one,' Zarla stated as she noticed that one of the guardian were missing. She took this advantage and used her ability to control water.

The guardians then stopped to notice this and was surprised as how did she managed to manipulate water like Irma. 'How did you control water?' Will asked as she and the others stopped in midair.

'I have parts of the guardians powers, but I have grown weaker as the years gone by. But I will have my powers recharge, especially the keeper of the heart and the water guardian,' Zarla stated. She wondered why one of the guardian weren't trying to manipulate the water, unless the water guardians wasn't with them.

'Why me and the water guardian?' Will asked out of curiousity.

'First of, the keeper of the heart has the most powerful element out of the other guardians. And for the water guardian, well, you can just say it is personal,' Zarla stated.

'But if you think that you will get what you want? Well, think again,' Will stated before they all attack at the same time. Their attack was simultaneosly that Zarla didn't have the time to dodge them. But instead, she let the elements hit her before sending her flying backwards, towards the mountain. She crashed into the mountain before some rocks fell from it onto the ground as the impact was huge.

The guardians went closer to have a closer look whether she had been taken out. Once they reached the mountain side, they were shocked a Zarla had escaped. 'What is her aim?' Will asked as she faced the others.

'Why she wants her vengeance againces us?' Taranee asked the second question.

'And why did she want Irma's magic?' Hay Lin asked the last question.

'I think we have to head to Kandrakar for the answers,' Will stated as the others node. 'After we find Lia-Hin,' Will reminded them. They then followed Hay Lin to the location she and Taranee found out earlier.

As the girls had found the cave, they spotted Lia-Hin, just standing beside the rubble of the cave. Cornelia use her telekinesis to transport the statue a Will open a fold to Kandrakar. Then they all went through it before the fold closes.

* * *

At Kandrakar, after a fold had closes, another fold was opened and Will, followed by Cornelia with Lia-Hin, Taranee and Hay Lin. They then headed towards the main hall of the fortress. There they spotted the Oracle, Halinor and Tibor. Will then told him about Lia-Hin turning into stone. 'So, Oracle, can you turn him back?' Will asked.

'I maybe have the magic to change him back, but it will take some time,' the Oracle stated as he looked at the statue.

'Take all the time you need, cause we still need to find Phobos,' Will stated.

'You don't have to find him,' the Oracle stated as the girls stare at him.

'What? Why?' Taranee asked.

'Because the water guardian has took him to me earlier before you came,' the Oracle explained as the others looked at each other. They then looked back at the Oracle puzzled. 'You will have to ask the water guardian about it,' the Oracle stated.

Will then opened a fold back to Heatherfield before looking back at the Oracle. 'I have one more question. Who is Zarla?' Will asked.

'Some questions I cannot answer keeper. You will have to find them on your own,' the Oracle stated a Will sigh, knowing that the Oracle won't tell her about it. She then followed the others through the fold.

At the Shell Beach, the girls transform back to their normal form. 'So, tomorrow we will ask Irma about what happen, okay?' Will said as the others nodded. They then headed back to their home, as they needed their sleep before they head to the hospital to ask Irma about it.

The next morning, at the hospital, the four girls were in the lobby. They were waiting for the elevator doors to open before they pile in. They then headed to the fifth floor before exiting the elevator. They headed towards the room where Stephen was in.

As they approach the door, they noticed through the window that Irma and Stephen were having their time. Will then turn the door knob slowly before they all went into the room.

As Hay Lin closed the door softly, they stood there, staring at the two teenagers. But it was short as Irma spotted them before she and Stephen broke out of their moment. She was blushing as red as Will's hair as she looked away from Stephen. Will then approached Irma before taking a seat beside her on the bed. 'Irma, sorry about the whole disturbance,' Will stated with a small smile.

'Don't worry, but next time, knock the door,' Irma stated as she looked back at Will.

'Irma, about Phobos, can you tell us how did you bring him to Kandrakar?' Will asked.

'Well, it happen about after midnight when Phobos came into our room,' Irma then began to explain the rest of her story of how did she take Phobos to Kandrakar without any problem. The other girls were surprised as how easy it was to defeat Phobos without any hearts in his posession.

As Irma finished her explanation, Will and the others then told her about what they'd discovered last night. Irma was shocked that she and Will were wanted by Zarla. 'So, you guys still haven't figure it out that why she wants to get my magic?' Irma asked.

'Yeah, but I have a feeling she won't stop until she gets what she wants. But what does she wants?' Will asked as she looked out the window.

* * *

On Meridian, Zarla was hiding in a cave. 'Soon, I will have my vengeance on the guardians and Kandrakar after I have free my brother,' Zarla stated. She clenched her fist as she looked at the picture she had after her brother was put into prison.

A new enemy has arrive. Can the guardians stop her from what she wants? What is her aim by capturing the water guardian? What did she plan on her vengeance against the guardians? And, what connection does she and the guardians have? All will be answer in my next story.

* * *

**Well, this chapter had me going as it took me some time to think up a way for the story to end with a bang. If anyone wants to know what would the upcoming story would be, please read the End Credit on my next chapter. Thanks. ;)**


	23. End Credits

**Hey there readers. I feel kinda down when I notice that some other authors has creted their first story and have a lot of people pressing favourites on their story. I feel really dissapointed about it my stories can only get two fav and two follows, max. But thanks to reviews I'm getting, it has make up for the low fav.**

**Anyway, for my next story, it has will be continued on where I left off in my previous chapter. And here is my next story:**

_**Look-A-Like**_

**Ir you're wondering what the story name means, you will have to wait and see then. But for those who do, it will be easy to understand. I also have another idea for something else. I might create a shot chapters or episodes on the girls on their everyday lives.**

**If you're wondering what kind of story, it is about humour and normal teenage problems. You guys can even tell me on what kind of chapter should be next as you can send in your idea through review.**

**The name of this short story is Mini Adventures, or Shortsodes.**

**Well, I also thanks to those who have reviewed my story. Thanks a lot for the reviews. I will have to work my crossover too as I have to continue it.**


End file.
